Who am I?
by dothdomarvelous
Summary: Haley was adopted by Odin and Frigga when she was just three years old, but to anyone that doesn't work or live in the palace, she is just a regular peasant girl. Haley wants to find out who she is and why she is kept a secret, all while trying to comfort Loki when he finds out about his true heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction. It's a story I have had in my mind for a while, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the first chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, or any of their amazing characters. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

ABOUT A YEAR BEFORE THE FIRST THOR MOVIE

CHAPTER ONE: Trampling through Gardens

I walked into the royal stables on Asgard and breathed in the sweet scent of fresh hay and the comforting smell of leather. I walked on down the aisle between stalls and stopped before the stall of a muscular gray stallion named Vedr.

I swung open the stall door and latched it tightly behind me. Vedr had a history of opening locks and getting out.

I brushed a thick black lock of hair out of his face and hugged his neck.

"How has it been? You doing fine?" I whispered. He nuzzled my shoulder and nickered, his ears perking up. I smiled and reached for the saddle blanket that had been set on the stall door beforehand. I smoothed out the woolen blanket that Frigga had made for me on my seventh birthday two years ago. The fine blue and green threads were stitched in a beautiful pattern. I swung the finely crafted dark brown saddle onto his back and fastened the straps. I coaxed the bridle into Vedr's mouth and patted his freshly groomed coat.

I took the reins in my hand and led Vedr out to meet my friends by the stable door, his horseshoes clicking on the cobblestone floor of the aisle.

I blinked my eyes rapidly to get used to the bright sunlight outside. Kaden was waiting with Hvítr, his white mare. Abarrane, my other best friend, was already seated on Eir, a bright copper stallion that had a tendency of spooking at any noise and starting a stampede of frightened horses.

"Hello, Haley!" Kaden called. He was wearing his usual golden colored clothes that shone in the afternoon sunlight. I stopped right before my friends and grinned.

"Ready to ride?" I asked. Kaden nodded, pulling himself into his saddle. I swung fluidly into Vedr's saddle and settled into the familiar seat. We started off down the cobblestone path at a slow trot, heading toward the entrance to Frigga's gardens.

"How is life in the palace?" Kaden questioned. I shrugged. "Same as ever. A boastful Thor and a controlling Odin."

"Don't let Heimdall hear you," Abarrane warned.

"It doesn't matter. He can hear us whenever and wherever," I responded. Abarrane just shook her head, her long blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"I can't believe we're heading out to war next week," Kaden sighed. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair that was cut shorter than the average Asgardian's.

"And at only twelve years old, too!" Abarrane said sharply. She was sixteen and four years older than Kaden and me. She disapproved against us fighting at such a young age. But there was nothing she could do, short of going against the Allfather's wishes.

Suddenly, the sharp noise of a door slamming behind us echoed through the air with a sharp bang. I winced, knowing exactly what was coming.

Eir reared and bolted, Vedr and Hvítr quickly following suit.

I leaned forward in the saddle, my legs straightening as I stood up in the stirrups. I usually had to wait for Vedr to stop running by himself. He was too strong willed for me to stop him by simply pulling back on the reins.

I was fine until Vedr veered through the gate of Frigga's garden. I tried vainly to stop him, but he continued on with Hvítr close behind with Eir continuing to run down the road. Abarrane shouted something that was lost to the wind.

I shook my head as Vedr galloped through the perfectly trimmed flower beds, his huge feathered hooves catching in a couple plants. He jumped cleanly over a stone wall into another section. Hvítr stalled at the wall, not being a natural jumper.

I pulled back on the reins harder than ever. I wouldn't normally put this much stress on Vedr's mouth, but he had to stop before he damaged much of the garden.

He began to slow to a fast trot right when I saw a tall blonde figure up ahead, their hands planted in their hips.

Frigga grabbed hold on the reins, stopping Vedr in his tracks. She stared up at me with accusing blue eyes that were so similar to Thor's.

"What do you think you're doing?" Frigga asked with deadly calmness. "Look what you've done."

I turned in the saddle to see a path of crushed plants and crumpled flowers behind me. I turned back to Frigga, my excuse ready on the tip of my tongue.

"Eir was startled and he took off with Vedr and Hvítr following. I didn't mean for him to do this," I stammered quickly. Frigga narrowed her eyes. "You need to learn how to control your horse!"

Vedr shifted under me, his head hanging as if he knew he had done something wrong. I pulled in the reins tighter to hold him in place.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I promised. Frigga heaved a breath and brushed some wind blown hair out of her face. "We'll see about that. You're banned from riding for a whole week."

"But that means the next time I'll ride him is to war! That is outrageous!" I protested. Frigga silenced me with a glare. "I mean it, young lady! Do not make me tell you again."

I looked away and nodded my head. I heaved a breath as Frigga held my reins so I could dismount. I got off and took the reins from her and turned Vedr to go back to the Stables.

"And you can clean up the library while you are at it!" Frigga called as I walked away. My boots caught on a crooked stone and I straightened up quickly, an exasperated look on my face.

When I made it back to the stable, stable hands came to take Vedr away to his stall and get him cleaned up. Normally I would groom him, but unfortunately I was grounded from doing so.

I walked out again and headed to the library to clean, meeting Abarrane and Kaden on the way out and telling them of my punishment. Kaden felt bad because he escaped punishment, but I told him he was way better off than me. Abarrane just rolled her eyes.

I walked through the twisting hallways to go to the large library. I pushed open the heavy mahogany doors and stared at all of the dusty books that were my duty to clean. I looked up to the ceiling for a second, as if I were wishing I would find a way out of my punishment.

Nothing presented itself.

I started on the books nearest to the door and worked back, sneezing every so often as the kicked up dust settled in my nose.

When I neared the back of the right side of the room, I saw Loki seated there, reading a novel and dresses in his usual green tunic and leather pants, black hair slicked back. I grimaced and walked by him. I almost made it to the next set of books when he said, "In trouble again, I see."

I stopped and muttered, "It wasn't my fault." I started to dust off the books while Loki gave me his signature _I doubt it_ looks.

I glared at him for a moment.

"Vedr took off when Eir was startled. I might have trampled some of Frigga's garden."

"That garden is her pride and joy. You are lucky you got away with your body and mind intact," Loki said, turning a page.

"And now I can't ride for a week. A _week!_ "

"That seems fitting. Could you not control your horse?"

"You know how he is, strong willed and stubborn. I couldn't get him to stop for nothing. He managed to jump the stone wall that's about your height."

"And you managed to stay on? I'm impressed," Loki said, inspected a paragraph in his book.

"What do you take me for?" I said sharply with a touch of sarcasm. "An amateur? I've been riding for nine years. I should be able to survive a jump like that."

"Well have fun," Loki closed his book with a snap. "I've got to go enjoy my freedom while you are stuck inside." He sauntered off, his tone light and joking. I made a face at his back.

"I saw that," he said as he left. I snorted. You can never hide something from a person with magic, and especially from the God of Mischief himself.

I angrily dusted off some particularly dusty tomes and managed to sneeze for what seemed like hours.

I brushed my dark brown hair off of my face for what seemed the millionth time. My lungs felt like they were coated with dust, and my purple tunic was encrusted with dust and some dirt from riding. I had finally finished the last shelf almost two hours after I had started. I blew some dust off of my hands and used my magic to send the duster back where it came from.

I walked briskly out of the library, for once happy to leave. I jogged past a window

Judging by the sun's position, it was time for dinner.

I entered the dining hall that was filled with long tables heaped with food. The hall rang with many voices talking merrily. I quickly found my friends and went to sit by them.

I swung my legs over the bench and sat down, heaping my plate with food. Kaden, who sat next to me, had already finished and was studying the tapestries that hung from the wall.

"Did you get in trouble?" Abarrane asked from my right side. I nodded, swallowing my bite of food. "Unfortunately, yes. I had to dust off all the books in the library and I'm banned from riding Vedr for a week."

"The next you'll ride him is in war," Kaden said darkly. I agreed quietly.

"Well, brighten up! It could have been worse," Abarrane said brightly. I pushed my food around my plate. "I guess."

Abarrane rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're just going to be in a mood, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. I have to go train."

Abarrane got up and walked out of the hall, her blue eyes giving me one last look. I ate one more bite of my food and pushed my plate away. "I'm just not hungry."

"I'll finish that for you, then." Kaden happily dragged the plate over to him and began to eat. I watched him, amused. Kaden was shaping up to match Volstagg in his consumption of food at this rate, and Volstagg was quite the eater.

"I am going to go," I said softly. Kaden nodded, not pausing in his gorging. I shook my head and got up to go back to my chambers.

I passed by Thor laughing and talking loudly with his friends. Sif was there watching Thor's every move. I snorted. She definitely had a thing for Thor.

Hogun was sitting next to Thor, acting his usual quiet self. Volstagg was drinking heavily from a flagon of ale, and Fandral was flirting with a couple of daft blondes. I gave a tight smile when Sif waved.

I rounded the corner to get to my chambers. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my leather pants and tried to banish away the aching pain in my chest. Vedr was my best friend besides Kaden and Abarrane, and being banished from him for a week was like taking a piece of my heart away. I simply couldn't handle it.

I wearily opened the door to my chambers and collapsed onto a couch. I looked,over at a stack of books that I was currently working through and took the top one. The spine read _Beasts of the Nine Realms._ Might as well try it.

Eighty pages into the book and two hours later, the door to my chambers opened. Thor entered, still smiling widely and laughing,

His smile quickly disappeared when he saw my unhappy face.

"I heard about your trek through Mother's gardens," Thor began. I turned on my side and finished my sentence on wild dragons. I shot him a quick glance. Thor was the last person I wanted to see today.

"It wasn't really a trek. It was more like a charging bilgesnipe," I muttered. Thor raised one eyebrow and sat down heavily in a chair. I heaved a sigh and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"And what is your point in coming here?" I asked sharply. Thor missed the jab in my voice and answered, "I just wanted to see how my young adopted sister was faring."

"I am faring just fine. You can leave now," I said impatiently, my stomach twisting a bit at the word _adopted_. Odin and Frigga had taken me in after my mother had been killed in a house fire when I was three years old. I was raised as their daughter, but outside the palace employees no one knew who I was. To everyone else, I was just a poor, unknown peasant girl.

Thor shrugged his massive shoulders. "Whatever you say. Have a good night, Hailey."

"Good night, Thor."

He shut the door harder than he needed to. I went back to my book. I was so distracted in my thoughts that I read the same paragraph several times. I closed the book, marking my page with a yellow felt strip of cloth and got up to change for bed.

After I had washed my face and changed into some nightclothes, I crawled under the covers of my bed. I stared at a weak moonbeam of light hitting my wall for a few minutes until my eyes closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Just a quick bit of information: Haley, Kaden, and Abarrane are all authentic Norse names. Haley means "fields of wheat", Kaden means "Son of Caden", and Abarrane means "mother of multitude". Their horses' names are all based off of old Norse words. Ei** **r is copper, Vedr is storm or wind, and Hvítr means shining.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Chapter two is up!**

 **pietoraven36: Thank you for the kind comment. :) I am not offended at all. In fact, your comment helped me write the progression in chapter two and take out some things.**

 **Please R &R! Reviews help me know what I'm doing right and what I can fix.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Off to War

I woke up to birds chattering outside my window the next morning. Sunlight filled my bedroom and lit up my dresser and bedside table. I blinked sleepily and pulled the blankets off of me. I changed into some clean clothes and stuffed my feet into my boots.

I walked down to the hall for breakfast, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I trudged over to my friends and plopped down in my seat, taking some bacon and a couple rolls and putting them on a plate.

"How'd you sleep, Haley?" Abarrane said. She had her blonde hair pinned back and her blue eyes were shining with energy.

"Just fine," I answered her question and took a bite of bacon. Kaden was half asleep over his plate, a bite of ham halfway to his mouth. I nudged him and he woke up and quickly popped his breakfast into his mouth.

"Morning, Haley," Kaden said through a full mouth. I wiped a couple chewed up gobs of hams from the table with a disgusted face. Kaden didn't seem to notice. I went back to my food.

"Haley, I think Frigga wants to speak with you," Abarrane elbowed me. I looked over to where Odin usually sat at the head of the room, and saw Frigga motioning for me to come over. I got up and met her by Odin's throne, wondering what she wanted.

"Haley, I have to go to an important meeting with the Allfather today. I don't have time for our usual magic lesson," Frigga said.

"That's fine. I am sure I can train elsewhere for a day," I said. "Actually, I wouldn't mind a day off. My archery could use some work."

"Loki is going to teach you," Frigga said. I narrowed my eyes. "Are you sure? He isn't really the teaching type. I'm sure he'd rather be reading books or off experimenting with his own magic."

"He is the one who offered, not me. I am sure he'll do just fine. Now go and find him. He should be somewhere outside. Maybe in my garden," Frigga said, shooing me away.

I jogged out of the hall, Kaden and Abarrane shooting me inquiring glances. I didn't stop to tell them what Frigga had wanted.

I found Loki where Frigga said I would, standing with his arms crossed and staring off into the distance.

"Frigga said you were going to teach me today," I said, stopping a couple feet away from him.

"Yes, I was going to try," Loki uncrossed his arms and quirked his mouth up. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, you are the one that is supposed to be teaching me, so whatever you think I need to learn," I shifted my boots on the cobblestones in the path. Loki looked at me thoughtfully.

"Has Frigga tried any physical magic? Like what to use in a fight?"

I sighed. "No. She doesn't like the idea of me fighting, so she mainly teaches me how to heal and do basic things like manipulating the space around me."

"Well, every magic user needs some weapons in their arsenal. Especially one that is going to fight in wars," Loki stepped closer and held out his hand. "Let's start with fire."

A small flame leaped to life in the palm of his hand. I half expected the sleeve of his clothes to catch fire, but they didn't. His hand didn't even have a burn on it.

"It's a difficult thing to master. It took me almost three weeks to be able to keep a strong flame going." Loki extinguished the flame and crossed his arms again. "You try."

"What? How?" I asked, surprised. I at least expected Loki to describe how to do it.

"Just imagine the oxygen around you gathering and a fire appearing. Use your magic the way you usually do. It's different for everyone."

I took a deep breath in and held my hand out in front of me. I closed my eyes, accessing the flow of magic that flowed through me as I had hundreds of times before.

I opened my eyes when I felt my hand suddenly heat up. I watched in surprise when a small flame appeared, flickering with a bright blue color. It didn't burn my hand, just sat in place, heating the air around it.

"I did it," I managed. Loki raised his eyebrows. "I didn't expect you to catch on so quickly."

"Maybe I'm just a better magic user," I joked. Loki shook his head. "Right. Maybe it is just because you have such a great teacher."

I laughed gently. I cut off the flow of magic and the flame died out, leaving a few wisps of smoke in its place.

"Let's see if you can fight with it. You have to be loose, but strong. Fire is a very destructive force, and it has a way of getting away from people. You know hand-to-hand combat, right? Good. Now fight using the techniques you were taught, but instead adding a bit of fire to each hit."

I tried a simple maneuver that every young fighter knows, but not a speck of fire appeared. I tried again, frustrated.

"It's going to take some time. I would practice it all week," Loki said. He began to saunter away.

"Wait, that's it?" I asked. Loki stopped. "Practice what I have taught you. Once you can do it, I'll teach you something else."

"Won't Frigga be mad if she finds out I've been learning to fight with magic?"

"You are already fighting with a bow and arrow, how is this any different?" Loki waved his hand and he disappeared, apparently having teleported himself somewhere. I paused to think about what he said, then shook my head and continued to practice. This was going to be awesome.

{-}{-}{-}

I paused in practicing my fighting moves, satisfied at the blaze of fire that appeared when I punched with my left fist. I grinned like a maniac. I had finally mastered using fire in my fighting style.

I was currently standing in the center of a small hidden clearing in Frigga's garden. Trees surrounded it, giving it the feel of being completely hidden from the world. It was my favorite place to go when I wanted to be alone, and the only people that knew it actually existed was Frigga, Loki, and my two friends.

"Haley?"

I turned to see Abarrane standing in the entrance to the clearing. She cleared her throat before talking again. "We have to get ready to go. We're leaving for Vanaheim soon."

I grimaced and nodded. I had avoided the thought of going to war all week, but now the time was here for us to finally go and fight.

I reluctantly followed her down to the armory where more men were doubtlessly getting ready for the same battle. I went to where my armor usually was. It was hanging off an armor rack, the golden metal shining in the early morning sunlight. I shrugged it on, feeling the familiar weight of the metal and leather drape around me. I pull ed on some leather pants and stuck my feet in my black boots made specifically for fighting. Abarrane was wearing similar armor, but with not as much decoration. She smiled as she handed me my throwing knives. I voiced a quick thank you and stuck them in my belt. I slung my dark leather quiver into my back that was stuffed full with arrows, making sure my bow and my dagger were sheathed in their correct positions.

When we exited the armory, our horses were waiting for us. I found Vedr wearing beautiful silver armor. He nuzzled me and I patted his favorite place in the top of his velvety nose. He nickered as I hefted myself into his back. I certainly wasn't light with all of my gear on. Good thing Vedr was a hefty horse, too. Abarrane got on a black horse she had borrowed for the battle. Eir, her usual horse, couldn't survive in a battle where there were loud noises everywhere. He would freak out.

Just as we were leaving to go down to the Bifrost, Frigga appeared out of nowhere and ran up to me, her hands bunched in her skirts.

"Haley, please be careful. This is your first battle, I don't need you coming back from it wounded, or worse, de-"

I cut her off. "Don't worry. It's just a raid in some bandits."

Frigga's eyes darkened. "That's when I worry the most. You're too young to go."

"Mother, it's fine. Sif trained me well along with Abarrane. We'll come back, I swear."

"Be safe, Haley," Frigga said, relenting. I looked down at her and met her worried blue eyes.

"I'll be just fine," I said as we began to move off. The group of thirty men including Abarrane and me began moving off. I looked back one more time at Frigga, who waved. I faced forward again. Kaden slid up beside me.

We didn't say anything as we trotted down the rainbow bridge, our horses snorting and rustling their bits.

When we reached the Bifrost, Heimdall pushed his sword into the pedestal in the center of the dome. We walked into the vortex in threes. Kaden, Abarrane, and I were last.

Vedr tossed his head when we traveled through space to reach Vanaheim. I calmed him with a few pats to his neck. He flicked his ears a couple more times then settled down. He knew I wouldn't put him in harm's way.

After the Bifrost had touched down and left the group of thirty horses on Vanaheim, the call went out for us to set off. Kaden rode to my left. Abarrane on my right. She didn't seem nervous at all. Abarrane had been through many battles before, and this certainly wouldn't be her last.

I shared a nervous glance with Kaden. His brown eyes glistened with worry.

"It's only a bandit raid, we'll be fine." I whispered to him, trying to hide my own fear. Kaden looked away, and even though he stood taller in his saddle, I knew my words had done nothing to soothe him.

"Line up!" The leader called. I directed Vedr to stand in the second line of fifteen horses. We sped up, cantering over the fields of grass toward the bandit camp.

All I could hear was the thumping of hooves and the creaking of tack before the bandit camp came into sight and all hell broke loose.

Bandits were yelling in alarm to each other as we crashed through their camp, jumping over tents and spreading a couple campfires. I turned Vedr to get a vantage point of the battle. In the heat of the skirmish, my nervousness seemed to burn off. I drew my bow from my quiver and aimed an arrow at a bandit that was rushing towards me. The arrow stuck in his neck and he fell. I moved Vedr with my knees, guiding him around as I took down some more men.

The raid seemed to last for forever. Shouts echoed all around me, and the clanging of swords could be heard everywhere. We were hopelessly outnumbered. We had underestimated the bandits' strength. Abarrane flashed by me, taking out bandits with her sword one at a time. Her horse held his head high and Abarrane executed each move flawlessly. I watched her in admiration.

Abarrane rode by me again, this time stopping for a second to shout, "We're outnumbered! We need to end this quickly."

"How?" I shouted back, taking out a bandit with another well-placed arrow.

"See those large crossbows situated around the camp? If we take those out, then op they've lost their heavy infantry. We'll be able to pick off any extra men easily without those large arrows constantly bombarding us."

I looked at what Abarrane was pointing out. There were several crossbows the size of a small shack stuck around the camp. About four men manned each one, and they shot arrows almost as long as I was tall; about five feet six inches.

"Let's do it!"

Abarrane spun around her horse and she took off. I followed her. I quickly took an arrow and lit it on fire in one of the out of control campfires before aiming it at the nearest crossbow. I launched it, and the crossbow caught on fire. The flames leaped into the air, greedily licking at the wood. I grinned in satisfaction. Abarrane took out another crossbow with her sword, the finely crafted metal blade cutting through the wood as if it were butter. The bandits tried to catch her, but her horse was too fast. Once all of the bandits were taken care of, we moved in to the next crossbows and destroyed them with our techniques.

As we were heading toward the last crossbow, I saw some bandits trying to sprint away to the forest. I yelled at Abarrane to take care of the last crossbow. I urged Vedr toward the group of about seven fleeing men. I reached back for an arrow, grimacing when I only felt a few arrows left. I launched one at the lead man. The arrow stuck in his chest, and he fell, knocking over a couple of his comrades. I sheathed my bow and took a throwing knife in each hand. They spun through the air and stuck in their targets. I took my dagger out of my quiver and took care of the last four men standing before they even knew they were being attacked. I sheathed my dagger after wiping if off in my tunic.

I was surveying the battleground when suddenly I was knocked off Vedr by the force of an arrow piercing my chest just above my left collarbone. I managed to stand up, my vision swimming and my shoulder on fire. I saw Vedr dash off in a panic.

I caught a glimpse of the bandit who had shot me a moment before he attacked, swinging his sword viciously. I dodged it barely. I could feel the breeze from the swinging motion of the blade. I pulled out one of my throwing knives and threw it at the bandit, catching him in the leg. The bandit stumbled, his rough piecemeal armor shifting under his weight. I stumbled back and managed to unsheathe my bow and launch an arrow to end him.

I spun around, my head getting fuzzy from blood loss. I knew I should find someone and get off the field of battle, but I didn't. I had to continue. We had to end this as soon as possible.

I ran toward a familiar tuft of dark hair and found Kaden wrestling with a particularly large bandit almost twice his size. I ran forward and pulled my third and second to last dagger from my belt. I threw it expertly, the blade sticking in the back of the bandit. The bandit rolled off of Kaden, scrabbling for the knife in his back. Kaden finished him with a quick blow to the head

"Thank you," Kaden yelled over the din of the battle. I was about to reply when the world spun around me. I was unable to keep my balance and I fell. Blood rushed in my ears. I felt panic build up in my chest. I couldn't hear anything. Kaden ran up to me, his face twisted with worry and fear.

Haley, he seemed to be saying. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. My vision darkened around the edges. I turned my head to see a guard reaching down and pulling me up onto his horse by the back of my armor. I saw a horde of horses thundering away from the camp. The raid must be over. My head rolled to the side. And the last thing I saw was Vedr, my ever-faithful horse, running alongside me, his tail streaming out behind him as he ran with his head next to mine.

I closed my eyes as the Bifrost lit up the world, and then all was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! So at long last, chapter three is up. As usual, please R &R!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Recovery

My breathing echoed loudly in my ears. I heard several voices surrounding me. I opened my eyes slowly. I was laying on a bed in what seemed to be the medical ward. I frowned, confused. Why would I end up here?

I tried to shift myself into an upright position, but I was stopped by a stabbing pain in my shoulder. I hissed, my hand flying up to my shoulder. I moved my loose-fitting tunic to the side and saw my shoulder swathed in bandages. I collapsed back down on the bed, the events of the war coming back to me in one flood of gut-wrenching memories.

I tried to get up again, but a hand pushed me down.

"Rest, Haley. You were injured in the skirmish," said Frigga. I rubbed my hand over my face. I winced as several bruises protested against the movement. I relaxed. Everything hurt. My head pounded in rhythmic pain.

"Kaden! Abarrane! Are they hurt, too?" I gasped, tensing at the thought of either of them injured.

"They are fine. They have been wanting to see you for a while now," Frigga said, amused. "That Kaden is really persuasive."

"Yes, he can be," my eyes darted around the room, searching for any familiar faces. Nurses tended to the many wounded. I hid my disappointed face when I couldn't see either of my friends.

"Did we win?" I asked. I turned my head to look at Frigga. She shook her head sadly. "There were too many. More than we expected. Unfortunately, they are still expanding throughout Vanaheim."

"But who's they?" I muttered under my breath.

"Just a group of bandits. Don't worry, they'll be taken care of, and this time you won't be in harm's way."

"What? You're taking me out of the Asgardian army? That's unfair! One injury and I'm out forever? That's hardly justifiable," I said wildly. Frigga looked away to search through a couple bottles of herbs. "You aren't ready to fight yet. This battle has proved that to me."

"You mean you aren't ready for me to fight," I countered. "I did plenty myself! Without me, our losses might have been greater! Abarrane and I took out their heavy weapons! Now they only have a few hundred men on foot. I need to finish out this battle."

Frigga opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by an enthusiastic voice coming from across the hall.

"Haley! You're awake!" shouted Kaden. He tripped to a stop beside my bed, calling out apologies to the people he disturbed along the way.

"Kaden," I greeted him. Kaden grinned broadly. "I knew you'd be fine!"

"It was just an arrow," I said. Kaden clapped in excitement. "Good! Then that means we can finish those pesky bandits off together!"

I just stared at the floor. I saw Kaden's face drop. "What? You can come back, right? You should heal completely."

"Yes, but Mother seems to think that I needn't fight anymore," I grumbled. "She's cut me off from the one thing I'm good at."

Kaden said, "I know what you're saying, but maybe Queem Frigga has a point. Maybe she doesn't want you to be good at fighting and it be your purpose in life."

"She doesn't control my life. I do," I snapped. "And I'm going back to finish that war, so help me. I don't care what anyone says."

Frigga looked up from her herbs. "Haley. That's enough. I need you to rest. Kaden, you can see her later."

I could tell Kaden was about to protest, but he went away without saying another word.

Frigga unwound my bandages gently. I saw the injury and winced. That arrow had really done a number on me.

Frigga muttered a few words under her breath, running her hands over my shoulder. They briefly glowed blue, then she leaned back and reached for a bottle of some medicine.

"That magic should stop any infection, and this medicine will help it heal faster," Frigga pushed the cork back inside the medicine bottle after pouring a bit on a damp cloth and pressing it to my wound. "You're gonna have a bit of a scar."

"I don't mind. I can say I got it in my first battle," I said proudly. Frigga wound some new bandages around my shoulder. "And you're last battle. And that's final," she added as I opened my mouth to protest again. I moved to get up when she had finished, but Frigga pushed me back down.

"You need to rest. You can leave for a little while tomorrow morning when you've adjusted to your condition," Frigga stood up and smoothed out her dress. "I'll be back with some food. You haven't eaten in a while."

I noticed the aching pains of hunger in my stomach when she moved off. I leaned my head back into my pillow and watched some of the other nurses caring for other injured men. I recognized a couple from training. One even gave a tight smile.

I tracked a couple of lazy dust motes, bored out of my mind. My foot tapped against the end if my cot restlessly. I hated doing nothing for so long.

Soon enough, Frigga returned with some food and I ate it all quickly. She took the plate away and I watched the other nurses leave for the night as soon the men they cared for were in a stable condition. I fell asleep early out of boredom, and the following morning I was driving Frigga insane with my questions of when I could go and take a walk. I could feel the restless energy burning inside me.

"Fine," Frigga said finally. "If you feel well enough, then you can go get me some herbs that we're running low on," Frigga dug around in the pocket of her dress and pulled out a piece of paper with a list of herbs written in her neat handwriting. I took it from her and stuffed it in my own pocket, along with some money she had given me. I stood up, leaning against a wooden beam as the world spun around me. I caught my breath after a few seconds and the pounding in my head had ceased.

"Haley, are you sure you can make it? You lost a lot of blood in the battle," Frigga said, worried when she saw me stumble. "And the battle only took place two days ago."

"I am fine, just a little tired," I said. To prove my point, I walked briskly out the door and into the glow of the afternoon sun. I breathed in the fresh air gratefully. I hated the stale air inside the infirmary that was tainted with blood and sweat. The smell clung to everything, and unfortunately, it had latched onto my clothes.

I didn't want to go and change, so I headed down to the market, counting on the smell of the vendors selling all sorts of food and trinkets to mask the scent of the infirmary on me. I didn't need anyone guessing I had just come back from a war.

I pushed my way through the throngs of people to reach the stall where we usually bought our herbs from. Various vendors called out their wares, and to any inexperienced market-goer, it was a confusing, colorful, and busy place.

I was waiting my turn to speak with the man selling the herbs when I heard a familiar stuffy voice behind me.

 _Oh no, not her_ , I groaned internally. My suspicions were confirmed on who it was when the crowd parted to let a tall, willowy girl through who was dressed in an expensive looking dark blue dress. Her brown hair was styled perfectly, and she wore a flirtatious smirk.

"Hello, peasant girl. I haven't spoken to you in a while," the haughty voice said.

"Hello, Dagny," I muttered. Dagny had no idea I was actually part of the royal family, along with everyone else. She had just known me from the classes that we had taken as young girls in correct etiquette. Gods, how I hated those classes...

"Well, you are looking scruffy as usual. I see you've even got a nice injury. Did your clumsiness finally catch up with you?" Dagny said spitefully.

I had the greatest temptation to just come out and tell her where I had gotten my injury, but I kept my mouth shut.

"That is none of your business," I said. Dagny smirked. "Everything is always my business."

"Just because your father is a rich, important member of the royal court doesn't mean you get to stick your nose into everyone's business," I said shortly. "Speaking of your father, does he know you're out here by yourself? You know how he feels about you wandering around in your own." I wasn't trying to save her from getting in trouble, I just wanted her _gone_.

"Well, at least I have a father that worries about me," Dagny said smugly, checking her perfect nails on her right hand for any invisible specks of dirt

That was it. Something within me snapped, and I lunged at her. I just wanted to hurt her. To make her feel like she'd make me feel all of those years.

I hit her across the face and she gasped, her cheek glowing red. She lunged at me but I sidestepped her easily. She shoved me, my breath catching in my throat when she collided with my injured shoulder. I was about to hit her back, when I was yanked back by a particularly strong arm clutched in the back of my clothes. I turned to see Thor standing there in his armor, his blue eyes blazing. Dagny gasped and immediately curtsied in the presence of the firstborn prince.

"Haley, why are you fighting this lovely girl? What ever has she done to you?" Thor asked. I felt anger surge up in my throat at his ignorance. "She was insulting me. She deserved it."

Dagny looked surprised and confused that Thor knew my name. I threw her a haughty glance. She narrowed her eyes.

"I am glad you were defending your honor, but fighting this girl won't help you at all. Why, you two are the same age! Shouldn't you be friends?"

"I will never be friends with her," I spat. Thor sighed. "I'll have to take you to Mother. Fighting shouldn't be tolerated."

"Says the man who fights almost every challenger no matter where. That seems rather hypocritical, Thor," I said. Thor tightened his grip on me.

"That is different. We are grown men, you two are young girls who should be getting along rather than fighting."

I cocked my head, confused at his logic. "That doesn't make any sense."

Thor ignored my comment and pushed me in front of him. "Walk."

I caught one last glimpse of Dagny looking smug before I was herded back to the palace.

"Thor, Mother should be in the infirmary," I said when we passed by the medical ward. Thor shook his head. "She was having lunch with Father before I left to join my friends at the tavern, which was interrupted by your fight."

I didn't feel one ounce of remorse for interrupting Thor's rendezvous with his friends. In my opinion, I was saving the poor bartender from a very rowdy crowd.

"Wait, Father is going to be there?" I said. I paused suddenly. Thor nudged me forward again. "What do you have against Father?"

"Nothing," I said under my breath. "He's just never really liked me."

"What was that?" Thor asked, missing my last comment.

"Never mind."

Thor led me into a smaller room where Odin usually went when planning battles. Thor shoved open the door without knocking first. I winced along with Frigga at his nonchalant manner. Odin was standing behind his desk, a map spread out in front of him. He looked up at us, his one good eye seeming to bore a hole in me. I avoided his gaze pointedly.

"Mother, Father," Thor announced loudly. "I caught Haley fighting with another girl. I figured you would prefer to take over it."

"Yes Thor, thank you," Odin said. Thor bowed his head slightly and went out the same way he came in- loud.

Frigga looked exasperated. "Haley, why were you fighting?"

"She provoked me. I am not sorry for doing it. She insulted me and she has deserved it for years," I said without hesitation. Frigga put her face in her hands, not even bothering to ask who it was. I knew it was the wrong thing to say, but it has just poured out of me. I was so angry. Dagny had insulted me for years, and I hadn't done anything about it until now. I had always kept it cooped up inside me, and now it was all coming out.

"Haley, you cannot just fight if someone insults you! You have to handle it the right way," Odin instructed.

"What, by ignoring it? I have for years, but nothing has changed," I said angrily. Odin stood up straight. "Haley, you have constantly gotten into trouble for the past eight years. Sometimes, I wonder why I ever took you in."

I felt all the air go out of me as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I never knew Odin had hated me this much.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked suddenly. Odin wrinkled his nose, surprised. "I don't hate you."

"Well by the way you have treated me for years, I doubt it!" I shouted, headed to the door. Frigga stopped me. "Haley, we just want to know why you fight so much and act so rebellious."

"Ask your husband that. He should be able to tell you," I said. I walked out of the door, ignoring Frigga asking me to stop. I could hear Odin asking Frigga something. I ran into my chambers and yanked the door open. Why me? Why is it always me? It was always me and Loki. I could understand him not liking me, but his own son?

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. No sense in worrying over nothing.

I opened my book _Beasts_ _of the Nine Realms_ and started off where I had last stopped and waited for my punishment. I could hardly wait.

* * *

 **Just a quick question: Is Thor too OOC in this chapter? This is before "Thor" and when he learns humility and all of that, but I'm not sure if I made him too ignorant. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! So I haven't thought of an exact "update day" because it's summer, so I think I'll just update whenever I get a chapter done, or at least until school starts.**

 **pietoraven36- There'll be plenty of Loki and Haley coming up. :D I'm glad you like their interactions.**

 **Just a warning- this chapter does get a little dark. Haley's got to work through some things. :(**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Punished...Again.

I was lying on the couch in my chambers with Kaden sitting in a chair. I was trying to finish my book, but Kaden coming in and giving me an update on the battle distracted me.

"We've destroyed about five camps. There is about three left before we're able to wage a battle on their main camp," Kaden informed me.

"These are just bandits, why can't we just go and take them all out?" I said, irritated.

"I don't know. They're just so tough for a regular group of bandits. I have a feeling there is someone else behind all of this," Kaden said thoughtfully.

"Could be. Or maybe we are just bad at fighting," I muttered. Kaden folded his arms.

"What put you in such a bad mood?"

"I just got in trouble for back-talking to Odin," I said brightly. Kaden threw up his hands.

"Why can't you ever just walk away like a normal person?"

"That's offensive," I said, pushing myself up into a sitting position. "Besides, I had to defend myself. He was being really unfair."

"And yet you couldn't do it in a nice, non-offensive type of way?" Kaden asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "No."

"So, you've gotten punished twice in about a week and a half. That's a new record," Kaden said sarcastically.

"I am not sorry. Odin is ridiculous sometimes." I held up a finger when Kaden opened up his mouth to respond. "And I don't care what Heimdall hears. You know that." I closed my book and set it down on the table in front of me. "He asks why I do tricks and fight back, and the answer is either because it is funny or I am trying to make a point. It is really obvious."

"You remind me of Loki when he was young."

I turned to see Frigga enter, her blonde hair pulled back and a soft smile on her face. I was frozen, and Kaden was looking back and forth between us awkwardly.

"I am going to leave you two," Kaden said. He got up and left, giving me a look that clearly said _tell me everything later._ I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Frigga sat down in Kaden's abandoned chair. "Loki was always playing tricks and getting into trouble. Sometimes I forget that you two are not blood siblings."

I turned my head away at the mention of the sore subject that was my adoption. "What is my punishment this time?" I asked tiredly. Frigga adjusted her dress carefully. "We've decided that not letting you fight is punishment enough. Though I do not understand why not letting someone go to war is such a bad thing."

"Because I need to fight! I need to protect Asgard," I said desperately. Frigga looked me in the eye solemnly. "You want to fight because you want to prove that you are powerful enough to stay here in Asgard. I get it, you're adopted and you feel like you need to feel like you're a part of Asgard. But you're part of the family. We all accept you, and you don't need to constantly fight back."

"But you don't get it!" I stood up. "Odin hates me, and Thor thinks I'm just a stupid girl that should wear dresses all day and be friends with everyone! He should know different! He is friends with Sif, for gods sake!"

"That is not true, Haley, and you know it," Frigga said calmly. I shook my head. "Then be truthful with me. Who are my real parents?"

Frigga stopped moving. She thought for almost a complete minute before answering. "Your mother was a brave woman, and you should be proud of her."

"That doesn't tell me anything!" I said, annoyance ripping through me.

"It tells you everything! That should be enough for you."

I clenched my fist, my nails digging into my hand. "It is not enough." For the second time that day, I walked out of a room angry. I felt tears of frustration gather in my eyes. I wiped my hand across my face swiftly and ran to my usual place in Frigga's garden, the sun setting behind the far away ocean, the horizon lit up in a beautiful array of orange and red.

I summoned my magic and practiced the moves Loki had taught me a week ago, I put all of my frustration into practicing my fighting, ignoring the strain it put on my shoulder.

' _Then who are my real parents?'_ My own voice echoed through my head. I felt frustration build back up as I replayed Frigga's useless answer. I let a blast of fire out of my hand, scorching a trail of black ash on the cobblestones. I kicked out my leg, seeing another gout of fire appear. I heard the clanging of swords and the yells of injured men in my head as I remembered the battle that had taken place not long ago. I remembered the panicked look on the bandits' faces right before I killed them; I remembered their fear at death.

I felt my stomach lurch. I had killed people. People had died at my hand. I shook my head violently, banishing the sad thoughts. I had done what I had too. The bandits had made their choice, and their choice was to fight against the might of Asgard.

"If you continue like that, your injury won't get any better," said Loki's voice behind me. I paused and caught my breath, my shoulder throbbing painfully. Ash shifted in the slight wind and I could feel the hot air around me as I watched Loki stride around me and lean up against a tree.

"What's it to you? It's my injury," I said irritably. Loki pointed at the ash covering the cobblestones. "Look's like you have that move mastered."

"I think so. It's a real drain on my magic though. If I use it for more than a couple hours, it leaves me tired," I said as I pulled off my leather gloves that I wore when fighting. I had found them stashed in my usual hiding place; in the trunk of one of the fruit trees.

"You will get used to it. Soon, it will become effortless," Loki promised. I chuckled. "For some reason, I doubt that."

Loki crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. "You seem frustrated."

"What tipped you off?" I said bitterly. I sat down heavily on one of the stone benches, massaging my shoulder.

"You think I don't recognize a stress-relieving training session?" he said. I brushed some ash off my boots. "I would think that being second in line for king and an actual blood relative of Odin helps."

Loki laughed softly. "I wish. Believe me, Odin hates me as much as he hates you."

"At least someone agrees with me," I commented. Loki took a few steps toward me, watching some birds flitter in the trees. "Wholeheartedly."

I followed his movement until he stopped next to me.

"I've been banned from fighting," I informed him. Loki glanced at me. "By whom?"

"Frigga. She's afraid I'll injure myself to the point of death if I go to war again," I said. "It's just my luck I get injured badly on my first time fighting."

"It was your first time, I wouldn't hold it against you. You would get better as you go on," Loki pointed out. I sighed. "But I won't get another chance. All I wanted to do was to fight for my home, and it's been taken away from me. Now there's nothing left for me to do. I'll continue training, but it will all be for nothing."

"If you want, I can put in a good word to Frigga. See if I can change her mind," Loki offered. I looked up at him. "Would you?"

Loki smirked. "I can try. They don't call me 'Silver Tongue' for nothing." I instantly felt relieved. If anyone could convince Frigga, it was Loki. I've seen him convince people to do amazing things.

"I guess this won't help, but they're going to attack a major camp in two days," Loki said offhandedly. "I won't be able to convince Frigga in two days. Changing someone's mind takes time."

I smiled broadly, an idea coming to me.

"What?" Loki asked, seeing my face light up.

"If I want to go, then I'll have to go undercover," I said. Loki straightened up. "I like your way of thinking."

"I do too," I stood up and faced Loki. "Let's do it."

{-}{-}{-}

"So, my concealment spell only lasts for as long as I can sustain it, and with you in a different realm, I can only do it for about four hours," Loki said. He had pulled me aside when all of the men were mounting up. Abarrane and Kaden were there, muttering to themselves on their horses. I was clutching the reins of a strange, brown horse that Loki had brought me. If I had ridden Vedr, people would have known that something was up.

"I don't think this will be a very long battle, Loki. It's just another skirmish," I said confidently. Loki took the reins from me and held the horse still as I mounted up. "Let's hope."

I steered my horse toward the group of warriors massing beside the road leading to the Bifrost. I gave Loki one last confident smile.

I halted my horse right on the edge of the group, as far away from Abarrane and Kaden as I could get. I didn't want to risk them recognizing me.

When we finally set off toward the Bifrost. So far, no one recognized me. Loki had set up a double of me to sit in my chambers and act like I would. He also changed my appearance, but I didn't know what I looked like besides my hair becoming shorter and lighter in color.

Like before, we went through the Bifrost in small groups. When we landed on Vanahiem, we were in a different spot than before. There were no trees- just an open prairie. There were more of us than last time. About fifty horses were nickering and prancing nervously. I spotted Abarrane and Kaden riding next to each other, their heads held high.

As we rode, I instinctively flexed my shoulder. I had learned a healing spell in a book in the library, and I had managed to speed up the healing process. Now all I had left was a faint scar as a reminder of my first battle.

The bandit camp was bigger than the last one, but there were no heavy artillery. I felt pride warm my chest when I remembered me and Abarrane taking out the crossbows in the last battle.

My horse sped up into a quick gallop with the others, and I felt the same anticipation that I had felt before. But now I knew what to expect.

We thundered into the camp, once again surprising the men. It was early morning, so most were just getting up and beginning to move about. I pulled my bow out and shot a few arrows. The first couple missed, but I scored a hit with my third shot. I spun my horse around triumphantly, watching the Asgardian forces flood through the camp. This time, we had the advantage of numbers.

I shot a couple more arrows before my horse squealed. It dropped down below me, throwing me out in front. I rolled to my feet, putting my bow away and drawing my dagger. I ran to check the horse, but it was too late. I spun around to meet some bandits that threw all of their weight at me. I cursed as one scored a hit on my leg, and the other cut my cheek. I felt blood drip down my neck, but I continued going. I had taken out one of the bandits, but the other was expertly dodging my every move. I was about to lose the fight when an Asgardian man shot him with an arrow as he rode by. I shouted a quick thank you. I stood up and perused the battle for any struggling people.

My heart dropped when I saw Abarrane fighting three bandits at once. I ran toward her, engaging one of the bandits. I was surprised at his skill level as he landed a quick blow to my ribs, effectively knocking the wind out of me. I swung my dagger toward him, but he knocked it out my hand. I felt fear cloud my vision as I saw the bandit lunge toward me. I caught a glance of Abarrane, who was quickly losing strength. I felt desperation burst through me, and I felt my magic flow through my body. I lashed out with me hand and the bandit who was rushing at me was caught in a burst of white-hot flame.

I watched as he stumbled back, severely burned across his face and blinded. I left him and went to help Abarrane. She stared in amazement as I took out another bandit using the magic that Loki had taught me what felt like a long time ago. Abarrane shielded her eyes as blue fire crackled through the air and seared the bandit's throat. I turned to the other and dispatched him quickly. I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I met Abarrane's wide eyes.

"Haley?" she whispered. I lowered my hands. "Yes." I felt the disguise burn off me, and Abarrane opened her mouth to no doubt yell at me when I heard several screams of soldiers behind us. I turned to see a massive man in armor black as a starless night striding through the camp, just wiping out Asgardian men as he went. I immediately went to shield Abarrane from the man. He was powerful- more powerful than I had ever seen before- perhaps even rivaling Odin. I looked around, vainly searching for something to stop him. Nothing appeared.

I was just about to make a desperate attempt to stop the man when thunder sounded and lightning flashed. I recognized Thor as he appeared from the battle. He engaged the man, using Mjolnir to summon lightning. I marveled at Thor's strength. I never knew he could fight like this.

Suddenly, the fight took a wrong turn. The black-armored man caught Thor up the side of his head with heavily gauntleted fists. Gashes appeared on his face, and I gasped. The man beat Thor down into submission. Thor tried to fight back, but the man pushed him down as if he were nothing but a small child.

"You think you can beat me?" The man's voice rang out among the camp. It went silent as all fighting ceased and everyone focused their attention on the man and Thor. "I am Athalstan! The King-Slayer! No one wins against me!"

Athalstan pushed down Thor again. Thor struggled away from him, his hammer flying to his hand. Thor tried to summon lightning, but Tyr, the second in command to Odin, stopped him. He stood in front of Thor and faced Athalstan.

"We forfeit this fight. Let us go in peace back to Asgard. You win this battle," Tyr said in a commanding voice. Athalstan lowered his sword. "Very well. But do not expect me to be so merciful next time."

Tyr voiced his gratitude and helped Thor up. Thor shrugged him off, and belligerently spoke saying that forfeiting was an idiotic idea. Tyr ignored him and called the Asgardians to him. Abarrane and I joined the Asgardians as we grouped up to let Heimdall take us back. Only a couple horses remained.

When we landed back on Asgard, everyone immediately relaxed. Abarrane and I shared frightened glances. We had never seen such a display of power before.

"Haley?" Odin's voice rang out and everyone froze. I closed my eyes. I had been caught.

Abarrane pushed me out of the group. I shot her an annoyed glance, then I met Odin's eye. He was not happy.

I was in big trouble this time.

* * *

 **Another author's note... I know this story is kind of dark and it doesn't have many humorous scenes, but hopefully after I finish this, I want to do an AU where Haley interacts with the Avengers in a series of one-shots (don't worry- this one will continue for quite some time. :) Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry for that! Life just kinda got in the way.**

 **On a happier note, this story has almost 300 views! Thank you for all of the favorites and follows, and to pietoraven36 for commenting on almost every chapter. Your comments really help. :)**

 **So as usual... Please R &R!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Fighting on One Condition

All of the soldiers exchanged awkward glances. Armor rustled in the uncomfortable silence. I swallowed nervously. Odin stood next to Heimdall, Gungnir gripped in his hand and anger written across his face. Frigga stood, worried, behind Odin. I met Odin's eye and stood in defiance, playing with the slightly singed cloth of the sleeve of my armor in nervousness. I normally didn't get nervous in front of Odin, but this wasn't going to be the normal discussion of my antics. I was in serious trouble this time, and there was no way I was getting out of it.

"Haley," Odin began in an eerily calm voice. I could feel the stares of all the soldiers as they watched the scene unfold before them. I shuffled my boots, dirt crunching under my weight. Nobody moved. Even Heimdall didn't remove his sword from the pedestal. His amber eyes traced me, probably looking for any wounds. He met my eyes I stared back, trying to unsuccessfully read his expression. I turned back to Odin and waited for him to continue.

"You disobeyed our wishes," Odin continued. "You went off to fight against your mother's orders and deceived the rest of the family. This is beyond what I ever expected of you."

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as the soldiers started to whisper. This was worse than I had expected. Public humiliation was one of my worst fears, and unfortunately Odin knew it.

"Our trust is broken, and your mother is very disappointed in you. When Heimdall told me what you had done, I could hardly believe it. I didn't know what I would do. You obviously don't learn your lesson from earlier punishments, so I was at a loss on how to deal with you."

"Deal with me?" I blurted out. "Am I just a pawn on your chessboard? Someone to manipulate and use?"

Odin silenced me by banging Gungnir on the ground. The blow echoed through the chamber, making me wince reflexively.

"We have been through this several times before, and I do not wish to revisit the topic," Odin thundered. I gritted my teeth and glared at the ground. Of course he didn't want to discuss his motives. He just didn't want to say that I was right.

"Now your mother and I have decided to take away what is most important to you for two weeks, and keep you confined in the castle at the same time," Odin said. I felt sudden fear at what he said. Take away something important? What if I needed it?

While thoughts chased around each other in my head, Odin continued. "Frigga will block your magic when we get back to the palace, and the head kitchen maid has agreed to let you work in the kitchens for the duration of your punishment. That should keep you out of trouble."

I felt horror rip through me. Not my magic. Odin was never a magic user, so he didn't understand what having magic felt like. Magic is a part of you. You can feel it constantly moving and building inside you. You can access it whenever, and you always subconsciously feel relief when your magic is still there and obeys you. It makes up who you are. Without my magic for two weeks, I wouldn't be myself.

"But that's cruel," I began. Odin cut me off with a glare. I felt the defiance in me collapse. I wasn't getting out of this like I usually could.

"No trying to get around this. It's final," Odin said. He motioned for me to follow him and I did, casting an uncertain glance at Abarrane as I went. She shrugged, an apologetic look on her face. Odin was waiting on his horse, Sleipnir, while another stable hand was holding a black horse for me.

I sullenly got on the horse and set off the rainbow bridge behind Odin. I heard the voices of the soldiers behind us as we cantered down the bridge, no doubt discussing my latest blunder.

When we got back to the palace, I dismounted and followed Odin into the throne room. Frigga hurried up to me and looked me over.

"Oh, thank the gods you're well," Frigga said breathlessly. She hugged me, then held me out at arms length. "But I am still severely disappointed in you."

"I know," I said. Frigga pursed her lips and said, "We might as well clean you up."

"It's not that bad," I protested. "Just a couple scrapes."

"We'll see about that," Frigga demurred. She led me to the healing rooms and sat me down in front of a bowl of water. She turned my face to get a look at the cut. She dipped a cloth into the bowl and gently started to wipe off the dried blood.

"This will heal nicely. Just keep it clean," Frigga instructed. I nodded and she bent down to pull off my left boot, revealing the cut just below my knee.

"You got lucky this time around," Frigga said as she cleaned the cut off and wound a clean, white bandage around it. "No horrible wounds."

I pulled my boot back on when she finished. "Very lucky," I said sarcastically.

"If you're referring to your punishment, you brought this on yourself," Frigga said impatiently. "And it's just in time for my mother's visit. You'll be well behaved this time around."

I stood up quickly, almost knocking the bowl of water over. "Freyja's coming?"

"Yes," Frigga said, surprised. "Why, is that an issue?"

"Just that… never mind," I muttered. Frigga stood up with the water in her hand. "She'll be here tonight, and I expect you to be cleaned up and ready to be polite."

"Yes, Mother," I said with a slight trace of dismay. Frigga shook her head. "I don't understand what your issue is. She's your grandmother, not some evil witch."

"Last time, she tried to set me up in an arranged marriage," I reminded her. "I was only ten years old."

"She just has your best interests at heart," Frigga said as she moved away.

"Right."

Frigga gave me a scolding look before handing off the water and dirty rags to a servant. "And for the love of Valhalla, please don't mention your fighting. She won't like it."

I shrugged. "She won't like anything I say."

Frigga didn't seem to hear my last comment. She shooed me out of the healing rooms, telling me to take it easy on my bad leg. I said something about not feeling it before, and Frigga gave me one more glare before I headed off to my chambers to get ready for Freyja's arrival.

{-}{-}{-}

I was drying my hair off after taking a bath when Loki slid into my chambers. He was dressed in his armor, all fancy looking and important. I dropped my hair and asked without looking. "What's up now?"

"Nothing," Loki said. "I just wanted to see you after your latest endeavor.'

"Well, I failed spectacularly," I said shortly. I adjusted the light blue and white dress Frigga was making me wear. "Father confronted me before all the soldiers and everything. It was embarrassing."

"At least you failed spectacularly and not stupidly," Loki commented. I laughed. "I guess."

"You look nice," Loki said. I smiled. "And you too. I can't believe Mother invited Grandmother to visit. Last time was a nightmare."

"It was hilarious," Loki chuckled. "I've never seen you more frightened in your life."

"You would've been too, if your grandmother was trying to fix you up with a stranger at ten years old."

"Oh, you're thinking about that? I was talking about her embarrassing you in front of everyone by asking how your training was going, and then you answered without thinking about your warrior training."

"She was so angry. I think she expects me to be some sort of queen and sit all prim and proper all day," I said, pulling my hair back out of my eyes and clipping it. "I'd rather be out riding Vedr in the dirt than discuss treaties and trade with royals or being stuck in the healing rooms all day."

"I'm glad you aren't like that," Loki said. "You'd end up like Dagny, and we all know how you two get along."

"Poorly," I said with a smirk. "I'll just keep my mouth shut this time."

"You'd better," Loki said jokingly. "I think we need to get down to the main hall, now. Imagine what would happen if we were late."

"War breaks out in throne room," I said, grinning as I followed Loki out of my chambers and down the hallway to the main hall.

"Amazingly accurate," Loki responded, shoving open the doors to the main hall. Frigga was standing next to Odin at the back, Thor already there and standing proudly with his shining armor and red cape. I caught his eye and he smiled widely. I hurried up the stairs to Odin's throne to stand by Frigga. Loki took his place next to Thor.

All of the people sitting at the long tables waiting for the feast to start quieted down as the massive hall doors swung open again, this time admitting a tall, regal woman with long brown hair streaked with gray, and blue eyes not unlike Thor's. She had guards surrounding her protectively. As she reached us, the guards stopped and let you walk up the steps to greet Frigga. Frigga hugged her mother then exchanged pleasantries with Odin. Thor bowed gracefully, and Loki and I shared a grin when his cape fell around his head. Loki did his own classic bow, and then Freyja was standing in front of me.

"Stand straight, don't slouch," she commanded, hitting me on the back and forcing me to stand straight. I immediately straightened up and fumbled to bow in a ladylike way.

"Still not paying attention to etiquitte classes, are we?" Freyja said. I looked over at Frigga, not sure how to answer. She distracted her mother by saying something about how welcome she was. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Soon after that, the noise in the hall started up again, and we sat down at the head table.

"So, Thor, I understand you went to battle this morning," Freyja said. Thor agreed, saying something about the pride of being in battle with his fellow Asgardians.

"Still not fighting, Loki?" Freyja asked. Loki froze, his bored gaze sharpening with discomfort. "I can if I want." He said simply. Freyja dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure your time will come soon."

Then she turned to me.

"You're growing into a fine young woman," she said. I said a quiet thank you, not sure where the conversation was heading.

"How old are you? Almost thirteen? You know, there is a fine boy about your age that lived of Alfheim. His father is the king, and he is in the making of being a fine warrior," Freyja said offhandedly. I stopped eating. No… not again…

"I'm only twelve," I said quietly. Freyja didn't seem to understand. "I was married at sixteen! It's perfectly okay."

I looked across the table at Loki and shook my head frantically. He mouthed something along the lines of, _if she tries to marry you off, I'll save you._

I mouthed back, _please._

Frigga laughed softly. "I don't think we have to worry about that for a while."

I instantly relaxed. That was the second time Frigga had saved me from an awkward conversation, and it's been only an hour!

Suddenly, Thor asked me none-too-quietly about my leg injury.

"How is it feeling?" he asked. "Was it bad?"

I opened my mouth to respond, not knowing how Thor knew about my injury in the first place, but Freyja beat me to it.

"What injury? Where did you get it from?" Freyja demanded.

"I- uh-" I tried to respond, but I was no God of Lies like Loki. "I fell," I said stupidly. Freyja narrowed her eyes. "You were fighting, weren't you?"

"Well," I began, trying to steer clear of the sensitive topic.

"You're a woman! They can't fight!" Freyja said loudly. I cringed. Luckily, no one else heard besides the people at he head table.

"Frigga, why have you let this nonsense go on?" Freyja demanded. Frigga said, "I've banned her from fighting. She won't ever fight again."

"Good. Women need to stay at home, where they can help," Freyja seemed happy to let it rest, but I stood up.

"No," I said forcefully. Frigga motioned at me to sit down, but I ignored her.

"Women can do things that men do too. And in my case, its fighting," I leaned in. "I do not want to be some proper princess who sits around all day. I want to be out defending my home and fighting with my friends for what I love. I don't feel fear at being sent out to fight, I feel strong, because it's what I am called to do, and it's what I am good at. And you can't stop me from doing what my heart beats for; protecting my home."

Freyja sat dumbfounded, her mouth open. No one had ever openly defied her before.

"Well I never," she said. I sat down again, feeling the stares of Odin and Frigga as I looked away. I caught Loki looking surprised. He had a delighted look on his face. I had finally stood my ground for what I wanted, and as a bonus, it including humiliating Freyja and beating her at her own game. I saw Frigga staring thoughtfully at the table. Odin had his face in his hands, no doubt tired of me speaking out.

Thor whispered a _nice job_ when Freyja wasn't looking, and I let a small grin creep over my face. Victory.

{-}{-}{-}

Later that night, after the feast was done and I was sitting in my chambers brushing out my hair, Frigga walked in.

"Haley," she said softly. I let my hair drop and turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Is that what you really feel?" Frigga asked, referring to my outburst earlier.

"Yes. And it's what I've been trying to tell you for the past few days," I said. Frigga folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"Odin and I have discussed this, and we decided to let you fight again."

I stood up quickly. "Really? You're not lying?"

"No. We figured that if you were that passionate, you would just continue to defy us and sneak out at every opportunity." Frigga hesitated for a moment before continuing. "And I suppose it was my own fear making me hold you back. I was afraid of something happening to you, but after speaking to Abarrane about you saving her and the way you come alive in a battle, I realized that even though you have only fought in two battles and are still very young, you are strong enough to watch out for yourself."

I ran forward and hugged Frigga. She hugged me back and stood up. "Just one condition."

"What?" I asked. I would be prepared to agree to anything at this point.

"You have to promise not to be seriously injured again. If you do, I'm afraid I'll have to ban you again until you are much older."

"That's a hard promise to make, especially when you're fighting in a battle," I said truthfully. Frigga sighed. "I understand, but it is what your father and I have decided on. And that's the way it'll have to be."

I paused a moment to consider the offer, then replied, "I'll do my best."

"I know you will," Frigga said, her voice full of pride. She wished me a good night, and headed out the door.

"Oh, and Haley?"

I looked over where she was by the doorframe.

"Don't worry about my mother. She's a little stuck on old ways," Frigga said. I agreed and watched her leave before yelling a very loud "Yes!" to the ceiling. I had done it. I was going to finally be able to defeat the bandits with my friends. Nothing could spoil my good mood.

Or so I thought.

* * *

 **Ehehehe cliffhanger! I just had to do it. :) So in the movies and myths, Freyja isn't Frigga's mother, but in the myths she's always had a strong connection with her, so that's what I'm going with. I hope that added a bit of humor to the story. Loki's been in here a lot, and I'm just wondering if I'm keeping him in character. Please tell me if anyone is OOC, and I'll try to fix it.**

 **Thanks for reading, as usual!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! They really do help.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: The Day it all Started

I breathed in the fresh morning air, letting it fill me up. I was standing on a balcony overlooking Asgard, and the city couldn't have looked more beautiful. Buildings shone in the early summer morning sunlight, and the faint noises of people getting ready for the day could be heard.

I turned to go back inside, still grinning from my victory the night before. It couldn't have been more aptly timed. There was going to be a sunset raid on a bandit camp, and I was going to be a part of it.

I strode down the hallway and entered the main hall. I spotted Kaden and Abarrane eating by a group of young warriors. Kaden saw me standing in the doorway and waved me over, his mouth full of food. I sat down in the place he had saved me and began to fill my plate up with food and relaxed as the familiar comforting sound of voices talking about their day to come filled the hall. I was sure nothing could ruin my happiness. I was able to fight!

"You seem happy," Abarrane spoke up. I nodded, swallowing my bite of a roll. "I managed to escape punishment again. And I'm going to fight in the raid tonight."

"How'd you manage that?" Kaden asked. I shrugged. "I just faced off to my stick-in-the-mud grandmother yesterday and Frigga happened to approve."

"I'm sure Frigga didn't approve of your outburst, Haley," Abarrane supplied. I finished off my roll. "Whatever. I slipped punishment again and profited from my slight temper. I'd consider that a good day."

" _Slight_ temper," Abarrane joked. I elbowed her, Kaden watching on in amusement.

"Are you sure you should be fighting with that leg?" Abarrane questioned, reverting to her usual motherly role. I rubbed the wound automatically. "It's fine, just a little sore. It was a small graze, nothing major."

"Whatever you say," Abarrane held up her hands. "Your funeral."

"Are you coming?" I asked. "On the raid, I mean."

"No. I got a pretty nasty cut in my arm. It'll be useless for a few more days," Abarrane said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Me neither. I wasn't ever asked, so I assume I'm staying behind," Kaden said between bites of food.

"So it is just me tonight. I'll tell you two how it went after," I offered. Kaden nodded. "Please."

"Well, I challenge you to come back without a wound," Abarrane said. I stared at her, slightly hurt. "I don't always come back wounded."

Abarrane lifted one eyebrow. "You've been in two battles, and the first you almost died from an arrow wound and the second you come back with a leg wound and a punishment to boot."

"This time, Frigga made me promise not to get seriously hurt."

"Isn't that a ridiculous thing to agree to, especially in war?" Kaden said skeptically. I pushed my food around my plate with my fork. "Whatever gets me fighting again."

"Have fun with that," Abarrane got up and pulled the buckles on her boots tight. "I'm off to train."

"I'll come with," Kaden said quickly. He wolfed down the last of his breakfast and hurried after Abarrane, calling a swift good luck for the raid. I finished up my food not long after and decided to head down to the archery range. My bowman ship needed work.

I picked up my quiver and bow from the armory and entered the archery field. Targets were lined up against the brick wall of another armory, and men shot arrows skillfully into the targets.

I slung my quiver on my back and picked up my bow. It was a twelfth birthday present from Thor and Loki, and I had treasured it ever since. It was a pretty silver color and fashioned out of the rare white trees that only grew on Alfheim. Thor had somehow managed to get the wood, and Loki had enchanted it so the string would never break and the wood would always remain a polished silver no matter what happened to it.

I notched my first arrow on the string and pulled back the bow fluidly, the supple wood bending willfully. I breathed in, then let my arrow fly. I sighed with dissatisfaction when the arrow missed the bullseye, and instead landed a couple inches out. I nocked another arrow, this time coming a little closer. I made sure to check my stance with every shot, and soon I would hit the bullseye four out of five times.

"That's not bad for a twelve year old warrior," a female voice said behind me. I turned to see Sif standing in the archery range, her armor polished nicely and her shield strapped to her back.

"Thank you," I responded, moving to pull my arrows from the target and sticking them back in my quiver. "I'm getting there."

"I heard about your latest punishment," Sif said.

"Is that the only thing people talk about?" I said, frustrated. It seemed all of the palace staff and warriors knew about my every mistake and blunder. It was unfortunate, being the king's adopted daughter. The few people that knew about my existence knew everything about me, and every new punishment was juicy gossip to share with friends.

"No. They also talk about what ale tastes best and who married who," Sif said. I put my bow in my quiver and walked out of the archery range with Sif beside me.

"That reminds me, Thor said Queen Frigga and King Odin wanted you in the Allfather's study. It sounded really important."

"What now?" I said tiredly. I couldn't think of anything else I had done wrong in the past fourteen hours.

"You'll have to find out. Thor didn't say," Sif said. I handed my quiver to a servant to put away. I thanked the servant and trudged up the path back to the palace.

"Thank you for telling me," I said when we reached one of the many palace doors.

"No problem, Lady Haley," Sif said lightly. I smiled gently and entered the palace. I quickly found Odin's study and knocked before hearing Odin call, "Enter!"

I shoved open the door with a slight squeaking of hinges. Frigga was sitting woodenly in a chair, her hands twisted in her lap.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved to sit in the only other empty chair. Odin was seated behind his desk, a stack of papers sitting before him. I waited for his reply.

"I realize that Frigga and I have decided to let you fight, but we must not let your earlier punishment go unnoticed," Odin said. I immediately slumped over. So I hadn't evaded punishment after all.

"Frigga is here to block your magic," Odin waved his hand toward my mother, who was sitting up straight in a light red dress, her blonde hair done up nicely.

"What if I need my magic in the battle?" I said, feeling slight panic at the thought of being without my magic in the middle of a fight.

"I think you can cope like any normal soldier for two simple weeks. I can't let this punishment slip," Odin said. There wasn't any room for negotiation in his tone of voice. I met Frigga's blue eyes and clenched my fist against the arm of the chair.

"It won't hurt," Frigga said. She stood up and pressed two fingers to my neck, just below my jawline. I felt something enter my body, then the familiar hum of magic inside me ceased. I breathed heavily as Frigga removed her fingers, her eyes apologetic.

"You'll get used to the absence of magic," Frigga said, trying to calm me down. I sucked in another breath when I realized I couldn't feel the thrum of energy inside me. Only my steady heartbeat remained.

"I don't know if I will," I said quietly. The emptiness inside me was almost unbearable.

"Then perhaps this will teach you not to disobey us anymore," Odin spoke up. I forced my breathing to return to normal, my earlier panic fading away when I told myself that this wasn't permanent. I would get my magic back.

I didn't answer Odin, just stood up and left when he dismissed me with another wave of his hand. Frigga gave me an encouraging smile, and I tried to return it, though it probably looked more like a grimace.

I wasn't sure what to do until the battle besides wander around the palace wallowing in my self-pity. I knew it was my fault for my magic being taken away, but all I did was sullenly drag my feet, occasionally seeing a palace worker.

When the sun started to dip below the horizon, I trudged down to the armory to get ready for the battle. Where I had excitement before for the coming fight, I only had longing for my magic to come back and fill the emptiness.

I went to my armor rack and pulled on my armor halfheartedly, making sure my weapons were all in the right places and going outside to meet the group.

I accepted Vedr's reins from a stable hand and lifted myself onto his back. He snorted and pawed at the ground restlessly. He was ready to go; I was not.

"Are you feeling alright, Lady Haley?" Tyr asked, bringing his copper stallion up to me. I said a vague yes. I could tell Tyr wasn't convinced, but he didn't press. He took his place at the front of the group and we moved out to the Bifrost.

Through the whole trip to the Bifrost and landing on Vanaheim, I worried and procrastinated over the battle. At first I was angry at Odin for taking away my magic, thinking he was trying to sabotage me in some way, but my thoughts quickly shifted to being prepared for the upcoming battle. This was my third battle, and I wasn't expecting anything different from the first two.

 _Except you don't have your magic,_ said the tiny voice in my head. I pushed the thought away and followed Tyr's commands as we fanned out to surprise the bandits. I had one last thought before the attack began, _why is it that we always initiate the battle, but have lost every time?_

I was determined to not lose this time.

When we hit the bandit camp, it felt different. It didn't feel like we were attacking a group of lowly men, but instead attacking a camp of well-trained men ready to fight and defend their land.

I remembered the huge black man from before, and shuddered. That was immense power, and I was hoping we wouldn't run into him again.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts and thrown into the heat of battle. All thoughts of being without magic disappeared, and I felt the familiar adrenaline rush from the previous battles.

I whipped out my throwing knives and managed to catch a couple of bandits. They fell, Vedr jumping smoothly over them.

I turned Vedr around and noticed something different about the bandits. They didn't have the piecemeal armor from the previous camps. Their armor was glossy and well polished. I frowned and surveyed the rest of the camp. All of the other bandits were the same.

"Tyr!" I called out, cantering toward the seasoned soldier as he expertly wielded a sword on his horse.

"What is it?" he shouted back over the din of the battle. I threw one of my knives and caught a bandit that was sneaking up on Tyr.

"I think we hit one of the main camps!" I said, pulling back on the reins to keep Vedr under control. "Look at their armor."

Tyr glanced around the battlefield. "I think you're right. This isn't good."

"Who is planning these things?" I asked as I pulled my dagger out and caught a bandit unawares.

"Me. And Odin," Tyr replied. "I think our information is off, though. I don't remember having a big black man named Athalstan part of the camp description from the scouts."

I made Vedr back up a couple feet so I could get a good position on some bandits. Tyr urged his horse into a gallop after a group of escaping bandits. I whirled around, trying to find a new target.

I narrowed my eyes when I caught a suspicious looking bandit attacking Asgardian men mercilessly. The men seemed to just fall when the bandit reached them.

I sped Vedr into a canter and ran past the bandit, trying to catch his eye. I frowned when I saw his face was covered up in a black mask, his armor strangely twisted and covered in weird symbols.

"Crap, a magician," I muttered, pulling Vedr around again. I came in for a second pass, this time one of my throwing knives ready. I threw the knife, expecting it to go right through his mask. With startling speed, the magician caught the knife by the handle and hurled it away. I hissed through my teeth and drew my dagger.

I passed by the magician, about to swing my dagger when the magician threw out his hand and an unseen force gripped my leg. I fell off Vedr unceremoniously, dust catching in my throat and making it hard to breath. The wind was knocked out of me. I watched Vedr gallop away, frightened at having no rider. I pushed myself onto my hand sand knees, coughing up dirt and trying to catch my breath. I saw the magician stroll over and throw me back with his magic. I cursed and struggled to get up out of the crumpled remains of a tent. The magician sent me flying toward him and held me in place. I winced, feeling my bad leg begin to throb with pain. The magician stepped toward me, the only thing visible on his face his black eyes. Without thinking, I tried to summon my magic, but remembered my punishment.

I felt helpless as the magician inched closer, taking his own time. His boots left prints in the dry dirt and his hand curled in. I felt my chest tighten as I was brought closer to the magician. He put his face up to mine. I could smell something rotten, but then something sickly sweet.

I tried to turn my head, but he stopped me.

"Haley Odindottir," he said, his voice rasping. My eyes widened at the mention of my name.

"How do you know that?" I whispered. The magician wheezed. I realized he was laughing.

"I am Valathor, the dark magician. I know everything," he gripped the front of my armor. "I know that Odin isn't your real father."

I felt my stomach turn over. How did he know all of this?

"Everyone in the palace knows that," I said, trying to keep up my rebellious nature and pretend that he wasn't bothering me.

"No, but only the palace workers know you exist," Valathor said. "Why is Odin keeping you a secret? What is he trying to hide?"

I had often wondered the same thing, but there was no way that this magician could know this.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"The downfall of Odin. I want to see his family scattered, and fortunately, that includes you," Valathor's black eyes seemed to darken even further, if that was even possible. "Odin did something to me so long ago, and I vowed to destroy him. Athalstan has been helping me achieve my goals."

I vaguely wondered what Odin did to make someone hate him so much. I felt sick at the thought of someone knowing all of my secrets, all of my thoughts, especially this magician.

Valathor held up a dagger. It was covered in something green and sickly looking. "This is Syrgja, or the Sorrowful Poison."

"Why do they call it that?" I gasped out; afraid at the direction this was going.

"You'll find out soon enough," Valathor rasped. In one swift movement, he gripped the dagger by the handle and jammed it in my stomach, just above my right pelvis where my armor was weakest. I choked, unimaginable pain making my vision fuzzy. My stomach lurched, bringing the taste of vomit to the back of my throat. I was finally released from Valathor's spell. I dropped to the ground and lay there, helpless, as Valathor moved away and seemed to vanish into thin air. I rolled onto my side and curled into myself, coughing and gripping the ground in pain.

Vedr trotted up to me and snuffled me anxiously. He turned so I could grab onto his saddle and pull myself into a sitting position. I lifted my armor and saw the dagger sticking out of me, blood dripping down my leg and staining my leather pants. I gripped the handle and pulled the dagger out, letting out a cry as pain shot up my abdomen. Blood slicked my hand and I quickly pulled a cloth out of Vedr's saddlebags. I balled it up and pressed it to my stomach. To my surprise, there wasn't as much blood as I thought.

I pulled the cloth away after a few minutes, ignoring the battle currently going on around me. I saw the thin slice the dagger had made and let out a sigh of relief. It was missed anything major.

I looked closer and realized the veins around the wound were a strange green color. I grimaced when I remembered the poison.

I heard Tyr call out retreat and got up into Vedr's saddle with a little push from Vedr's velvety nose. I held my hand to the wound and urged Vedr into a canter, feeling every jolt up my stomach.

We made it back into the Bifrost, and I cantered out onto the rainbow bridge with the rest of the soldiers. I made it up to the palace and handed off Vedr to one of the stable hands, hiding my wound as best I could.

I felt lightheaded as I was walking down the hall to my chambers. I almost made it when I saw Loki rounding the bend. His eyes widened in surprised when he saw me slumped over and stumbling. He ran over and held me up, his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Haley?" He asked, urgency ringing through his tone. His face swam before my eyes and I gasped out, "Don't tell Frigga." Before letting the blackness swallow me up. I heard Loki's voice echoing in my ears and vaguely felt my body hit the floor. Then all was silent.

* * *

 **Just a quick A/N: So Valathor was actually unplanned. I'm sorry if he got a little too dark, but I actually love his presence in the story. The crazy things that pop up when you write. XD**

 **Syrgja is based off the Old Norse word for "sorrow". The poison,** **Valathor, and Athalstan are all made up and are a part of my OC army. :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I had a different chapter seven up for a while, but when I read it the next day it was really weird. So I rewrote it, and it's MUCH better. Sorry if that confused any of you. D:**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Enjoy the new chapter seven. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Nightmares

 _"Run!" my mother called. I tried to find her through the thick, choking black smoke. My mind faintly registered that our house was on fire, and that I was in danger._

 _"Haley, please go find a guard, find someone. Run toward town!" my mother pulled me in for one last hug. "I love you, Haley. You'll be okay."_

 _I tried to catch onto the fabric of my mother's dress, but an unseen force gripped her and pulled her back._

 _"Mama!" I screamed, reaching out with my small, three-year-old hands. I could hear the faint screaming of my mother. I stood stock still for a moment before finally setting off, going as fast as my tiny toddler legs could carry me. The stars twinkled through the smoke, and a full moon rose before me._

 _Soon, the noise of horses came from the road ahead. I froze as they clattered into view, a horde of guards galloping toward the fire. I ran to the side of the road before I was crushed beneath the gigantic hooves of the horses. I stood by, watching them race by. I had just remembered I needed to get their attention when they were out of sight. But then a man on a black horse called to his comrades to keep going as he doubled back. I tried to hide against the trunk of a lone tree when the man neared me. My heart threatened to beat out of my chest when the horse stopped right in front of me._

 _"Are you okay?" I looked up into the eyes of a man wearing green and leather armor. I tried to unsuccessfully melt into the tree trunk._

 _The man sighed and dismounted, holding the reins of his horse in one hand as he approached me._

 _"Where are you from?" he asked, his green eyes searching me. I pointed one shaky finger toward my burning home. The man frowned and opened his mouth to say something when one of the guards cantered up to him on a spotted mare._

 _"Prince Loki, we need your magic to subdue the blaze. We can't stop it on our own," the guard panted. The man- Loki- nodded. He stood up._

 _"Can you take her to the palace? I believe she has some burns that need some taking care of," Loki said as he pulled himself onto his steed. The guard agreed, and Loki rode away in a fast gallop._

 _The guard rode up to me and pulled me into the saddle. I looked back one more time at my home. I rubbed tears off my chubby toddler cheeks as I watched my only home burn with my mother in it. I screamed, trying vainly to get back to my mother. The soldier hung onto me, urging his horse into a fast canter. I huddled against his armor, my body shaking with fear and sadness. I closed my eyes and cried for the mother I would never see again._

I bolted upright, my blankets tangled around my legs and my shirt soaked with sweat. I was trembling from the memory and I felt a couple tears drop down onto my neck. I swiftly wiped them away and looked around the room, confused. Moonlight filtered through the single window, and the room was dark. I last remembered blacking out in the hallway right in front of Loki.

Embarrassment heated my cheeks. I hated myself for looking so weak in front of my brother.

 _Ugh, I have to get over this stupid pride feeling,_ I thought, rubbing my face. I moved to get out of bed, but stopped when a stabbing pain shot up my stomach. I shut my eyes tight when I remembered the dagger wound.

I carefully lifted up my tunic that I wore under my armor, noticing that someone had pulled off my armor and set it in the corner of the room. I winced when I saw a white bandage wound around my abdomen. I fingered it lightly and felt my sore muscles protest against the faint touch. I bent my legs to get back in bed, one of my knees stiff and resisting the bend. I pulled up my leather pants and saw another bandage around my knee. I sighed when I remembered my leg wound from before. I must've reopened it.

I reached around for the candle that was seated on my bedside table and struck a match to light it, missing my magic terribly. When the candlelight spread throughout the room, I saw a small glass bottle sitting next to the candle. Dark purple liquid was inside it. I pulled a note from underneath it and read Loki's neat handwriting: _I bandaged you up as well as I could. I don't understand why you didn't want Mother to heal you, but I'll leave that be for now. This stuff will help the wound on your stomach. I saw it was poisoned- I really think you should go to a professional healer for that. Dab a bit of this medicine on a cloth every night and put it on the wound. It should help the poison. Come and find me in the morning. –Loki_

I groaned and slapped the note back on the nightstand. I didn't want to find Loki in the morning. He'd only ask what happened, and I really didn't want to recount my experience with the magician.

I collapsed back down on my bed and buried my head in my pillow. I was wide-awake now, and it was only around three in the morning. I clawed the sheets off me and swung my legs out of bed. I reached down to get my boots, wincing when my wounds protested.

I blew out the candle and made it out of my chambers, easing the door open so it didn't squeak and wake anyone up. I put my feet down lightly, flinching whenever a step echoed through the halls.

I reached the back door that leads to the stables and slipped out into the cool night. A soft breeze caressed my hair and blew my tunic around. I jogged down to the stables, not worried about waking anyone now. I entered the barn and pushed my slightly windblown hair out of my face. I walked swiftly to Vedr's stall, relaxing when I saw the familiar gray form shifting in his stall. I slid into the stall and shut the door firmly. I reached up and lit a couple of the lamps that were suspended around the walls of the stall. The light illuminated Vedr's tired gaze, his eyes blinking sleepily.

"Hello, Vedr. You surviving?" I whispered, petting him on his favorite spot behind his ears. He nickered, as if answering my question. "Sleipnir isn't bothering you, is he?" Sleipnir was known for a bad temper, and he often took it out on the horses he was put out to pasture with. Vedr had been the brunt of his temper more than once.

Vedr tossed his head, throwing his black mane into the air. I sighed and rubbed his nose. "I wish you could really talk to me." Vedr snuffled my pockets, most likely searching for an apple or a carrot.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't bring you anything this time."

Vedr huffed in disappointment and pulled a bite of plain hay from his trough.

"Hay is good though, isn't it?" I asked, rubbing his back. Vedr chewed noisily and just blinked. I hugged him. "Thank you for keeping me company."

Vedr breathed a heavy breath and relaxed, lazily standing on three hooves. He hung his head.

"I know you want to sleep now," I whispered. "But I don't want to be alone."

I grabbed a horse blanket that was draped over the stall door and shook it out over the back left corner of Vedr's stall. I sat on it gingerly, careful not to disturb the bandages. I leaned back against the wooden wall of the stall and shifted until I got comfortable in the hay.

After a couple moments, Vedr let out a sigh and dropped to his knees, and lied down on his side against my leg. I smiled gently and ran my hand over his neck, his body warming up mine considerably. Vedr closed his eyes and settled into a deep sleep. I settled against the wall again and closed my eyes, continuing to pet Vedr while he slept on, comfortably nested in the hay.

{-}{-}{-}

I opened my eyes slowly, temporarily blinded by the sunlight that arced into the stable. Vedr was standing and munching on some oats that someone must have brought for him. I blinked then noticed a hand shaking my shoulder. I focused on a bearded face that was hovering in front of me.

"Lady Haley?" said I rough voice. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. The head stable hand, Andor, was kneeling in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I said, scrambling onto my feet. The muscles in my back cramped up and refused to straighten back out. I stretched and brushed some hay off my clothes.

"'Tis okay," Andor said. "You weren't bothering anyone."

I patted Vedr and pulled a couple of hay stalks out of my hair.

"Though I bet the royal family is looking for you."

I froze. "Crap, I have to go," I said frantically. I didn't mean to fall asleep in the stables. Mother was probably worried sick. "Thank you for getting me up."

"No problem, miss," Andor said. He held open the stall door open for me. I thanked him again and set off as fast as I could toward the palace without aggravating my leg and stomach wounds.

I breezed through the back door and met a servant who seemed to be looking for something. Her face was flushed, and her hands were gripped tightly on her dress.

"Lady Haley!" she breathed. "We were looking for you."

"I spent the night in the stable," I explained quickly. The maid sighed, her gray hair coming out of its neat pins on top of her head. I recognized her from around the palace. She occasionally cleaned my chambers and helped me get ready for special occasions. I struggled for a moment to find her name.

"Veya!" I said triumphantly. Veya looked confused. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Where are Mother and Father now?"

"In the dining hall, miss."

"Thank you," I replied, heading off toward the dining hall, silently dreading Frigga's reaction to my disappearance.

I hurried into the dining hall. Frigga was talking to a maid by Odin at the head table. I took one last breath and walked up to the table. Frigga turned her head at my approach and opened her mouth.

"You may go now, Cicilie."

The maid curtseyed formally and scurried off. Frigga turned to face me, her face full of disappointment.

"Young lady, where were you? We've been searching all morning!" Frigga scolded me. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch in slight annoyance. "I was out in the stables. I spent the night with Vedr."

"You were in the _stables_?" Frigga burst out. I heard the conversations around us in the hall come to a slow stop at Frigga's loud words. I resisted the urge to run my hand over my face. "Yes, I was. I was helping Vedr through a slight colic attack," I lied quickly, the words rolling smoothly off my tongue. I felt slight surprise at how good I'd become at lying. That probably wasn't a good thing.

"Stable hands are hired for that. You are a princess of Asgard, you shouldn't have to worry," Frigga said. I folded my arms. "Vedr is my closest friend. He's helped me through three different battles and I trained him from a small colt. I'd rather take care of him myself."

Frigga held her hand to her nose, muttering under her breath. "I can see I can't convince you stay inside and see your wrongdoing."

I shook my head. Frigga sat down. "Join us like a civilized person, then. I will forget about this for now."

I slid into a chair next to Loki and stared wide eyed at my plate. Loki shrugged slightly when Frigga wasn't looking. He had a question in his eyes, asking me the real reason I was out in the stables. He knew I was lying before. I whispered _tell you later_ and turned to the food.

I frowned when the smell of food made my stomach turn over. I swallowed hard. I was usually hungry in the morning.

I felt my face flame up, and my wounds start to ache and throb. I pushed my chair away from the table and said, "I'm not hungry. I'll eat later."

I could tell Frigga was about to protest, but I hurried away before she could. I heard a second chair scrape against the floor and footsteps hurried after me.

Loki caught up with me in the hallway. "I told you to find me."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think about what you 'told me to do' through the nightmares," I hissed. I continued to walk down the hall.

"Haley, stop," Loki called. I slowed down and allowed him to catch up with me. He stood in front of me, his brows furrowed and his feet planted firmly on the ground. I met his green eyes with my own dark blue ones.

"What do you want?" I said. I didn't mean to sound so short, but I was still mad at Frigga, and I still wasn't feeling well. Loki answered, "You know very well."

"I'm fine, if that's what you're worried about." I tried to push past him, but he held me by my shoulders.

"You're not. I can tell," Loki said. "How did you get poisoned?"

"Quiet!" I said. I didn't want anyone to hear about it, and the way Loki was talking anyone who walked by would hear.

"Fine. Come with me," Loki led me to his chambers, where he shut the door and folded his arms, waiting for me to answer his question. I paced around a couple steps, not wanting to tell him anything.

"I just got hit in the middle of a battle. I don't know how," I lied, trying to avoid the topic of the magician.

"You're lying. You know you can't lie to me," Loki said, annoyed.

I let out a slow breath, gathering my thoughts. "There was a magician. He held me in place with his magic. I couldn't do anything." I felt a small twinge of annoyance at revealing how helpless I was. I hated feeling weak in front of someone else.

"You have your magic, you could have stopped him," Loki said. I shook my head. "Right before we left, Odin had Frigga take my magic away. He said he couldn't forget about my earlier punishment from sneaking out to war."

"That's cruel," Loki growled. "Taking away someone's magic before sending them off to fight."

"If I had my magic, I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be poisoned, and I wouldn't have anything to hide from Mother."

"Tell me about this magician," Loki prompted. I hesitated, reluctant to recall the horrifying memories. "H-he said his name was Valathor? I don't know if that's significant."

I paused, remembering something else about him. "He knew my name. He knew who I was. It was creepy. No one should know that outside the palace," I said quietly. Loki frowned, taken aback. "What was his name again?"

"Valathor."

"I think he's in a book in the library. I'll have to check it."

I nodded. I felt wave of heat wash over me. The back of my neck was slicked with sweat. I swayed on my feet.

"Haley?" Loki asked. I coughed. "What?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," I said immediately. No need to worry him anymore. If Loki noticed the lie, he didn't say anything.

"Anything else I should know before I go back to breakfast?"

"The poison's name," I said quickly. "Syrgja. That's what he called it, the Sorrowful Poison. I don't know what it means or what it does, but that should help you research it."

"I've never heard of it," Loki mused. I wiped a bead of sweat off my face before Loki could see. "I haven't either."

"Are you sure you don't want Mother to know? I don't know what effects this poison could have on you?" Loki asked. Now I'm sure he knew I was lying before.

"I'm positive," I said immediately. Loki opened the door for me. "Tell me if it gets worse."

"I will."

I watched him trudge off back to the main hall. I turned to go to the library, deciding to research while he finishes up at breakfast. I needed to figure this out as soon as possible.

* * *

 **In this fanfic, Sleipnir is just going to be Odin's horse. Thinking of him as the movie Loki's son is a little weird.**

 **Speaking of that, we see Sleipnir at the beginning of the first Thor movie. Has anyone actually said if Loki has all of his children in the movies? I've been wondering that for a while now.**

 **Thanks for reading, as usual. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter up and running!**

 **pietoraven36: Thanks for the reviews. :D I'm glad to know that Loki is staying in character so far.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the kind words! Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this story at all. I have too much planned for it. :)**

 **Please R &R!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: Researching and Fighting... Again.

I closed yet another book, thumping it down on the table in frustration. The stack of books balanced on the table toppled over and I held back an annoyed scream. Nine hours of researching, yet nothing; nothing at all. My head pounded with the beginnings of a headache. My eyes were stinging from staring at tiny

I reached down to pick up the books, placing them atop one another again. I put my face in my hands, tired of searching for something that refused to be found. I got up and went to search for another book to read.

"Haley, I found him."

I almost ran over to Loki, tripping over my own feet and coming to a stuttering halt behind him. He held up the book for me to read. I took it from him, quickly finding the passage titled ' _Valathor'_. I read the first sentence quickly, devouring the words: _Valathor, the old enemy of Odin is rumored to be dead, the result of not being sighted for near on 1,500 years._

"He's supposed to be dead," I said in disbelief.

" _Rumored_ to be dead. There's a difference," Loki corrected me. I wrinkled my nose and scanned the rest of the page, searching for anything useful.

"He's a seidr user, that is really obvious," I muttered. Loki chuckled. "Known for his extensive use of poisons. That would've been useful, too. "

Loki reached for the book. I handed it back. "It doesn't say what Odin did, though. Or how he knows me."

"You didn't think you ask?" Loki said jokingly. I gave him a look. "It must've slipped my mind. You know, while he was threatening me."

Loki snapped the book closed. "That's all we're going to get from this."

"He's like a ghost. Hard to pin down," I sat down heavily in a chair across from Loki. "He shows up for one battle then disappears. He is only in one book in the entirety of this library. It's insane."

"Maybe he's in Odin's forbidden books."

"No way. I am not risking a trip into his secret library. I have been in trouble enough."

"I can," Loki said. "Seriously. Get in; get out. How hard can it be?"

"Don't say that. You'll only get caught," I warned. Loki laughed. "Maybe. But I want to know about this poison. How it'll affect you."

I shifted uncomfortably. The only effects it had on me now was making me feel sick. _But it doesn't add up_ , I thought angrily. _It can't be called the Sorrowful Poison for no reason other than it makes you sick._

"You haven't felt anything, have you?" Loki asked slowly. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should tell him. I had managed to hide it from him this morning, but it was getting worse. It was like bad stomach flu, and everyone knows how hard it is to hide that.

"Not yet," I lied. Loki narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie. What have I said before?"

"You can't lie to the God of Lies," I said tiredly. "I know."

"Then why are you lying?"

"It just hurts, like any old wound. That's it," I said. I stood up and picked up my stack of books. "I'm going to put these back."

Loki got up and brushed by me. "Stay here. I'll be back in a moment."

"What?"

Loki had already disappeared through the library doors. I sighed. He was probably going for Odin's library.

After I had put all of the books back in their proper places, I sat at a corner table to wait. I picked at the finish on the table distractedly. Hopefully Loki made it without being caught.

"Haley! How was the battle?"

I looked up to see Abarrane walking toward me, her father, Erlendr, close behind. He was one of the palace guards, and he was the next in command behind Tyr. He was dressed in the usual palace armor: a dark yellow cape and shining metal. His helmet was tucked under his arm, and his dark hair was sticking up at all angles from the helmet.

"It was great," I replied quickly as Abarrane stopped next to the table, Erlendr putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Greetings, Lady Haley," he said formally. "I am sorry if my daughter is interrupting you."

"No, she's not. We're friends," I said, forcing a smile onto my face. Abarrane grinned. "We'd better be. I've saved your butt several times."

"You have," I said, wondering what Abarrane wanted while trying to think clearly through a pounding headache.

"I was just wondering how the battle went," Abarrane said cheerfully. "I can see you didn't get wounded in any serious way."

 _I could only hope_ , I thought while answering, "I was lucky this time. Frigga is happy."

"I'm sure," Abarrane said. Erlendr cut in, "We have to get moving now. I need to be down in the lower levels to guard the Vault."

"A great responsibility," I said, thinking of all of the weapons inside including the mysterious Casket of Ancient Winters stolen from the Frost Giants almost a thousand years ago. Erlendr agreed. "I'll guard it to the best of my ability."

"You always do." I watched Erlendr bow and lead Abarrane away. She turned and whispered, "Talk to you later."

The two brushed by Loki, who was just sliding into the library. He acknowledged them with a nod and waited for them to leave before striding to his empty chair from before.

"What did you find?" I leaned forward eagerly, waiting for an answer. I stiffened when Loki only stared at the ground, his lips pressed together and frowning slightly.

"That bad?" I murmured. Loki immediately looked up and answered frantically, almost too quickly to be the absolute truth, "No. I couldn't find anything."

"Are you sure?" I asked, confused at his reaction.

"Yes, I am sure," Loki answered angrily, his hand slapping down onto the table loudly. I jumped in my chair, my leg hitting the table leg and sending new shoots of pain up my leg. I immediately shifted my chair away from the table, massaging my knee.

"If that's it, then I'll go. We've spent all day in here." I moved to get up, but Loki stood up and blocked my path.

"You promise you don't hear anything or feel anything?"

"Yes, Loki!" I said, exasperated. "You're acting strangely. You found something didn't you? Why can you not just tell me?"

"Stop asking! For the last time, I found nothing," Loki said, furrowing his brow and walking briskly out into the hall. "Frigga will be expecting us for dinner."

"I don't feel up to it. I'll eat later," I said, annoyed at Loki's attitude. Loki folded his arms. "You have to eat something. You haven't had anything all day."

"I am just not hungry right at this moment. It happens," I snapped, hating his over-protective tendency. Loki snapped back, "Fine. Starve. See if I care."

I watched him walk off, his head held high and his boots slapping against the ground. I shook my head and wandered off to my own chambers with no intentions of eating later.

I entered my chambers and shivered, a cold wind blowing through an open window. I went to close it, temporarily blinded by the light of the setting sun. I watched it slowly disappear over the horizon, early stars winking in the dark blue sky. I could see the rainbow bridge from my room. I squinted, trying to see Heimdall standing at the entrance to his observatory, his sword clutched in his hand, but it was too far away.

I turned back around, my hand running involuntarily through my hair. I picked up my book _Beasts of the Nine Realms_. I only had twenty pages left, and I was determined to finish it tonight.

Four pages in, my headache faded away and I felt my fever drop back down to a normal temperature. I sighed in relief. Maybe the poison's work was done, though I expected more to happen than a simple spell of sickness.

I read a couple more pages, feeling comfortable at last until something else happened.

At first it was only whispers, but then it was a faint scream every few seconds. I sat up, at first wondering where the sound was coming from. Was there an attack on the palace?

Then I froze, my breathing picking up. I slowly put my fingers in my ears, blocking all other sounds. I almost threw up, realizing it was all in my head.

 _This shouldn't be happening. What's wrong with me?_ I yelled internally. I sat stock still for a couple more moments before lurching to my feet, my instincts screaming for me to find Loki and find him fast.

I ran down the hallway, ignoring the stabs of pain as my leg bending quickly. I frantically traced the route to Loki's chambers in my head. Dinner must be over by now.

I tried to block the screams in my head, frightened. I didn't know what they meant or where they were from. It was driving me crazy.

I suddenly slammed into a wall, a particularly loud scream exploding in my head. I felt my throat tighten when I recognized the voice. It was Erlendr's.

I immediately thought I was going insane, and that my head was grasping at things to try to explain the noises. I closed off my ears with my hands again, sucking in breath after breath. I pushed away from the wall and started off again, but hesitated.

 _Go to the Vault_ , my instincts were saying. I tried to ignore it, but the urge was insistent. I vaguely felt myself turning to run down the hallway leading to the Vault. My muscles tightened when I heard the sounds of fighting from ahead. I rounded the bend and saw the guards that were watching the Vault fighting a group of merciless bandits. I reached down to whip the knife I always had tucked in my boot out to fight them off, but I stumbled, hearing another loud scream in my head and seeing one of the guards fall. I wondered at the coincidence. I gripped the knife tighter, banishing all thoughts from my mind as I went to fight the bandits. I leaped at a bandit and stuck the knife through a chink in his armor. He stumbled and fell. I winced, the sounds in my head getting temporarily louder. I tried to attack another bandit, but I stumbled back as another guard fell.

I hit the wall with my back and watched the battle go on before me and tried to think through the haze in my brain. I caught my breath and struggled to get back up. The bandits were slowly but surely winning.

I stepped toward a bandit and swung out my knife. I froze in the middle of my attack for the second time, catching the eye of one of the fallen guards. At first, I thought it was Abarrane, seeing her blue eyes staring back. But it wasn't. It was Erlendr's eyes. They were blinking rapidly and his chest heaved up and down. I willed my arm back into motion and killed the bandit before running and falling to my knees next to Erlendr. His hand was clutching a spear that was shoved through his armor and stuck in his stomach. I covered my mouth with my hand, sickened by the sigh of my friend's father hurt so badly.

I leaned forward to pull the spear out, but Erlendr stopped me. He shook his head. I didn't catch his meaning the first time, going for the spear again. Then I knew. He wasn't going to heal from this wound, and there was nothing I could do.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I saw his mouth curve into a slight smile, then his eyes blinked closed, his chest rising with his last breath then stopping. I leaned back onto my feet, tears stinging my eyes. If only I had had my magic. I might've been able to heal him.

Suddenly, a realization dawned on me. The scream was his. I had heard his pain.

I rocked back and shoved myself up against the wall, feeling frightened and sick. What had Valathor done to me? I knew it was the poison. It had to be.

I looked back at the battle, my eyes blurry and my body shaking. I saw the last guard fall and prepared for the bandits to find me still alive. I was in no state to fight them.

Then from down the hall, a hammer flew through the air and struck one of the bandits. The bandit immediately crumpled, the hammer jumping back into the hands of a blonde man. Thor.

Loki was right behind him, his dagger in his hand and surprised etched on his face. I looked away, the noise in my head getting louder. I pressed my hands to my ears, trying to unsuccessfully drown out the noise. I screamed.

I felt hands grab my arms and pull my hands off my ears. I looked up into Loki's green eyes. He didn't look surprised.

"You can hear it, can't you?" he said. I nodded my head, not bothering to clarify what "it" was. We both knew.

Loki reached his hands out and put them on either side of my head, he whispered a few words. His hands dropped and he watched me steady my breathing when the screams faded away to a tolerable whisper.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered. Loki hesitated.

"Please tell me."

Loki said softly, "You can hear when people die, can't you? You can hear them as they die."

I swallowed, connecting the sounds with the deaths I had seen. I knew then that Loki was right.

"The Sorrowful Poison," I said, meeting Loki's eyes. "That's why it's called that."

"I found the entry in one of Odin's books. I hoped it wasn't correct," Loki agreed reluctantly. "It's a rare poison. It can only be harvested once every thousand years, and it is just enough to harm one person."

"So he used it on me to get to Odin. I know he did."

"We can worry about that some other time. I managed to block the effects, but it won't stay long. Frigga can do something more permanent."

Loki tried to lead me away, but I refused to move. "I can't tell her."

"You're going to have to."

I glanced away, knowing he was right. I was about to follow him when I remembered Erlendr. "Abarrane's father. He's dead."

Loki looked back at Erlendr, recognizing the body. "She already knows."

I turned to see Abarrane running down the hall. She stopped, seeing the remnants of the battle.

"Abarrane," I reached out to her, but she snatched her hand back, staring at Erlendr.

"I'm sorry, I tried," I said while Abarrane kneeled down by his head. She pulled his helmet off.

"Obviously not hard enough," Abarrana looked up, her eyes red and wet. "You should've saved him."

"I tried, I promise I did," I said. Abarrane cut me off. "You should have tried harder. This is all your fault."

I stepped back, feeling as though I was punched in the stomach. Abarrane ignored my hurt look and grasped the spear, pulling it out slowly. I saw another group of guards clatter down the hall, and when catching sight of the battle ordered a man to run and find Odin. They immediately started to survey the men, looking for survivors. I knew they wouldn't find any.

Loki steered my away with his hands on my shoulders. "Leave her be. She doesn't know what she's saying."

I tried to believe him, but I couldn't. I knew Abarrane had known that I could heal with my magic, and she thought that I had refused to heal him. She didn't know my magic was blocked. I wanted to explain to her, but Loki pulled me away.

"Let's find Frigga."

I didn't look back at the sight of the battle, just faced ahead and felt the culmination of fear and pain take over and wished that everything could be normal again, just like it was almost a whole month ago. I wished for it more than anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted for so long! Things just got really busy, and I found it hard to find time to actually type this story. I know today is a Monday, but I think my official posting day is going to be Sunday, so I have time to type on Saturday. Anyway, thanks for reading and being patient with waiting for another chapter. :)** **Sorry it's shorter than usual. The next chapter should be longer.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: The Truth

Loki led me down a couple of hallways in search of Frigga.

"She might be in her study. We can check there first," Loki said. I think I nodded, but I was too deep in my thoughts. I kept repeating Abarrane's words in my head. _You should've saved him. It's my fault, all my fault. I could've done something._

We passed a couple guards that asked where the bandit attacked happened. Loki told them and they were off. I barely noticed the exchange.

The mantra of _my fault, my fault_ repeated in my head. I closed my eyes tightly. I tried to block out my own thoughts, but whenever I did the ghostly whispering came back. I felt my head ache from before coming back. My whole body heated up and pain flared in my stomach. I winced. I had thought that the sickness might have passed. It obviously didn't.

"Haley?"

I snapped my head up, meeting Loki's worried green eyes. "Are you feeling well?"

I wiped my hand across my face. "Yes. Let's just find Mother. Please."

Loki frowned. He reached out his hand suddenly and put it against my cheek. I jerked back and shoved his hand away, annoyed.

"Haley, you're burning up."

"I told you. I'm fine," I strode off in front of him, trying to keep my back straight and my usual air of defiance. We made it to Frigga's study. Loki knocked, and when no one answered he shoved open the door. He told me to wait for Frigga to come back. She usually spent a part of the evening sorting through the day's mail and goings-on.

I walked over to a chair, still annoyed and keeping my head high. The whole façade crumbled when I stumbled, my feet tripping over themselves and my stomach wrenching.

"You are not fine," Loki said, catching me and setting me back into an upright position. I tried to shrug him off, but he held me by my shoulders. "You said it just hurt. Are you ill, too?"

"I thought you could tell when I lied?" I met his eyes, slapping his hands away impatiently. Loki wrinkled his nose. "I can. I brushed it off. I didn't want to think about you being sick."

"Well it's a little too late for that," I said, backing away and holding my hand to my stomach. Loki held out his hand. "Show me."

"What?" I backed up, immediately defensive.

"I bandaged it, its nothing strange," Loki argued. I was breathing heavily. My eyes were stinging and closed my eyes as I heard someone else die. Loki's spell didn't cover the whole sound. It was horrifying.

"I hate this," I whispered. "I wish I had never fought or met Valathor."

"You don't mean that," Loki said. He stepped forward. "You love to fight. I can tell."

"But Father was right," I said desperately. "I am too young and hotheaded. If I were older and wiser, I could have avoided all of this."

"You don't know that," Loki tried to calm me down.

"But I do. You don't understand. I can hear it. The sound of death every time someone dies in all the nine realms. I've had the ability for barely over an hour, and yet I can hardly bear it. How can I survive the rest of my life like this? We're Asgardian; we live for almost five thousand years. That's a long time to be cursed."

"What is going on?" Frigga asked as she entered her study. I stopped talking, my mouth still slightly open. Frigga gathered the green dress she was wearing into hands as she stepped over the threshold of the door and sat down in the chair from before. Her blonde hair flickered in the wavering candlelight, her blue eyes scanning my own green ones.

"Nothing. I'll just go," I said bitterly. I turned to leave, but Loki stopped me. "You need to tell her. I can't heal you; but she may be able to."

"I can't," I said softly. "No one wants someone like me around the palace, and if I tell Mother, it will reach Father's ears no doubt. You know he never favored me. He'd have me thrown out before anyone could stop him."

"Mother can keep a secret," Loki promised. "Besides, you can't leave a wound like that not properly healed. It can kill you. And we don't know the stretch of your powers. It's only been a couple hours. Give it some time."

I considered what Loki said. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone Mother, especially Father."

Frigga was sitting with her back straight, her brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sure it's not that bad," she said, her voice shaking slightly. I shook my head and pulled up my tunic to show Frigga the bandage. She gasped and stood up, her hand held to her mouth. "Haley, who did this to you?"

"The last battle. A magician. He held me still and stuck a poisoned dagger in me," I said. Frigga pursed her lips. "I knew something would happen. I just knew."

"If I had my magic nothing would have happened," I muttered mutinously. Frigga ignored the comment. "Do you know who this magician is?"

I hesitated for a moment, and then decided to give her his name. "Valathor."

"How?" Frigga whispered. "He was supposed to be gone. Odin said he got rid of him."

"That's what he said," I remembered. "Odin had done something to him a long time ago."

"He did. Valathor was banished. It was almost a thousand years ago; I thought him dead," Frigga recounted. She swallowed. "We need to care for this wound. Valathor doesn't matter right now."

Frigga walked briskly to the door. "Follow me. We're going to the healing rooms."

I shot Loki an unsettled glance before following her. Loki stayed behind, his arms folded and a supportive smile on his face. I turned back and followed Frigga down the twisting hallways, struggling to keep up with her crisp stride.

She held open the door to the healing rooms for me and instructed me to lie down on one of the healing tables. When I did, she pulled off my bandage gingerly. I winced whenever she hit a sore spot.

"Haley, I wish you had come to me sooner," Frigga said. She placed a wet cloth on the wound and put pressure on it. I yelped and Frigga apologized quickly. "I'm sorry, Haley, but its infected now. I don't know if it's the poison or you didn't take care of it, but a couple more days and you could've died." Frigga discarded the bloody rag and got another. "Why must you have such a stubborn nature?"

"You did tell me that if I got injured again, you would stop me from fighting," I reminded her. Frigga stared at me sternly. "And I should have thought that over better."

I bit back a rebuke and watched Frigga pull out a bottle full of a thick green liquid. She put some on a cloth and dabbed it on my wound. "I see Loki gave you some of this," Frigga said. She held up a familiar little glass bottle with purple contents.

"He did. He said it would help."

"And he was right. If only it worked," Frigga said. She wound a new bandage on and let me get up.

"That should do the trick for now. I'll have to do it every morning until it heals, though," Frigga said. I thanked her and stood up, smoothing out my tunic over the fresh bandage.

"Now what is this curse?" Frigga asked. I froze, searching for an answer that wouldn't make her anxious. "I'm not really sure."

"No, you know," Frigga admonished. I breathed out slowly. "I really don't know."

"Yes, you do. Stop lying."

"How did you know about a curse?" I said in a low voice. Frigga smiled softly. "A mother always knows, Haley. You can't hide much from me."

"But you're not my real mother," I argued, trying to steer her away from that particular topic of conversation. Frigga sat me down again. "It doesn't matter. Tell me."

I inwardly collapsed and decided to reveal it. She would find out one way or another, anyway. "Valathor called it Syrgja."

"That's not possible," Frigga said, stepping back. "It can only be harvested once every millennia, and I doubt Valathor had the tools to get it."

"He did, somehow. And he used it on me," I snapped angrily. I was tired of discussing it.

"Oh, Haley," Frigga said slowly. "The effects it has on a person-"

"They're not helpful," I said sarcastically. Frigga gave me a look. "I can find a way to try and block it if you want."

"Please." I jumped at the idea. I wanted my mind to be silent again, and I didn't care how it was done. I couldn't live like this.

"Hold still," Frigga told me. I frowned; confused for a moment when Frigga put her hands on either side of my head, like when Loki did not long before.

I sighed in relief when the noise in my head faded away to a tolerable sound every couple seconds.

"Why isn't gone completely?" I asked when Frigga moved away.

"I can't block the whole connection. Its too powerful," Frigga looked at me with a sad smile. "You'll have to learn to live with it. I'm sorry, Haley."

"What?" I stood up, panic flaring up in my chest and throat. "But its horrible! It'll always be there, in the back of my head. Always reminding me of death and cursing me with the foresight of someone's dying day."

"You'll learn to live with it. It's only been a few hours," Frigga reminded me. I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true," Frigga said. "Until we can confront Valathor, it will be something for you to deal with. And maybe teach you a lesson not to misbehave."

"A really harsh lesson," I muttered. Frigga heaved a breath. "I'm tired of your back talk. Now go and please take it easy. Please, no fighting. It'll only make things worse and I think you'll need a break for a little while."

I nodded slowly. I started to walk out.

"Maybe you want to go find Abarrane," Frigga suggested. I shook my head. "She wants nothing to do with me anymore. I don't think she'll want me as a friend ever again."

"Why don't you go see? She'll have calmed down a bit."

I shrugged and said a quiet goodbye. I entered the hallway and rocked back and forth on my feet for a moment before finally deciding to go see Abarrane. Maybe she had calmed down.

I searched in the library, the training rooms, and even her own home before deciding to go check in our secret part of Frigga's garden.

Abarrane was right where I thought she was, sitting on one of the stone benches, hunched over and sniffing.

"Abarrane?" I said, cautiously approaching her. She jerked her head up, her eyes red and her nose running. "What do you want?"

"To apologize," I said. "And to see if you were doing fine."

"I am obviously not fine," Abarrane said, standing up and clenching her fists. "Look at the harm you've caused our family! It is just me, my mother, and my young brother now. How are we supposed to cope without someone working to pay for everything?"

"I'm sure Odin would be glad to work something out. Your father did die in service of the kingdom," I reminded her gently. Abarrane looked away. "I suppose."

"I really am sorry, though. I should've done more."

"It's not your fault," Abarrane breathed. "It was wrong of me to accuse you."

"I don't blame you. Honestly; I probably would've done the same in your position." I went to sit next to her, but she heaved a breath and stood up, blocking my path.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me. I'll just leave now," Abarrane said. She brushed by me, her shoulder knocking into mine. I stayed still for a moment before turning and calling for her to stop.

"I'll talk to Father for you about paying your family," I said. Abarrane let out a weak smile and left, leaving me standing in the middle of the clearing. I listened to the faint sound of people dying and felt something collapse within me. Everything was falling apart- and it was my entire fault.


	10. Chapter 10

**Its Sunday and time for another update! So I know I said that this chapter would be longer, but it's not as long as I thought. I've been going for quality and not quantity lately, so I'm sorry if anyone expected more. If you guys want longer chapters though, I am totally open to it.**

 **pietoraven36: The next chapter will definitely have Loki, and lots of him. I'm so glad he's staying in character!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. :) I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story so much.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: Captured

A week later, thing were even worse. My wound was almost completely healed, thanks to Frigga's magic and healing expertise; but no matter how talented Frigga was in healing physical wounds, there was nothing she could do to heal Abarrane's aching heart.

I knew that she still missed her father very much, and I still felt responsible. I wanted to make it up to her somehow; though I wasn't sure how. Not saving a family member from dying wasn't easy to make up to a person.

"Haley!" Kaden shouted. He ran to catch up to me, his boots thumping against the ground loudly. I was jerked out of my thoughts violently when Kaden put his hand on my shoulder and make me come to a sudden stop.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him with my eyebrows raised. Kaden adjusted one of the straps on his armor and answered, "Are you fighting tomorrow? It's the last battle before the main siege."

"I think so," I said hesitantly. "I've healed and all, I have to get Frigga's permission, though."

"Of course. No pressure," Kaden said immediately. "Though Abarrane and I are both going, and it would be nice for all three of us to fight together again."

"It would," I said. Kaden frowned. "You seem distracted."

"I've just got a lot on my mind," I smiled tightly at him and I left. I felt his eyes on me as I rounded the corner of the hallway to reach Frigga's study. I might as well ask her about the battle now. I wouldn't have much time later on.

I reached the dark mahogany door and knocked softly on it. A clear voice called for me ot enter, and I turned the handle. I stepped in to see Frigga sitting at her desk, some reading glasses perched daintily on her nose. She put down the letter she was reading and folded her glasses neatly.

"Yes, Haley?"

"I was wondering if I were healed enough to fight tomorrow morning," I said straight away. Frigga closed her eyes and sighed. "Haley, I understand that you want to fight. I understand more than you think. But I think you're just too young. I know you're almost thirteen, but I'm worried about something happening to you."

I bit my lip. "But that is exactly what you said before. I have my magic back now, and I'm healed."

"Are you sure?" Frigga asked with one eyebrow raised skeptically. "Do you still hear voices?"

I looked away. "Yes. Though it isn't as noticeable unless I concentrate."

"But do you think you will have a handle on it with people dying all around you?" Frigga said. I thought it over, and opened my mouth to reply. Frigga cut me off.

"I don't want it to get any worse. You've handled it well so far, but I don't want to put any pressure on you. This is a big burden to carry, Haley, and you carry it well. But I don't want this to destroy you. Many people would do anything to be rid of it. I'd rather you be an alive, functioning person rather than an insane girl who is obsessed with death."

I was surprised at her frankness. The thought had to come me, but I had always put it aside. I didn't want to think about it. I looked up. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Frigga asked. I raised my chin and looked purposefully at her. "Yes."

Frigga ran her hand over her face. She thought for a couple seconds. "If Loki will fight, you may go."

I smiled widely. "Thank you!" I said, trying to restrain myself while pushing any doubts aside. I practically ran out of Frigga's study. I could hear her laugh softly. I tried to gather my thoughts and think about where Loki would be in the evening.

I turned my feet in the direction of the library, guessing that he would be reading after a long day of war council meetings. I slipped into the library, immediately seeing Loki sitting straight in a chair, bent over one of his favorite books. He turned a page and looked over at me when he heard my footsteps.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" He asked. I ambled forward a couple steps, stalling for time. I was hesitant to ask him. I knew subconsciously that he would do it, but I was still worried. Fighting wasn't Loki's forte; he avoided them when he could, and I completely understood. He wasn't the favorite as a child, and especially Thor's friends called him names a lot. He had a habit from avoiding confrontation. It was almost a thousand year habit.

"I have a proposition for you," I began slowly. Loki looked at me pointedly. "Well come on then."

"You know there is a battle tomorrow morning, right? Good. Frigga said that she'd let me fight if you came with," I said quickly, waiting nervously for an answer. Loki leaned back in his chair and marked his page in his book, closing the novel softly.

"You want me to come fight with you?" Loki said. I nodded tightly. Loki studied the grain of the table. I could tell he was reluctant to go.

"I'll go," Loki said finally, picking up his book and holding it under his arm. "But only for you."

"Thank you," I said, having a slight bit of déjà vu from my conversation earlier with Frigga. I turned around to leave, Loki following close behind. He held open the door for me and said a short good night before striding off to his chambers, his book still clutched in his hands. I watched him go, and then headed off toward my own room. There was a battle tomorrow; and I needed to be ready.

{-}{-}{-}

I was trying to slide a bridle into Vedr's mouth the next morning, but he was protesting.

"Come on, Vedr. Please," I muttered. Everyone else was already gathered outside. I was the last one to get there. It was in the early hours of the morning. The suns still hadn't risen yet, and crickets chirped loudly.

"I know it early, but we have a job to do," I said, holding up the bridle again. I gently tried to slide the iron bar into his mouth, and he finally let me instead of turning his head aside. His head hung down, his eyes half closed with tiredness.

I swung onto his back and pulled up his head. "You'll wake up soon enough," I said, urging him into a trot. I met up with Kaden and Abarrane, who where waiting for me. Kaden greeted me cheerfully, but Abarrane just looked away into the distance, her fingers gripping her horse's reins tightly.

I pulled Vedr up beside Abarrane and asked, "Are you sure you want to fight today?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Abarrane retorted. "Those bandits deserve to die, and I'm going to be the one to do it. Especially Athalstan. He deserves death more than anyone." Abarrane hunched over her horse's neck and followed the rest of the battle group down to the Bifrost. Kaden and I shared a concerned glance. We didn't think she should be fighting. With all the rage she had built up in her, it might lead her to do something rash.

I spotted Loki up ahead, his green and gold armor on. He turned back to look at me and whispered, "Stay close. I don't want anything to happen."

I nodded, feeling slight nervousness for the upcoming battle. I had confidence that I could control my powers now, but who knows what would happen on such a large-scale battle.

I felt the familiar pull of the Bifrost as we were transported to Vanaheim for what seemed like the millionth time. We had always ambushed the bandits, but this time the tables were turned.

As soon as we landed, fierce yells erupted from the trees around us and we were suddenly swarmed with men in dark armor. Horses squealed and men shouted to each other. Vedr reared up and hit a bandit on the head with one of his massive front hooves. I patted his neck and said a couple words of praise. I looked around, but could barely see anything. The forest we had landed in was bathed in pre-morning darkness. I could only see faint moving shapes of men and horses as the battle ensued. I lost all sight of Kaden as he ran to defend an Asgardian warrior, and Abarrane pulled her sword from its sheath and ran off with a loud war cry.

"Haley!" Loki called. He pulled his horse to a halt in front of me. Vedr took a couple steps back nervously.

"I can't see anything," I said, cursing under my breath as I threw a dagger at a bandit and missed. "It's terrible."

"We need some light," Loki agreed. He scanned the clearing for any source of light.

"I would create some fire, but I don't want to accidentally hit any of our own warriors," I said, my voice sharp with an edge of frustration. Loki was about to answer when the clearing was suddenly flooded with light. I squinted through the blinding white light to see a large man atop a rock that jutted out over the clearing. I saw a smaller, hunched over shape beside him. Loki pulled his horse back to stand next to mine, his eyes narrowed. When the light vanished, there were torches lit around the clearing. Everyone stopped fighting to stare at the newcomer. I felt my breathing pick up when I recognized the hulking shape of Athalstan.

"No," I whispered. Loki looked at me sharply. "Who is that?"

"Athalstan. The leader of the bandits and the one that Valathor is working with," I answered quietly. Loki shifted in his saddle, his legs gripping his horse.

A tense silence filled the clearing as Athalstan surveyed the clearing. For the first time, I could see his face clearly. He had dark eyes and a rugged face, a cruel smile etched on his face as he held out his arms commandingly.

"The mighty Asgardian army." His voice rang out, deep and clear. Vedr whinnied under me and tossed his head. I clenched my jaw as he spoke.

"Why is it that you are so easy to surprise?" Athalstan said. He raised his head and looked down his nose at us. "Is it because you are all a bunch of cowards? You weren't able to defeat me before. Why do you think you can beat me now?"

"What do you mean?" Tyr asked as he appeared out of the crowd. Athalstan looked at him. "Ah, the commander, so great to see you again. It's an honor." Athalstan quirked one of his eyebrows up as he spoke smoothly. "But I believe you have stumbled upon my main camp."

I gasped as suddenly the trees disappeared and we were inside a large black wall. He was standing on the balcony of a large tower. His men melted out of the group below the balcony and swarmed the tower, leaving us standing alone in front of Athalstan's might.

"It's a trick," Loki spat. I tightened my grip on Vedr's reins.

"I had a little help," Athalstan said as the hunched over figure behind him revealed himself to be Valathor. I sucked in a breath and felt panic rise in my throat. Not him. Not again.

Valathor's evil laughter rang out, unsettling all of us. He had a sadistic grin on his face.

"It looks like my plan worked to lure you all here. And what a surprise," he said. I tensed up as he looked at me. "I have two of the royal family here."

Everyone turned to look at Loki and me. Kaden turned around, his surprise written across his face. He knew I lived in the palace, but he didn't know I was adopted my Odin and Frigga. And neither did Abarrane.

I avoided his gaze and stared at Valathor defiantly. He continued speaking, Athalstan standing proudly behind his leader.

"You are all prisoners of war now." Valathor leaned over the balcony. "You are mine. Guards."

Suddenly, the men who had attacked us ran forward and started to pull us off our horses. I tried vainly to fight back, but the guard who had me was quite a bit bigger and way stronger. He pulled my hands back so I couldn't use my magic. Loki was trying to fight of bandits beside me, but they all converged on him and held him down.

I watched the bandits lead Vedr away. He tried to stay near me, but the guards pulled roughly on his reins and led him away. I winced as the guard who had me pulled me toward the tower along with all the other Asgardians. We were pulled down some stairs and into a dark, dank dungeon. There were only torches every few feet, and the smell of mildew and rot filled my nose.

I struggled again as I was thrown non-too-gently into a cell along with Kaden, Abarrane, Loki, and Tyr. The sharp sound of a metal door closing grated on my ears as the guards closed the bars of the cell and walked away, leaving us to sit in the darkness. I slowly sat down against a wall and brought my knees up to my chest. Why can't something go right just for once?


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry that I didn't upload on Sunday. I've had a lot of homework, and right when I was about to upload this chapter last night my internet cut out. I hope this chapter makes up for it being two days late. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Trapped

I let a small flame flicker to life in my hand, and then die. I repeated the process over and over until Kaden gave an irritated grunt.

"Will you stop that? It's really annoying," Kaden grumbled. I glared at him then lowered my hand, bored once more. We'd been in this cell for what seemed like an eternity. I was ready to scream with frustration, and I wasn't the only one.

"This is so stupid," Abarrane growled, pacing the floor and kicking a rock so it bounced off the crumbling stonewall with a loud clatter.

Tyr was sitting in the corner, rubbing a small coin in his hand distractedly. "We'll get out of this."

"Are you sure?" I spoke up. "Valathor is really powerful. I've been up against him before. And Athalstan isn't to be taken lightly, either."

"One of the first things we need to get out is to be positive," Tyr countered. "Not bad attitudes."

I tucked my knees up to my chest and rolled my eyes. I didn't know how anyone could possible stay positive in this type of situation.

"Abarrane, why don't you sit down?" Kaden suggested. Abarrane paused in her pacing. "Fine." Abarrane sat down next to Kaden and folded her arms across her chest sternly. Kaden shrugged and went back to rolling a pebble between his thumb and forefinger.

Loki sighed from across the room. "If I hadn't agreed to come, then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"At least Frigga knows I'm in alone this time," I pointed out.

"But how would she even know? Our whole attack force was either captured or killed," Kaden asked.

I looked down at the ground. "Then Heimdall is our only hope."

"Let's hope he can even see down here," Loki said. "Valathor might know the right spells to block his gaze. It's a small chance, but from what you've said, Haley, he is really powerful."

"He has to be able to," I said. "Or we're stuck." I held up a finger to stop Tyr from speaking. "And I know the positive attitude thing. But right now, it's really hard to have one."

Tyr muttered something under his breath about young people and no appreciation for an elder's wisdom. I ignored him and watch a couple guards pass by our cell. They were holding a torch so they could see. As the guards passed, the light faded away to the usual black softness of the dungeon.

"No prison is completely guarded. There is always a way out," Loki said, sitting up. "We just have to watch for a way to leave."

"But how long will that take? Days? Weeks? _Years_?" Abarrane questioned. Loki wrinkled his nose. "However long it takes."

I jumped as the door to our cell squealed open, and a guard dropped a basket inside. "Food," said the gruff voice. He shut the door again and left, his keys jangling merrily as he went. Loki studied him with a thoughtful expression as he tromped off back down the hallway.

"Food! Yes!" Kaden exclaimed. He hurried forward and studied the contents of the basket. "Water and potatoes. That's it."

"We should be grateful we're getting food at all," Tyr said as Kaden began to pass out the potatoes. He handed me mine, and I thanked him. Kaden smiled in reply and set the basket back down with his own potato grasped in his hand.

"At least its sort of warm," I commented before taking a cautious bite. Tyr raised his hands. "There's the positive attitude I was talking about!"

I hunched my shoulders over and took another sullen bite of my potato. I chewed slowly, savoring each bit. Who knew when we'd get fed again?

I drank my portion of water quickly, coughing when the sour taste of it stuck in my mouth. It did little to take away my thirst.

We all sat in silence for a little while longer except for the noise of dripping water somewhere and the occasional sound of another prisoner.

Kaden yawned beside me. "Can anyone tell if its night or day?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? There aren't exactly any windows."

"I'm guessing night. They might only feed us two times a day, and we were captured in the morning," Tyr spoke up.

I yawned, my mouth stretching wide and the rotten dungeon scent stinging the back of my throat. I pulled my arms inside my armor in an attempt to get warm without having to maintain a fire with my magic. It would tire me out too fast.

I curled up on the ground and shivered, tired but not able to find sleep. I tensed up when Kaden started to rub my shoulders. He drew his hands away then continued doing it.

"You seem cold," he commented softly. I nodded. Soon enough, Kaden's massaging made warmth flow through my arms and spread through my body. I fell asleep with my head rested on the cold stone floor and Kaden still sitting beside me. Loki watched every movement outside our cell with a sharp gaze. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

{-}{-}{-}

"Get up!"

I was jerked roughly awake by a loud, deep voice and our cell door creeping open. I blearily blinked away the sleepiness in my eyes and focused on a prison guard with thick black armor. He set down a basket of what was probably breakfast, then strode over to me and pulled me to my feet. My sore muscles protested, and I immediately panicked. Loki stood up and threw himself in front of the guard.

"What do you want her for?" he growled. The guard laughed. "You must be the second son of Odin I've heard about. Not very big, are you?"

Loki hissed in anger and pulled me behind him. I pulled his hands off of me in annoyance.

"I'm strong enough to fight you and protect my sister," Loki spat back. I watched the guard's face change from amusement to anger.

"That's enough. Lord Athalstan wants to speak with her," he said. He gripped my shoulders and pulled me away.

"What? Why?" I struggled vainly against the guard's strong grip.

"I just do what he tells me," the guard said. Loki reached forward and tried to pull me back, but the guard slid out of the cell with me and shut the door. Loki yelled in frustration. I yelped as the guard pulled me against him and his armor poked through my clothes. The guards had taken my armor yesterday.

The guard brought me to another room, this time with a solid wooden door. He shoved the door open and threw me into it. I stumbled and caught myself against the opposite wall. The guard strode forward and made me sit in a chair and chained my left wrist to a hook in the wall. He then left me, closing the door tightly as he went. I struggled for a moment and tried to pull my hand out of the handcuff, but it was too small. I sat in defeat, fear racing through me.

I looked up as a lock turned in the door and Athalstan entered with Valathor close behind.

I tensed up, feeling unbearable anger as Valathor approached me, his hands behind his back and a smug smile on his face. He wasn't wearing a hood or a mask this time, so I could see his face clearly. His eyes were dark and unfeeling with dark shadows under them, making them seem more like pits than they really are. Scars disfigured his face horribly, and he had a thin-lipped smile than made my stomach wrench. I watched him as he seemed to glide across the floor, his cloak replaced with his dark, strange armor from our first encounter.

Athalstan stood off to the side. I frowned, watching him step aside for Valathor. I was beginning to think that Athalstan was actually serving under Valathor, contrary to everyone else's belief.

I stared at Valathor with my head held high. He took his time to stand in front of me, his arms still clasped behind his back and a knowing smile. I curled my lip inward.

"What do you want now?" I snapped. "You've already poisoned me."

"Ah, yes. I've forgotten. How has the poison fared?" Valathor asked, his voice ringing around the room smoothly.

"It's really beneficial," I lied, letting sarcasm creep into my voice. "I love everything about it."

"I knew you would," Valathor said. He leaned forward and caught my chin in his rough hands. I tried to jerk away from him, but his grip was too strong. He tilted my head to the side, the torchlight glaring in my eyes as he did so. I breathed a sigh of relief as he let go and back up.

"You know, you look really similar to Signy," Valathor said.

I gritted my teeth. "How do you know my mother's name?"

"Oh, you could say we were close friends," Valathor said offhandedly. I found the pleas of please don't _be my father, please don't be my father_ echoing in my head. I had never met my real father, and my mother had never been apt to talk about him. I was half afraid Valathor would say that he was, and it would be like I had become a character in one of the many fantasy stories I had read out of Asgard's library.

"Don't worry, not in that way," Valathor said, his nose wrinkled in disgust. I visibly relaxed, though I wondered how Valathor knew what I was thinking. I shuddered. Just another attribute of his to add to the list of things that I find weird about him.

"I did help her, at one point in time," Valathor continued. I looked up at him in confusement and anger.

"I rescued her from the Frost Giants," Valathor said as if it were a normal statement to say. I frowned.

"But the Frost Giants are closed off. Why would my mother have been there?"

"If she were captured," Valathor said. Then he crossed his arms across his chest. "You do know where she is from, right?"

"I assumed she was Asgardian," I muttered. "She never really said anything about her family."

"And for good reason, too," Valathor said. "Your mother was from Midgard. She was mortal."

I shook my head violently. "That can't be correct. That would mean I am mortal. How do I have magic, then?"

Valathor hesistated for a moment, drawing out the moment painstakingly and making sweat shine on my forehead as I felt panic rip through me. He paused, and then said, "Let me get to that point in the story. Don't get ahead of yourself."

I snorted, making Valathor give me a stern look. He began to pace in front of me, Athalstan standing like a dark shadow in the corner of the room with a smirk on his face. I turned back to Valathor as he began to tell his tale.

"Your mother was a regular Midgardian. She was ordinary; there was nothing special about her. She lived a normal life until the Frost Giants came to Midgard to find some new slaves for their king, Laufey. She was captured and brought to Jotunheim, and forced to serve under Laufey for several years. Until something happened that would change her life even further."

Valathor leaned in, his eyes studying my face. "She was pregnant with Laufey's child. A child who was half mortal and half Jotun."

"That's not true," I screamed, feeling extreme anger at Valathor. "You're lying. You have to be."

Valathor raised a finger, and suddenly I couldn't talk anymore. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a puff of air. I sat in frustration, my breathing quickening with every second.

"I'm not finished," Valathor hissed. I watched him as he stood back and continued his story.

"She immediately panicked. What could she do? She was stuck on Jotunheim, and she knew that when Laufey found out he wouldn't want the child. It would be too weak and poisoned by mortal blood. She prayed for someone to help her. I heard her prayers and decided to come to her aid. I helped her escape from Jotunheim and come to Asgard, where she could live without fear of retaliation.

"Unfortunately, a few years later, Laufey found her and came to her home. He threatened her and burned the house down, killing her. But you escaped and were taken in by Odin and Frigga. You were kept safe. Laufey still searches for you now, but you have been hidden by Odin and Frigga for a long time. One day, he'll find you again. And who knows what he will do?"

I felt the pressure on my throat melt away and I frantically tried to gather my thoughts. "That's not possible. My mother would have told me. She wouldn't have lied."

"But she didn't lie, did she? She just never answered your questions," Valathor said with one eyebrow raised.

"I want proof," I growled. "Show me some proof that you aren't lying."

Valathor turned to Athalstan and gestured for him to come closer. Athalstan handed Valathor a chunk of ice. Valathor turned back to me, the ice slowly melting in his hand. The water dripped onto the ground, darkening the stone and wetting his hand.

"This is ice taken directly from Jotunheim. I've kept it all these years until I can finally show you the truth."

Valathor suddenly took my right arm and pressed the ice onto it. The ice stung, dripping water down my arm and making my wrist become numb with cold. I watched with absolute fear and surprise as my skin began to turn a dark blue, ridges appearing and running up my arm. My eyes widened and I pulled my arm away with a strength I didn't know I possessed. Valathor only grinned evilly, the ice dropped on the floor and melting into the cracks between the stones. I brought my arm into my body and watched as it returned back into its normal, healthy color.

"It's true," I murmured. "I'm not human."

"Only half human. The other half is a monster," Valathor said. "The poison was a gift to your monstrous side. It'll help you in your future."

"How can something like that help?" I said desperately. "Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Because Odin ruined mine, and now it's my turn to ruin something of his. And that something is you," Valathor said. I looked at him with pure disgust and rage.

"I hate you," I spat. Valathor only grinned and waved for the wooden door to open. The guard from before stepped in and unlocked the shackle on my left hand. He stood me up and began to usher me out of the room. I tried to lunge at Valathor, but the guard stopped me. I screamed at Valathor and struggled against the guard's grip. I felt tears of anger and frustration run down my face. I stopped struggling as we approached the cell. The guard threw me in and I landed in a heap on the ground. I pushed Loki away as he tried to ask me what happened, worry ringing through the tone of his voice. I pushed myself back up to the wall and curled up in a ball, feeling empty inside. My whole life was a lie. I clenched up. And I blamed it all on Odin and Valathor.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. School has been really busy, and I haven't had time to write until now. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Around Novemeber things will probably calm down a little more. The first few months are always busy.**

 **I have also posted a short little one-shot about when Loki first met Haley. You don't have to read it, it's just a little story about Loki and Haley. But if you want some more Loki and Haley interaction, there's definitely a lot in there.**

 **I know this chapter is called "Engame" but I promise it's not the end. I have a lot more in store for this story. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy this long awaited chapter. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: Endgame

I was in a total state of disrepair. All of my thoughts jumbled together, and what I could think was twisted and insane. I buried my head in my arms. I could feel the stares of everyone ese in the cell. I wanted to shrink up and disappear. I hated feeling weak in front of them, yet I couldn't control it.

"Haley?" Kaden said softly. I looked up at him with wet eyes and my mouth slightly open. Kaden was staring at me with worry evident on his face. I looked away and choked out a strangled, "What?"

"What happened? Did Valathor hurt you?" Abarrane asked suddenly from across the room. "I'll kill him, I swear."

"Don't swear to something you can't keep," Tyr said. Abarrane just rolled her eyes and continued pacing, her boots scraping heavily against the stone floor.

"What did happen, though?" Kaden asked. I studied a particularly smooth stone with feigned interest and tried to think of a way to avoid the question.

"I can't say," I said finally. I could feel the disappointment from my response fill the room uncomfortably.

"It can't be that bad," Abarrane said. I refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"Let's just plan the escape. I'd rather not talk about it right now," I said, pushing myself into a more upright position and wiping my eyes. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"The guard that brings us food has keys," Loki said thoughtfully. "If we all attacked him at once, we could get a hold of them."

"Yes, but what about all of the other soldiers?" Kaden asked. "We can't very well leave them here. They don't deserve to be trapped in here either."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "If we took the keys, then we can send one of us to unlock the other cells."

"But we're all forgetting one very important thing," Tyr said, standing up. "Valathor and Athalstan keep a very close watch on this prison, especially the war prisoners. We wouldn't make it very far."

I was quiet for a couple moments, contemplating what we could do. I spoke up, "I'll fight Valathor. I've wanted a rematch for a while now." I thought back to his story told just a few mere minutes ago. I tightened up. "I'll distract him."

Loki shook his head. "I promised Frigga I would keep you safe, and that means no fighting millennia-old magicians."

I gritted my teeth to keep from exploding at him. Loki didn't know; I was half monster. I was perfectly capable of fighting Valathor. But I wasn't about to tell him just yet. I wanted to keep my reputation intact for as long as I possibly could.

"I can fight him," Abarrane volunteered. She had her head held high and her eyes were glaring at something we couldn't see. "Out of all of us, I deserve to fight him the most. He killed my father; he deserves the same end."

"I don't think we should send a young girl bent on revenge to fight him. Your judgement is clouded; I wouldn't trust you to make the right choices," Tyr said slowly. Abarrane just snorted and turned away. I knew Tyr was right. The past couple days, Abarrane hadn't been herself. She's had this look behind her eyes that made me scared for her- I didn't want her to hurt herself dealing in revenge. As Frigga always said- if one must chase after revenge, then one must build two graves- one for your enemy, and one for you.

"We'll have to improvise, then," Loki said. He stood up. "Kaden, you'll be the one to steal the keys and unlock the other cells."

Kaden nodded tersely.

"The rest of us will fight our way out," Loki said.

I nodded then paused to think. "What are we going to do once we escape? We'll be stuck here."

"Heimdall will be able to hear us and open the Bifrost," Tyr said. "He's always listening, and he'll be especially on guard with all of us missing."

I jerked my head confirmation and went to sit back against the cold stone wall. Kaden did the same, inspecting his fingers nervously. I looked around the cell at everyone's faces. Abarrane was determined, Tyr thoughtful, and Loki was still standing, his arms crossed as he watched the cell door for any sign of the man who kept the keys. All we had left to do now was wait.

{-}{-}{-}

I looked up suddenly as keys rattled in a rusty lock and the heavy breathing of the prison guard could be heard. I met Loki's eyes and he nodded. It was time to put our plan into action.

We all waited tensely while Kaden came to accept the daily food basket. He reached for the basket, then jerked his hand around to close around the keys dangling from the guard's belt. The guard yelled for Kaden to stop, the basket dropping and spilling its contents everywhere.

Kaden sprinted off down the hall, evading guards as he went. The rest of us converged on the single guard in front of us. We quickly had him unconscious. We left the cell as fast as we could. Guards were pouring out of every doorway, and the sharp noise of a ringing bell could be heard from somewhere.

I fought off guards left and right, the discovery about my actual family forgotten in the heat of the escape. I heard Tyr yell over the din of battle to find the exit. I pushed a prison guard off of me and searched for the door that we came in originally. I found it with relief and ran for it, shouting to the others.

By now, Kaden had let out most of the other prisoners. We were quickly overtaking the prison guards. We had the advantage of more people.

I reached the heavy metal door and pulled on the handle, but it didn't open. Cursing under my breath, I hastily summoned up my magic and waited to hear the click of a lock as the door was unlatched. I tried to pull it open, but was stuck. I threw my shoulder against the door, wincing as the metal bruised my shoulder with the force of the impact. I went at it again, letting out a quick sigh of relief as the door slid open to reveal the stairs we had come down before. I pushed the door open even wider to allow more people to pass through, and watched as most of the Asgardian prisoners found their way out of the dank dungeon.

Kaden was the last out right behind Loki and Tyr with Abarrane rushing up the stairs taking two at a time. Kaden nodded at me and let the door slam shut, the loud noise echoing up the staircase. I could still hear the frustrated shouts of the guards as I turned to run up the stairs after the rest of the Asgardian forces.

I blinked rapidly as we made it out into the sunlight through another door. We were all gathered in the open space before the tower surrounded by the jagged black walls that surrounded Valathor's tower. I looked over at an Asgardian man as he began to pass out the weapons the guards had taken from us. They must have been able to find the weapons vault and open it.

I smiled as I felt the familiar handle of my knives when Kaden brought them to me. I spun one around in my hand, waiting tensely for something to happen.

I watched as with a loud clatter of armor Valathor's men streamed out of the tower. I tightened my grip on my dagger. Asgardian men all around me and Kaden attack the guards with a renewed vengeance. They all had weapons now and we're able to fight on almost fair grounds. I faintly wished I had my armor too.

Abarrane appeared next to me, breathing hard with her bow in her hands and her quiver on her back. She stood with a tight stance. I knew she was waiting for Valathor's to appear. I was too.

Abarrane hissed as Valathor appeared, Athalstan right behind him. Valathor started to fight against Asgardian warriors, appearing to have no trouble at all in taking them out. We were weak from our time in prison, while Valathor was at his full strength.

Athalstan was fighting too. He had his massive sword out and was rapidly decreasing the amount of Asgardian men fighting. I was about to go fight him when Tyr flashed by me and almost threw himself at Athalstan. Athalstan stumbled back and lashed out with his sword, all of his strength behind the swing. Tyr dodged the strike and drew his own sword. I turned away once I knew that Tyr was in no immediate harm.

I beat off a couple of prison guards that were racing at me and instinctively turned to see Abarrane beside me. She wasn't.

I looked around the battlefield, wondering where she went. I was worried that she would do something that she would regret later. I hurriedly weaved my way through the battling forces and reached Kaden, who had just knocked a guard to the ground.

"Abarrane's missing," I said breathlessly. Kaden frowned and began to survey the battle.

"I can't see her," he said that an edge of frustration to his voice. I couldn't see her blonde hair anywhere. I ran forward a couple steps then froze.

In the middle of the clearing, Abarrane was fighting Valathor. She was fighting with all of her strength, narrowly dodging many of Valathor's attacks. I waited with dread for Valathor to just hold her in place with his magic, but he didn't. He had a sadistic grin on his face as he lashed out at Abarrane. He wanted her death to be slow and agonizing. I felt immense hate for him fill me as I began to run forward to help Abarrane. But Kaden held me back.

"This is her fight. She deserves it," Kaden said. I agreed reluctantly and fought through a couple guards to get a better look at the battle.

I winced as Abarrane yelled as a well-aimed gust of magic cut through her flimsy tunic and made a line of blood appear along her ribs. She tried to quickly catch her breath and lunged back in for another blow.

To my surprise, Abarrane wasn't doing to bad against Valathor. She was manage going to avoid most of his attacks, and almost landed a couple devastating blows.

At least until Tyr beat Athalstan.

With a yell of fury, Tyr dodged Athalstan's heavy sword once again and knocked it out of his hand. Tyr adjusted his grip on his sword and ran it right through Athalstan's chest in one swift move. The battle stilled for a moment as the great warrior fell, Tyr's sword lodged firmly in his armor. Tyr stood in triumph, breathing heavily but alive. I was relieved at Athalstan's death and almost thought that we might be able to win.

My relief quickly disappeared as Valathor screamed at the loss of his second-in-command and lashed out at Abbarane, cutting through her clothes with strong magic and making many cuts appear. Abarrane struggled to fight back, bit Valathor was too strong. He kept beating her back until finally, as Abarrane stood hunched over, he ended it by taking up one of his fallen guard's swords and threw it. It flew straight and true and went right through Abarrane's stomach. I screamed.

Abarrane fell to her knees, choking and bleed badly. I watched in horror as she fell, her body limo and lifeless and curled up on the battlefield as if she were sleeping. I clenched my jaw and gripped my knife so tight that my fingers turned white. I didn't care anymore; Valathor was mine. And I was going to kill him.

I ran over to Valathor and felt a scream rip from my throat as I threw my knife at him. Valathor dodged it, the triumphant smile on his face turning into a scowl of anger. I stood in front of him, my head held high.

"Is it your wish to die like your friend?" Valathor asked. I didn't answer. Valathor wrinkled his nose in complete rage. "Then so be it."

I summoned up my magic and gasped as Valathor flung a spear of magic at me. I rolled and dodged it, coming up ready to retaliate. I remembered what all I had taught me what seemed like years ago, and let the biggest rush of flame I had ever been able to conjure up. I continued to let the heat of the fire surround me as I kept flinging blasts of fire at the man I hated the most. Valathor kept extinguishing the flame with a wave of his hand, getting closer and closer to me until he was only a few feet away. A couple of his blows landed, and I gasped as I felt the war,mtrickle of blood down my tunic. I went in for another pass at him, but suddenly I was held in place, feeling the now-familiar grip of Valathor's magic. He took another step closer and met my eyes with his own dark ones. He tightened his hand, and the suppressed voices in my hand suddenly flared up with all of their sorrow and anger. I closed my eyes against the sudden noise and tried to block it off, but it didn't work. The voices of all of the dying men in this battle echoed in my head. I closed my eyes even tighter. I was tired of fighting for once. I was tired of losing. I wanted this to end.

I could barely hear Valathor's footsteps over the clamor of noise in my head. He spoke lightly but forcefully.

"Do you want to know why I hate Odin?" Valathor said. "He banished me from Asgard over a thousand years ago, when Loki was still a young boy and Thor hadn't yet lifted his hammer. He banished me from my home. He made me go to the farthest reaches of the Nine Realms, and for an unfair reason."

Valathor steeped even closer.

"He banished me for practicing magic. I used to be on his court. I used to be his advisor. I was loved throughout Asgard. But even then, Odin didn't trust me. Even though I rooted to him over and over that I was loyal to him, once he found out I had the ability to use magic, he banished me without giving me a chance to explain. Magic users were not as trusted as they are now, as the practice was rare and unused, and if the person who the king distrusted the most took up the art, he was a danger.

"I vowed to get my revenge on him, and as soon as I heard about you coming to live with the royal family I knew. You were the perfect thing to use for my revenge. All I needed was a way to get to you, and you gave me the way yourself by fighting in the battle. Now all I need is you dead. Then I can move on to Odin."

"I'm sorry that's not going to happen," I said. I opened my eyes again and summoned up an amount of magic that I didn't even know I had inside me. Valathor stumbled back as I broke free of his magic. I felt all of the built up emotions inside of me for the past several days and let it out in one giant wave of magic. I screamed as I did, the voices in my head reaching almost an intolerable amount. I vaguely saw of the guards fall to the ground in one big sweep as my magic expanded outward. Then I thrust my hand forward and put it against Valathor's armor. He scrabbled at my hand but I was determined. I looked him straight in the eye and growled out, "You failed."

Valathor's eyes widened as I created a ball of green fire and let it engulf him. Valathor tried to fight back, but I held him down. This was going to end right here and right now.

I felt one last loud scream in my head as Valathor died, the fire disappearing with only a wisp of smoke left to drift into the sky. Valathor's black armor fell to the ground in one big heap. I stood up straight, feeling drained but triumphant. I had ended this battle once and for all.

I barely noticed as with Valathor's death, the noise in my head dropped away until it was all silent. I stared at the pile of armor in front of me and promptly fainted, the sound of Kaden's voice ringing in my ears as I fell unconscious, exhausted and empty. I woke up several days later inside my chambers to the sound of birds and sunlight filling my room. I blinked open my eyes and groaned as I swung my legs out of bed. My door creaked open and a maid entered. She was carrying some clean clothes for me.

"I'm so glad you're awake, miss," she said. She handed me my clothes. "You must be tired. Lady Frigga said you exhausted yourself fighting."

"That's what's weird," I said. "I'm not tired all."

The maid just smiled and told me to go dress.

"They're waiting for you in the main hall," she said. I thanked her and headed out down the hallway to get to the main hall.

I was sleepily running my fingers through my hair and stretched my sore muscles when I opened the main hall doors and jumped, applause filling the room as people stood up when I entered and watched me walk up to Frigga and Odin at the front of the room, Loki and Thor standing beside them. Thor was beaming and Loki had his usual guarded expression, but I knew he was proud of me too.

I looked up at Frigga as I climbed the steps to her and Odin's chairs. She smiled at me. She brought me in for a close hug.

"I am so proud of you," she whispered. I relaxed into her embrace. I had beaten Valathor and returned home safely with almost all of my friends. I turned around to see Kaden sitting at a table, cheering loudly. I felt a small pang of sadness at the empty chair next to him where Abarrane should have been sitting. But I knew that Abarrane had sacrificed herself avenging her family, and that was what she had wanted.

I stood proudly and faced all of the warriors and Asgardian people. I had won. Asgard was free from this war at last.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I've had a break with homework and had some time to continue the story. This has a huge jump in time, so I hope it's not confusing. From here on out, the story will kind of follow the Thor movie. I say "kind of", because I have no intentions of just rewriting the scenes in the movie and sticking my OC in. Don't worry; there'll be plenty of action, but I just don't want to rewrite the movie in my own words in this particular fanfic. Hope you enjoy, and I'd be glad to hear some of your thoughts!**

* * *

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Thor's Coronation

I trudged along the stone path, my hands tucked deep in my pockets to hide from the merciless wind. My boots crunched through the leaves that covered the ground, blown there by the strong breeze.

I ran the last few steps to the back door to the palace and opened it, the wind blowing my hair around my face as I entered the entryway. I tucked my hair behind my ears and adjusted my clothes blown by the wind. It was late summer in Asgard, and the pre-autumn winds had sprung up just a few days before. Everyone waiting for them to end and for autumn to finally set in, including me.

I strode past the kitchens, delicious smells seeping into the hallway. Everyone was bustling around inside to prepare for Thor's coronation that happened just a few hours from now.

My stomach clenched at the thought of Thor becoming king. I loved him, but I did not think that he was ready. He needed to learn how to think before acting, and no matter what Loki or I said, he always ignored us and continued in his boisterous ways. And his friends certainly didn't help matters.

I found Frigga in her study, overseeing the invitations to other royals throughout the Nine Realms. She was reading some of the replies when I walked in. She looked up and said a distracted hello before turning back to the letters.

"Busy?" I asked. Frigga nodded. "There's just so much to do."

"Well, if you need any help I'm around," I reminded her. She thanked me and set down the letter. She stared over the top of her glasses at me. "I know you don't like the idea of Thor becoming king," she said suddenly. I tried to avoid the statement. "He's my brother. I'm excited and happy for him."

"Don't lie, Haley. Tell me what is on your mind," Frigga said, pointing to the chair situated in front of her. I sat down hesitantly.

"He's not intelligent. He rushes into things and doesn't think about the ramifications. I love him, but he can get a little ridiculous. Sometimes, I wonder how many times Loki or I have stopped him from doing something that would get him into serious trouble," I confessed. Frigga didn't get mad at my criticisms. She absorbed them thoughtfully. She set down her reading glasses in her desk and folded her hands.

"And I trust that Loki feels the same way?" Frigga asked. I paused, uncertain on how to answer.

"And don't think I don't see you two talking together. I know how close you two are. You're practically twins," Frigga said.

I smiled, staring down at my boots. "Give or take a thousand years."

"I'm just glad you get along so well. When you first came to live with us years ago, Thor and Loki were practically adults. I didn't know how they would accept you. But you immediately glommed on to Loki, and it took him some time, but he accepted you too." Frigga leaned forward. "You two have something in common. You don't know it yet, but you'll have to be there one day for him and help him. He doesn't know it, but you need each other more than you think."

I paused, wondering if she somehow knew about my heritage, which Inhad kept s secret so far, and how it would affect Loki. "I'll keep that in mind," I said finally.

Frigga relaxed. "Good."

I stood up to leave. I was just at the doorway when Frigga called, "And please keep Thor in line. I trust him, but sometimes he does need a little bit of you or Loki to balance him out. Especially on the eve of such an important ceremony."

I nodded, relieved that Frigga wasn't angry and understood what I thought. I smiled in understanding and left Frigga studying the letters once again. I wandered down the hallways, not sure what to do. I didn't have anywhere to be. I had taken out Vedr that morning and done my daily training after. I was finished for the day.

I was walking by the balcony door when I saw Loki walk down the hall. He looked frazzled and distracted. I watched him get closer and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Loki? What happened?" I asked, turning when he walked by. Loki didn't seem to hear me.

"Loki?" I called again.

"What? He snapped, stopping to answer me. I narrowed my eyes, stung by his sharp tone. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," Loki said shortly. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Come on. I know you better than that. What is going on?"

"Nothing," Loki muttered. I stepped closer. "No, it's something. Spill."

"I'm just thinking about Thor's coronation. That's all," Loki said quickly. He turned on his heel and briskly walked away. I saw him rub his arms as if he were cold. Flecks of ice and snow were caught in his hair. I frowned. There wasn't any snow on Asgard at this time of year. Where had he gone?

I shook my head. If Loki wanted to keep secrets, fine. I would find out eventually. I always did.

I opened the door to my chamber and jumped, seeing Veya the maid laying out some clothes.

"Haley! Good. You're here," she said, bustling up to me. "We have to get you ready for the coronation!"

"But it's hours from now," I protested. Veya steered me into the bathroom. "And you need plenty of time to get ready."

I sighed. I hated dressing up for anything, and looking at the prospect of almost three hours of readying for a hourlong ceremony seemed exhausting.

"Take a bath and use the soap I set out for you. It'll naturally curl your hair," Veya said. She left me to take my bath.

After I had cleaned my hair using the rose scented soap and pulled on my clothes again, Veya met me in my bedroom with some clothes.

"Here we are," she said, giving me a white slip to put on under my dress. She helped me pull on the silky blue dress and straightened it out, pulling the strings tight on my back. I gasped at how tight she pulled them and held my hair out of the way. She finished lacing up the dress and toweled off my hair again. She pulled it back into a simple style, my dark brown hair cascading down to the middle of my back in soft curls. She adjusted the skirt on my dress, straightening some of the white gems that accented the bodice.

"I think it looks fine, Veya," I said impatiently as she inspected me again. She huffed, her gray hair coming out of its pins on top of her head. "Fine. Whatever you want."

I smiled, taking the shoes she gave me and slipping them on my feet.

"Now you look ready to go to a coronation," Veya said brightly. I agreed, admiring the dress in the mirror. I didn't normally like dresses, but this one was nice.

"Did you have to pull it so tight," I complained, pulling at the ribbons laced up my back.

"Yes, Haley. Leave it alone," Veya said exasperated. I dropped my hands and brushed a stray lock of hair away from my face. She had done my hair so it gently framed my face and actually made me look pretty for once. I stared a moment longer at my dark green eyes in the mirror then checked the time.

"Thirty minutes, Veya," I said as she made last minute tweaks to my hair. She stood back and admired me, her old face lit up. "You look beautiful," she said. I pulled on my hair subconsciously. "Thank you."

Veya pulled her dress down. "Really, Haley. I'm proud of you."

Veya might have been a servant, but she was like a grandmother to me. She had cared for me since I had first came to live in the palace, and I had quickly come to care for her like a grandmother. She treated me like her granddaughter, and I didn't mind.

"Now hurry up," she said, shooing me toward the door. I hiked my dress up so I wouldn't step on the hem and hurried out.

"Have a good time, Haley," she said. She hustled off somewhere else; probably to the kitchens. I neared the main hall where the coronation would take place. I stopped by to see Thor, saying a few reassuring words. He refused that he was nervous, but I could tell. Loki entered and I decided to leave the two brothers alone. Loki shared a quick smile with me before I left. I looked him over. Not a trace of his hurried appearance earlier was left. He looked happy and full of energy.

I blinked in confusion, trying to think about what had happened. I brushed my hair out of my face and shook all thoughts of Loki from my head. I needed to get to my place in the main hall.

I stood near the front of the crowd, but not with the royal family. Unfortunately, Odin still wanted me to remain a secret. I didn't see any reason why, but he had insisted. Keeping the facade had always annoyed me, and not knowing why had irked me to no end. But I didn't press the issue and pretending to be some visiting royal's daughter like I always did.

The ceremony went on fine until about halfway to the end. Thor was getting ready to be sworn in as King when the danger sense in my head went off. Since my fight with Valathor, I had been able to control the voices in my head better than I ever did. And after months of fine tuning it, I had learned to tell if it was close by or far away, or to block it out completely.

A couple royals gave me weird looks as I pushed my way through the throng of people. I hurried out into the hallway and closed my eyes, trying to pinpoint which direction the people were dying in.

The trophy room.

I ran down the hallway, my dress bunched up in my hands. I reached the hallway that led to the trophy room and I saw a group of frost giants coming down the stairs that led to the trophy room. I felt anger rush through me and moved to block their path. I accessed my magic and decided to use fire. Against frost giants, it was one of the most useful weapons.

I engaged two of the giants at the same time, letting the blasts of fire roll off my hands as I had done so many times before.

I panicked when I saw five more jump down the stairs. I yelled for the guards and landed a crippling blow on one of the giants. The other hit me on the side of my face, and I felt my jaw creak. I hissed in pain as the frost giant's cold skin made contact with my face. I burned the frost giant's arm and dodged another blow.

I almost yelled in relief when I saw a large group of guards appear and began to attack the giants. One of the guards shoved me out of the way and down the hallway I had come from. I tried to go back and help the other guards, but he held me in place.

"You have done enough, Lady Haley," he said. I tried to protest, but the guard cut me off. "Go warn Odin that-" he suddenly stopped talking when he met my eyes. I froze. "What? Tell Odin what?"

The guard backed away, his eyes still trained on my face. I reached out to him with my hand. "What's wrong?"

The guard jerked away from me, fear written across his face. I frowned, confused, then put my hand up to my face. I froze when I didn't feel my normal smooth skin, but the bumpy cold skin of a Frost Giant.

I cursed and ran down the hall without thinking, leaving the guard standing dumbstruck in front of a raging battle between Asgardians and Frost Giants.

I made it into my chambers and went over to a mirror. I turned my head to the side. Where the Frost Giant had hit was not only a large bruise, but blue skin. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had kept my past a secret since the battle against Valathor a year ago. I still felt conflicted about it, but I didn't want to tell anyone. I felt like it would leave me too vulnerable.

I watched as my skin slowly returned back to normal. I tilted my head to make sure that all traces of blue skin was gone before using some of my magic to cover my bruise. Then I left with a trace of dread to see the remnants of the battle that had taken place in the trophy room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, and the continual support for this story! You guys are the best.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Frost Giants

I jogged down the hallway towards the trophy room, noticing giant cracks of ice that ran along the walls. I frowned and ran my fingers over the ice until they reached the big doors that served as the entrance to the vault. The door frame was cracked and cold to the touch. I watched the tips of my fingers turn blue and swiftly pulled them back, cradling my hand. I sighed, lost in thought. I was suddenly shoved to the side, though, by the doors opening and pushing me away. I saw Thor stride off down the hallway, his cape flowing out behind him and his face cloudy. I wondered what had happened inside the vault to make him so angry.

Before the doors slammed shut, I slipped in. The cold inside the room barely bothered me; something that I had noticed before, but now connected to my Jotun blood. The floor was covered in slippery ice, the guards who had died bravely defended the Casket of Ancient Winters flung all over the room, either lying on the ground or frozen in ice. Loki and Odin were standing in a deafening silence near the Casket of Ancient Winters as the end of the long room. I walked forward, carefully avoiding any large chunks of ice or the occasional guard, and stood about five feet from the two men.

I waited a couple of seconds before breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Quite a battle that went on in here." Odin turned his sharp gaze on me. I stared back, watching for any tell-tale signs of anger or stress in his face. But it was expressionless. Odin just swept past me after a few uncomfortable seconds, his heavy cloak hitting me on his way out. He may not have shown any anger, but I could feel it seething in hi, as he let the doors slam shut. I inspected a frozen Frost Giant to my left, his body half-frozen in the ice, his hand trailing out. I nudged it with my shoe.

"Why would they do this?" I asked Loki quietly. "They didn't have any quarrel with us. Or at least one that I knew of."

"They probably just wanted to test our strength," Loki said after a slight hesitation. "I doubt they had any real intentions of actually stealing the Casket."

"Is that what you really think?" I asked, my eyes searching Loki's for answers. He quirked his head up.

"Yes."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then what were you doing in Jotunheim earlier?"

Loki froze, first surprise then anger dancing across his face. "Why do you think I was in Jotunheim?" He asked defensively. I shrugged, turning slightly away from him.

"I had my suspicions. That is where you went before the ceremony, right? It's the only place in the Nine Realms that has snow this time of year, unless you went to Midgard. But what business would you have there?" I said, knowing full well my thought-out answer would provoke my adopted brother to be defensive, and maybe even annoyed.

"I had no business in Jotunheim, either," he spat. "You know nothing."

Loki stormed away, the third person today to throw open the doors to the trophy room angrily. I watched him go, my mind running at a thousand miles per hour. He had something to do with the Frost Giants' invasion, and I was going to find out what.

{-}{-}{-}

I ran back to my chambers to change out of my dress into something more comfortable. I pulled in my familiar leather boots with a sigh of relief. Wearing dresses were nice, but not my favorite thing in the world. I preferred to wear my soft leather boots and a tunic than what most women and older girls wore usually. Their dresses looked fine and beautiful, but weren't very functional for a trained warrior like me. And like any warrior, I must always be ready.

I looked myself over one last time before leaving to find Thor and Loki. I trudged down the hallways, asking a few guards where my brothers might be located. Most didn't know; but one was finally able to direct me to a smaller banquet room located next to the main hall. I thank the guard and went to find my brothers and ask them exactly what was going on. I needed answers.

I heard the loud voices of men up ahead and knew I had found them. I walked into the banquet room to see Volstagg, Sif, Fandral, and Hogun arguing passionately with an irate Thor. Loki stood off to the side, looking calm on the outside. But I knew he had some type plan. He always did.

"What are you arguing about?" I asked as I entered the room. Volstagg paused in eating some various type of bread, and Fandral stopped mid sentence, his usually perfectly styled blonde hair sticking up in all directions and a frustrated look on his face.

"We're trying to convince Thor that going to Jotunheim to attack the Frost Giants is a bad idea," Fandral said. I raised an eyebrow. "Jotunheim?"

"Yes. I think it is a completely ridiculous decision," Sif said. "It would be a suicide mission."

Thor stepped forward. "But don't you see? Them attempting to steal the Casket is an act of war. We must retaliate! We can't teach them that they can just invade us without any ramifications. Asgard must remain the strong city that it is."

"And it will. But we don't need to risk our lives. Asgard needs us alive and able to fight," Sif said. Loki took a couple steps forward.

"I don't necessarily agree with Thor wholeheartedly, but I still think we should go. It will show Laufey that we aren't afraid of him," Loki said. I worked my jaw absentmindedly. What was he planning?

But whatever he had in mind, I knew it was working on Thor's friends. Sif consented with a nod, and Fandral was nodding slowly.

"Well if you're going, may I come?" I asked. Thor hesitated, then answered, "I do not think this is a trip for someone of your young age."

"Are you seriously saying that? After all I did almost a year ago?" I protested. "I'm almost fifteen. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"But still not an adult," Thor interrupted. I closed my mouth with a snap. Thor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this is too dangerous for you."

I felt the urge to remind him of all I did. I defeated Valathor; I saved Asgard. But I didn't. I looked away and conceded. "Fine. I'll stay."

Thor nodded and waved his friends out. Loki was the last to leave. He stopped for a moment.

"Listen, I'm going to tell a guard that we're going to Jotunheim. But if he doesn't reach Odin in time, I want you to tell him. Give us ten minutes, and if the guard hasn't relayed the message go to Odin," Loki instructed me.

"But I thought you wanted to go to Jotunheim," I said, confused. Loki glanced over his shoulder at Thor, who was waiting for him impatiently just outside the banquet room.

"You'll see. But please don't tell anyone of this. I promise; what I'm planning will be for the good of Asgard."

I nodded tightly. Loki left, and I muttered, "For some reason I doubt that."

I was unsure where all of the doubt was coming from. I had always trusted Loki more than anyone, but something more was going on, and I didn't want him to hurt himself. I contemplated not telling Odin no matter what, and facing the consequences from an annoyed Loki.

I paced around the banquet hall for a bit, counting the minutes as they went by tensely. It felt like there was a drunken shouting match between two men going on in my head. I kept bouncing back and forth between the idea of obeying Loki or not. But when the ten minutes were up, I decided to go find Odin. I started off to his study, my arms folded and my boots slapping the ground with each determined step. I reached the door to his study and paused, hesitating for just a couple seconds with my hand resting on the door before entering, closing it quietly behind me. Odin was at his desk bent over a map of Asgard. He looked up when I entered. His face seemed to fall in front of me, his eyes full of stress and his back bent over, his grand armor lacking its usual luster.

"Yes, Haley?" He asked, his voice tired and strained. I folded my arms behind my back and said, "I assume you haven't heard yet, if you are still here."

"Heard what? What is happening?" Odin asked urgently, straightening up and clutching his staff Gungnir in his hand.

"I was supposed to tell you that Thor has gone to Jotunheim," I said slowly. Odin frowned.

"How is this possible? Heimdall would have stopped him. Did he go alone?"

"No, I believe Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral, and Loki went with him. They were rather reluctant, though."

Odin passed a weary hand over his face. "I'm going after them."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Haley, wait."

I stopped, wondering what else Odin could want.

"A rather frightened guard came to me earlier. He was the only survivor of the Frost Giant attack."

I closed eyes. I knew exactly what the guard had said.

"Yes?" I urged Odin on impatiently. Odin came out from behind his desk.

"He was concerned about you. He said you had joined in the attack for the first couple minutes until a Frost Giant hit you. He said your face turned blue."

"It was probably just the Frost Giant's effect on my skin," I said, desperately trying to cover it up. I waited with my hand on the doorknob while Odin thought for a few moments. He seemed to have accepted the lie when he walked forward and motioned for me to open the door.

"You're probably right," Odin said, once we had left his study. "Now don't get into any trouble. I need to go save your reckless brother."

He went off swiftly, his back straight and his footsteps determined. I breathed a slight breath of relief. I had no idea if Odin, or Frigga, for that matter, knew my actual heritage. Odin seemed to not have thought twice about my explanation for the guard's worry, so I waved the fact off. No reason to worry about it now. I had to wait for Thor and Loki to get back, anyway.

I waited for their return in the library, rereading an old magic book. It seemed to take an eternity for their return. I rustled through the book nervously, my hands slicked with sweat and my knee bounced up and down anxiously on the ground. I was reading a bit on physical magic when the door to the library creaked open.

My stomach seemed to jump into my throat as I looked up to see Loki enter the library, even more distracted than he was before.

"What happened? Where's Thor?" I asked, standing up as Loki approached me.

"Father banished him," Loki said simply.

"What?" I burst out. "That's outrageous."

Loki shrugged. "If you ask me, he deserved it. He knew the consequences of going to Jotunheim."

"But didn't you agree with him?"

"I shouldn't have," Loki said angrily, hit hand coming down heavily on a table. I jumped slightly at the noise.

"What happened?" I asked, searching for any clue in Loki's face. I could see nothing.

"Nothing you need to know of," Loki said darkly. He suddenly turned and strode out of the room. I heard the library door open again and slam shut. I stood there with confusion and worry making a sick concoction in my stomach. I was tired of the secrets and hidden meanings. I was finding out what had happened, and I didn't care how I did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to the guest who has reviewed on almost every chapter! The input really helps. (And for the follows and favorites.) This chapter is a bit longer than normal, and from now on I will try to write longer chapters. I'm not really sure about this chapter yet and how it's going to fit into the story, so if it doesn't seem to fit or is just strange please tell me! I've rewritten it about five times but it just doesn't seem to want to be written.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Searching for Answers

I stood still for a second, thoughts racing through my head. The Frost Giants, Thor's banishment, and Loki's stranger-than-normal behavior stuck in my head the most. I wondered what went on in Jotunheim. What did they see?

I decided to go after Loki. No matter how standoffish he was, I wanted answers more than anything. I was tired of being the younger sibling who was always kept in the dark.

I quickly closed the book I was reading and stuffed it into a random bookcase. I didn't really care for the moment about being neat- I had more pressing issued to take care off.

I slipped out of the library and watched to make sure that no one was in the hallway. When no one appeared, I knelt down and pressed my hand against the cold stone floor. I closed my eyes and let my magic wander; where was Loki?

I could feel the presences of many guards spread around the palace. The kitchen staff were bustling around in a hurry to finish tonight's dinner. Odin was pacing restlessly in his private chambers before moving off somewhere else. I turned my magic toward the weapon's vault.

There. I grinned triumphantly and set off, going as fast as I could without alarming any guards. I curved around the many twisting hallways, getting lost twice. But when I finally found the vault, I paused.

Odin was already there. He was standing in front of the doors, his hand hesitating in the handle. I stopped immediately and almost tripped right into the middle of the hallway, which would have exposed me instantly. I hurriedly pressed my back against the wall, listening intently for Odin to move. My heartbeat echoed in my ears.

I jumped when a door finally crept open, the sound echoing down the halls. I breathed a sigh of relief when I looked around the corner and saw Odin enter the vault, his hand trailing hesitantly on the door. Thinking quickly. I cloaked my self to be invisible. I stumbled when I felt an almost instant drain on my magic. Making something invisible was a new trick I had learned, but it being new took a huge toll on me. I knew I only had a few minutes before I got too tired to keep the constant stream of magic up, so I stepped forward and slid in between the two doors before they could shut. I suddenly stopped. I was standing right behind Odin, my nose almost to his back. I breathed slightly through my mouth and inched to the side, trying to get out of his way without alerting him that someone else was in here.

I took a hesitant step down the first stair, letting my boot down gently so it would make no noise. I was halfway down when Odin suddenly spoke, making me trip over my own feet and suddenly fall down the stairs, landing unsteadily at the bottom of the staircase. I winced, waiting for Odin to hear my blunder and call me out. But somehow, he didn't. Because he was focused on someone else standing at the end of the chamber.

It was Loki. I stared in surprise. He was holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. I could see the glowing blue stone from here and feel it's power. I paused when Loki asked, "Am I cursed?"

I stared at him in surprise. Cursed with what? Then he turned around. Blue skin and red eyes greeted me instead of his regular, healthy pale skin color and green eyes. I frowned. How was this happening? Loki looked like a Frost Giant. But he was Asgardian, wasn't he? He was Frigga and Odin's son. I was the non-Aesir one. I was the monster of the family.

But here was Loki, standing with blue skin that was quickly fading back to normal after he set the Casket down.

"You are my son." Odin's voice rang out, strong and convincing. But I couldn't help thinking, and you were my father. But not everything is as it seems, is it?

"What more than that?" Loki asked, his voice rising with each word. He stepped closer to Odin. I backed up against the wall and slid in next to a column where Loki wouldn't be able to see me. I doubted I would be able to hide my magic from powerful magician like Loki. But he seemed concentrated on his conversation with Odin. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings at all. I could've walked right in front of him and he probably wouldn't have noticed.

"The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki asked, his voice soft but deadly. I waited in tense silence for Odin's answer, my mind racing to dissect what Loki was asking.

"No," Odin said simply. I reeled back, the answer suddenly hitting me. I wasn't the only adopted one in the family.

"In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby," Odin continued. "Small for a giant's offspring; abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

I whispered the words the same time as Loki.

"Laufey's son," Loki said. I could see the pain in his face as he realized what Odin was saying. I could see every strand of trust Loki had ever had toward Odin, no matter how small, break. I knew what he was feeling. His world was crashing down around him, and I doubted he would ever trust Odin again.

I stepped back toward the Casket, automatically blocking out Loki and Odin's conversation. I slowly approached the Casket, my breath rattling in my ears. Laufey's son.

The cold that radiated off the Casket stung my arms and made my breath cloud in the air. I blinked and came to a slow stop before the Casket, my gaze memorized by the changing shades of blue in the large stone. I blinked slowly and reached my hand out. Everything was seeming to move in slow motion. Laufey's daughter.

I put my hand on the top of the Casket, a sudden spike of cold piercing up my arm. I stared as my arm slowly turned blue. My hand seemed frozen to the Casket, my mind flashing back to my conversation with Valathor in the cold stone room a long time ago. Laufey was my father, too.

Loki's my half brother, I realized. He doesn't know that I am a monster, too. He doesn't know that I have kept my parentage hidden for almost an entire year.

I drew my hand back, my fingers curling in as the sudden realization hit me. I have to tell Loki. Maybe then he won't feel as damaged.

A sudden yell from Loki behind me made me turn around, a flash of fear that I had been discovered racing through me. But instead of Odin and Loki staring at me with accusing looks, Odin was lying on the stone stairs at the front of the vault, Loki kneeling beside him.

"Guards! Help, someone, please!" Loki said. I ran forward without a single thought of the consequences of me revealing myself as an eavesdropper entering my head. I took away my invisibility with a wave of my hand. I instantly felt a debilitating tiredness coming over me. I had kept my spell going for too long. The doors swung open on front of me and guards ran in. I stopped beside Loki and dropped to my knees. He looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, a note of accusation in his voice. I could pick out a trace of fear in it too. He was worried that I had heard his conversation with Odin and that I knew where he was truly from.

"That doesn't matter right now," I said. I put my hand over Odin's forehead, the guards standing impatiently at the top of the staircase. I had been taught some healing magic from Frigga, though I wasn't very good at it. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat and breathing, and the slight flow of his thoughts. I came out of it, breathing hard. I stepped back at looked at the guards.

"Take him to mother, please," I said quietly. "He's fallen into the Odinsleep."

The guards bowed slightly and carefully lifted Odin up onto a stretcher they had waiting. They lifted him up and carried him out. I watched the guards go until they disappeared around a corner. I started forward to go after them, but Loki stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I shut my eyes for a moment and turned around.

"Yes, Loki?" I asked, trying to hide my inner turmoil. I looked into Loki's eyes questionably. They were fractured and broken. Every memory from his childhood was shattered, all of them seemingly a lie.

"Did you hear anything?" Loki demanded. I looked away at a candle's dancing flame that was hung on the wall.

"No," I immediately lied, my gaze turning back to Loki's. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He pushed again. I feigned hurt.

"Don't you trust me? I would never lie to you," I said, my stomach tensing up at the obvious lie. Loki knew I'd lied to him before. But he didn't seem to pay attention anymore, his thoughts drawn somewhere else.

"Whatever. I have to go take care of some important business," Loki said. He brushed past me.

I heard his footsteps fade away. I thought for a moment then left the vault, letting the door swing shut behind me with a final sounding thud. I slid my hands into my pockets and started walking down the hallway. I absentmindedly played with a coin I found in my pocket as I walked, wondering what I should do next. Now that I knew Loki was my blood half brother, I wanted to find out more about my past. But I wasn't sure where to start.

I wandered the halls of the palace for a while before deciding to return to my own chambers. When I entered them, the sun was low in the sky, shooting the sparse clouds full of orange and red colors. I sighed and set the coin in my hand down on a table. I paced for a couple steps before restlessly grabbing a random book out of my bookcase and opening it. I was able to read it for only a few short minutes before the restlessness took over me again. I slammed the book down, frustrated. I wanted to do something, but I was trapped. Escaping Frigga's ever watchful eyes wouldn't be easy.

I looked out the window again to see that the sun has set below the surrounding mountains. Stars had begun to shine and twinkle in the dark night sky. I decided it was too late to do anything and shambled into my bedroom, lazily tossing my boots off of my feet and slumping on my bed without bothering to change out of my clothes. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before giving up and deciding to end this now. I was going to find out about my mother and what has really happened that day so many years ago when she died. I pulled my boots back on. I thought for a second about grabbing my coat, but decided against it. Where I was going wasn't warm, but cold doesn't affect me anyway.

I was striding out of the palace, the light from Asgard's two moons shining through the windows of the palace and lighting up the world in a fake day, when I was stopped by Kaden right outside the secret back door of the palace.

"Haley," Kaden said from behind me. I jumped.

"Don't scare me like that," I whispered, my heartbeat slowing down from the surprise of the sudden appearance of my friend.

"Where are you going?" Kaden asked. I paused, wondering how to answer. I decided to tell him the truth. He would push me until I did, anyway.

"I'm going to find out the truth about my parents," I said.

"And that can't wait until morning?" Kaden wondered. I shook my head slowly.

"I've waited long enough for this. I need answers now," I said strongly. "And I'm sorry, but you can't stop me."

"I wasn't going to," Kaden said with a smile. "In fact, I was going to ask if I could some with you."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I wanted Kaden along for this. Kaden could clearly see my hesitation.

"It's fine if you don't want me to," Kaden said quickly. I sighed. "No. You can come. It would be nice to have company, anyway."

Kaden immediately grinned from ear to ear. "Great. Where are we going?"

"Jotunheim," I said shortly. Kaden frowned. "Are you sure? Jotuns and the Aesir have been enemies for millennia."

I felt a small stab of sadness. "Yes."

"But why Jotunheim? Aren't you Asgardian?"

I turned around and began to walk away. "You'll see."

I heard Kaden follow me after a moment, his boots crunching on gravel. "Why so secretive?"

I turned to look at him. "Everyone has secrets. But I promise. You'll find out soon enough. Are you sure you want to go with me, though?"

"I'm sure," Kaden said.

I nodded and continued walking, spinning a small dagger in my hand. We walked in silence, Kaden with his hands stuck in his pockets and his short hair shining in the moonlight, and me with my dagger sliding comfortably in my hand. We walked for about ten minutes before Kaden spoke up again.

"How are we going to get to Jotunheim without Heimdall seeing or having to let us through?"

I looked behind me at Kaden and began to slide down a steep hill that led to where the ocean lapped against the sand, the rainbow bridge of the Bifrost to my left and tall cliffs in front of me.

"Loki taught me that there are portals to all nine realms hidden in Asgard. You only need to be able to find them to use them," I said, sliding my hand along the cliff face. Tiny pebbles bit my skin. "The Jotunheim one is somewhere in this cliff."

Kaden nodded and mirrored my hand by searching the cracks and moving a couple rocks. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"You can't see it, but you'll feel a huge energy source," I said. Kaden went in front of me farther down the beach and began to search the cliffs there. After a while of searching, Kaden came back over.

"Are you sure it's over here?" Kaden asked skeptically. I wrinkled my nose. "It should be. Aha."

I grinned as my hand suddenly dipped into a huge energy source near the middle of the cliff face. It was slightly hidden by some huge rocks.

"Are you ready?" I said, turning to Kaden. He slid his hand along the cliff face and touched the energy source.

"Yes."

I faced the energy and took a deep breath. Then I stood a couple steps back and ran into the cliff. I half expected to hit the rocks face first. But instead I stumbled onto a cold, soft surface. Snow clogged my nose and made me panic as I struggled for breath. I dug at the snow, pushing it away from my face. I gasped in relief as my head broke the surface of the snow. Wind immediately hit me in the face, whipping my hair into my face and making it hard to breathe. I dug myself out of the snow and crawled into a shelf of ice. I sat for a couple seconds to get my breath back. Then I heard a sharp yell as Kaden tumbled through the portal and into the snow. I had to hold back a laugh as he struggled out of the snow, gasping and flailing.

"I am never doing that again," he said. I allowed myself to smile slightly. "Come on. We made it."

"We did, didn't we?" Kaden said suddenly. He stood up straight. A few hundred yards in front of us was a huge city made of ice. The tall buildings towered on the skyline, a menacing sight on the otherwise barren landscape. I shook some snow off of my now wet clothes. "Let's go."

We headed toward the city, the buildings growing larger and larger as we got closer. When we entered the city, the overall atmosphere of the city suddenly getting even more menacing. We walked through the city down frozen streets of ice. When we neared the main palace at the end of the city where I assumed Laufey was, we saw our first Frost Giants.

They were huge, towering blue creatures. They seemed even bigger than the ones I fought when they tried to steal the Casket. They were menacing, solid creatures who had piercing red eyes. The two guards outside crossed their spears over the doorway. One asked, "What are two Asgardians doing here?"

"I wish to speak with King Laufey," I said, raising my voice over the wind. The two giants looked at each other and let out low, gravelly laughs.

"Our king will not see two peasant Asgardians. Now be on your way, or we will be forced to remove you ourselves."

"Please," I begged. I didn't normally beg, but I needed to see Laufey. I needed to speak to him about my mother.

"Let her in," said a loud, raspy voice from within the palace. I looked at the two giants and waited for them to uncross their spears. The giants shared a glance then pulled their spears back. I walked through the doorway, not making eye contact with the giants. When Kaden tried to enter, the giants stopped him.

"The king only said he'd speak with the girl. You wait out here," one of them said. I looked at Kaden and nodded.

"I'll be back. Just wait for me," I instructed. Kaden agreed reluctantly. I entered the palace, the dark ice walls many, many feet tall and shrouded in darkness. The red eyes of many Frost Giants flashed in the darkness. I ignored the menacing gazes and faced the Jotun who was sitting at the end. He was one of the biggest giants I'd ever seen. He met my eyes. I refused to flinch or look away. After a couple tense moments Laufey spoke.

"So this is the Asgardian that Odin took in," Laufey said. I stared back defiantly. "Why do you want to speak with me?" He continued.

"You knew my mother," I said. I suddenly felt massive anger toward Laufey. "You took her from Midgard many years ago."

Laufey leaned back in his throne. "Her. The one with the dark hair and the fiery spirit. Yes, I think I know who you are talking about."

"Why did you take her?" I asked, my jaw clenching and unclenching forcefully. Laufey shrugged his massive shoulders. "It was just a bit of fun. Midgardians live for only a few short years. Their lives are of no matter to me."

"It was only for fun?" I shouted. "She was a human being. She had a life. But she was snatched away by a monster."

I could feel the warning glares of the watching Jotuns. I forced my anger back down. Shouting at Laufey would not help anything.

"Funny how you call me a monster when you share my blood," Laufey said smoothly.

"So you know," I said. Laufey waved his hand. "I've known for years. I was the one who tracked your mother down after she escaped and tried to take you back. You are the daughter of a king. You are technically my successor. But you escaped. And you mother needed up dying. I gave up for the moment. It wasn't that big of a deal to me right at that moment."

"You killed my mother," I growled. "You were the reason I was an orphan."

"You still have me. You aren't entirely an orphan," Laufey reminded me.

"I'm sorry if it's hard for me to think of you as a father," I answered him angrily. "You haven't exactly been around. You destroyed my life."

"You speak of a destroyed life, but you have lived like a royal for the past twelve years of your life. I am finding it hard to understand how that is a hard life."

"You wouldn't understand," I spat. Laufey shrugged again. "Maybe I wouldn't. But I still wonder. What was the purpose of you coming here?"

"I needed answers," I said. Laufey waved his hand.

"Are you sure it wasn't for revenge?" he asked. I froze, my heart thumping frantically against my rib cage. What was my purpose in coming here?

"You're confused, I can see that. You're lost, and cursed nonetheless. Who poisoned you with the Sorrowful Poison?" Laufey continued. I shook my head frantically.

"How could you know that?" I whispered. Laufey smirked. "I see a lot more than you think. Like your anger towards Odin. Your frustration. Why not just take it out on him? He must be in the Odinsleep by now, it would be easy."

His smooth voice washed over me, bringing up buried emotions and making me want to obey him. I could see where Loki got his silver tongue from.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "All I wanted was to ask you a few questions."

Laufey leaned forward in his throne and snarled, "If you wanted an easy answer you should have just gone to Frigga or Odin. You're just like your mother. Stupid and useless."

"My mother was not stupid or useless. But you wouldn't have known, capturing her and all. You're nothing but a selfish monster who likes to toy with people's emotions. If anyone is stupid, it's you!" I shouted, my anger coming out in one big flood of emotion. Laufey narrowed his eyes.

"That's enough. You are dismissed."

I curled my lip and turned to leave, seething with rage. Laufey called at my back, "And I don't ever want to see you back in my realm! Next time, I won't be so willing to talk."

I stormed out of his palace, ignoring the two Jotun guards and grabbing hold of Kaden's tunic.

"We're leaving," I growled. Kaden stumbled as I pulled him away from Laufey's palace.

"Ow, stop!" Kaden protested. I let his tunic go and continued to walk out of the Jotun city, my hands curled into fists.

"What's wrong?" Kaden asked. I shook my head.

"I should have known Laufey would just mess with my emotions. He had no inclination to actually answer my questions," I said. Kaden shrugged. "Well, he is a Frost Giant."

"That doesn't make up for it," I said. "Not all Frost Giants are completely bad." I thought briefly of Loki and myself. Two lost people with Jotun blood. Two people confused about their place in the world.

"Bu did you at least get what you wanted?" Kaden said breathlessly. He was having to jog to keep up with my brisk pace.

"No. All I did was confirm that Laufey is a heartless monster. He never cared about my mother, or me, for that fact."

"Why would he care about your mother?"

"Because he is my father!" I yelled, one hand pointing back to the Jotun city. Kaden didn't seem to know how to respond.

"But... How?"

"He took my mother from Midgard. She escaped from from later on to Asgard. Then he killed her," I sniffed, not realizing that my eyes were stinging with tears. Kaden sighed. "Oh."

I paused at the snow we had climbed out of earlier. We had exited the city without my noticing.

"Let's just go back," I said. Kaden just blinked and jumped, disappearing. I went after him. I came out on the beach we were in earlier. The smell of salt hit my nose, the sound of the ocean reaching my ears. Kaden was waiting for me.

"Do you want to go back?" He said quietly. I nodded. "Yes. I need to speak with someone."

Kaden turned and headed away from the cliff with me following. The sun was rising on the horizon, the birds around us slowly coming awake and singing happily in the trees. I ignored the happy sounds. I had to speak with Loki. My conversation with Laufey had cleared one thing up for me. If Laufey had made me feel this angry, then Loki was in trouble. I had no idea what he would do or all ready did, but I needed to confront him with the truth. And I needed to do it now.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in weeks. Life just got crazy busy, and it was hard to find time to actually type this story. Anyway, here's a new chapter! Thanks to pietoraven36, MU5IC-FRE4K, and especially the guest for leaving a great review. It made perfect sense, and I get what you're saying. :) Three reviews on one chapter is a new record! Thanks to all of the follows and favorites. Enjoy this new chapter, and R &R!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Persuading Loki

I slid into the palace, the sun barely peeking over the far away hills. No one in the palace was awake yet, the soft shadows of dawn making everything seem a little less sharp. I let Kaden in behind me before shutting the door as quietly as I could.

"What are you going to do now?" Kaden asked softly.

"Talk to Loki. Figure out what's wrong with him," I said. Kaden frowned. "What would be wrong with him? What does he have to do with all of this?

I looked away. "Nothing." Loki wouldn't want me revealing his secret any more than I would want Kaden to reveal mine.

"More secrets," Kaden sighed. "When will this all end?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of the secrets. All of these battles and fights and insanity happening. It never used to like this," Kaden said, stopping for a second. I paused right in front of him. I thought of the past year. Valathor, the poison, the battle, and more recently Thor's coronation, Loki's discovery of his true parents, and my own personal battle to belong somewhere. A sharp pain bit up through my ribs. Abarrane.

I felt my heart ache with sadness for a bit. "Maybe never."

Kaden met my eyes, his own amber ones sad but determined. I stared back, unsure of what to do. I finally glanced away, my face burning red and my hands stuffed deep into my pockets.

"Let's go," I muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Kaden looked away and began to walk slowly behind me. We didn't talk anymore. The heavy silence pressed down on us and made me jumpy and awkward. I was jumping from thought to thought in my head, wondering what I could say to Loki. He was conflicted, I knew, and I needed some way to convince him that finding out he was adopted wouldn't change anything.

I closed my eyes for a second. More lies. More secrets. Kaden was right. When will this end?

"Do you want to check for Loki in here?" Kaden said suddenly, breaking me out of my jumbled thoughts. I looked up and realized this was where Odin was put while he was in the Odinsleep.

I put my hand on the door, hesitating before opening it slowly. I was about to slide in when Kaden stopped me.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked. I shook my head. "Wait out here."

Kaden nodded one short nod before stepping back. I slid the door open wider and stepped in, shutting it behind me. I winced when it slammed, waiting for guards to come looking. None did.

I looked up. Odin was lying on a golden bed, a thin layer of magic protecting him from the outside world. I took a slow step forward. He looked so peaceful. As if he would wake up and continue on as if nothing had happened. I breathed in, my breath catching in the back of my throat. He looked so vulnerable, so-

"What are you doing in here?" I sharp voice asked. I jerked my head up, frantically searching for the speaker. I relaxed for a moment, recognizing Loki sitting beside the bed in his gold and green armor. His eyes were narrowed, his hand clenching the side of the bed. I feigned surprise.

"Loki, I didn't know you were in here," I said brightly. "I can-"

"Don't lie," Loki snarled, cutting me off. "I have had enough lies to last a lifetime."

"That's ironic," I sniffed, all fake surprise and politeness disappearing in one daring sentence. "Seeing as you're the God of Lies."

"Don't patronize me!" Loki said, standing up. "You don't have the right to be angry."

"I don't have the right?" I said, a short, angry laugh following the stabbing words. "I don't have the right?" I almost shouted, all of the anger and confusion and unhappiness exploding out of me. I could hold it in no longer.

"You have no idea what I've been through this past year. What I have suffered," I said, stepping forward with every furious word. "I have been through incredible pain. Yet you tell me I don't have the right to be angry? What have you done that deserves my condolences? My sympathy? Nothing! You have lived the perfect life. You had a loving family. I have nothing!"

Loki ran forward and grabbed me by the front of my tunic. He slammed me against the wall. I gasped as pain rippled up my back. That would definitely bruise.

I glared back at Loki, my fists clenching and my feet scrabbling for purchase against the smooth wall.

"You don't know anything about pain," Loki spat. "I have hardly had a good life. Everyone loved Thor over me. He was the prodigal son. I was the shadow, the one everyone hated. I was not loved, Haley. Quite the opposite."

"Do I detect a little jealousy?" I said, tilting my head. A small voice in the back of my head warned me not to push Loki any further. I had never seen him this angry, especially not with me. He was more broken than I thought.

Loki clenched his hand even tighter in my tunic. I leaned my head back, a small spike of fear piercing through my haze of anger. I had let my temper get ahead of me like I always do. I should've known better than to antagonize someone who was hurting so deeply they would attack their own relatives.

Suddenly, Loki let me go. I dropped to the ground, massaging my throbbing throat and back. Loki turned away, his head bowed. I watched his every move, wondering what he was doing.

"Loki," I began. "It was you who lead the Frost Giants in, wasn't it? You interrupted Thor's coronation. You persuaded him to go to Jotunheim."

"You can't prove that," Loki said, though I could sense the tone of his voice wavering, even if it was the smallest bit.

"We may have more in common than you think," I said. Loki turned toward me, accusation burning through his eyes. "How? How could we? You're normal. Not feared."

I stepped forward and grabbed Loki's forearm with my hand. His hand gripped my arm as our hands suddenly turned blue. I could feel my body temperature drop as my true nature was revealed, my eyes turning a dark red and the blue patterns of a Frost Giant appearing on my skin. I looked up into Loki's now red eyes.

"Now do you see?" I said sharply. Loki suddenly pulled his arm away from me. "You're tricking me. This is some disguise."

I shook my head. Any ounce of trust Loki had in him was gone. I could tell it would take some convincing to get Loki to realize what had been right under his nose the whole time. He wasn't alone. He never was. He just wanted to think that he was an outcast all by himself.

"You also being the God of Mischief, I would think you would know a trick when you see one and realize I am not fooling you," I said slowly. Loki turned back to Odin, his arms folded crossly.

"And if I am to go along with you and say that you are of Jotunheim," Loki said cautiously. "Then how would that be? Your mother was Asgardian."

"She was from Midgard," I said. "Laufey took her. She managed to escape to Asgard soon after and make a new identity. At least until he killed her."

"That seems highly improbable," Loki scoffed. "Frost Giants kill with ice. Not the fire your mother died in."

"Not if they were trying to kill me, too," I said. "Ice wouldn't hurt me."

"Why would they want to kill you?" Loki said.

"Because I am Laufey's worst enemy. I could show up in Jotunheim and claim the throne after he died, and he could do nothing about it. I am his heir; I get the throne. And he wouldn't have a half-Midgardian ruler for his people," I said, clenching up again. Why did Loki have to make everything so difficult?

"You're a woman," Loki said, turning away. "Women can't rule."

"They can on Jotunheim. Whoever is the heir gets the throne," I said.

Loki suddenly turned around, his green eyes blazing. "But I am his heir too! The throne goes to me! I am the monster, not you."

"Why are you so obsessed with only you being the monster of the family? Why would you want to be alone in this? We're related by blood, Loki. We have the same issues," I said, vainly trying to get him to understand.

"No. This is my burden to bear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do," Loki said, turning to pick something up off the ground. My eyes widened when he stood back up with Odin's staff, Gungnir. It still shone as bright as ever, the gold staff glittering in the candlelight.

"Where did you get that?" I asked incredulously. Loki tightened his grip on the staff. He stood up straight and said, "I am the king of Asgard now."

"What?" I almost yelled. How was Loki on the throne? I'll admit, he would be a better king than Thor ever would be. But right now, I knew his judgement was clouded. He wouldn't make the right decisions.

"With Thor gone and Father-" Loki stopped for a second, closing his eyes briefly. "Odin in the Odinsleep, I am the next in line."

He said this with an almost bitter edge to his voice, his jaw clenched. He might have wanted the throne before, but I could see maybe now that he was the ruler over Asgard, he didn't want to be.

Either that, or he was planning something. He was a great actor when he wanted to be.

"Do you even want the throne?" I asked quietly, waiting for the expected answer of "no".

"It's my duty," Loki said simply. "And I must do what the Allmother wishes."

"Frigga wouldn't force you into a position of power that you feel you couldn't handle. Tyr could always take over. He has when you and Thor were younger and unable to rule."

"But don't you see?" Loki said, banging Gungir on the heavy stone floor in frustration. "If I step down it'll make me seem weak and scared. No, I am going to stay as the king of Asgard. It's safety depends on me."

Loki barged past me, barely missing hitting my shoulder with his own. His heavy footfalls made me wince every time he took a step.

I turned around, struggling to keep a calm demeanor about me. "And what do you plan for the safety of Asgard?"

Loki hesitated before answering quickly, "That is none of your business."

I frowned as he stormed out, allowing the heavy doors to slam shut behind him. I wiped some hair out of my face as I thought about the heated conversation that had just taken place. I looked back at Odin, who was still lying peacefully as if his two adopted children just hadn't had an enormous argument right in front of him. He had no idea what was going on in his realm. I turned away, ready to get Kaden. Loki was planning something, that much I knew. And I had to find some way to stop him.

{-}{-}{-}

I burst out of the room, making Kaden jump where he waited next to the doors.

"Haley, what's going on?" Kaden said before I grabbed him by the front of his tunic and pulled him next to me. He stumbled and tried to keep up with my determined stride.

"I take it the conversation did not go well," Kaden said. I narrowed my eyes.

"No it did not."

"What went on in there?" Kaden tried, already struggling for breath with the the effort of keeping up with me. "Haley, stop."

He grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around to face him. Seriousness hardened his face, his brows furrowed and his jaw working. I could see worry lighting up behind his eyes, faint but still there through the hard wall of solemnity surrounding him.

"What happened? What is going on?" Kaden pressed, his eyes searching mine. My eyes flickered away from his and forced out, "Loki is planning something, I have to stop him."

"What is he planning?" Kaden said, surprise flashing on his face. "Haley, please just tell me."

"I can't do that," I said, seeing Kaden sigh in frustration and run his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"Haley, we've been friends for a while. I know everything about you," he said. I jerked my head away from Kaden.

"No, you don't," I muttered, starting to move away after Loki. Kaden held onto my arm. I pulled it away, my anger flaring back up. Why was Kaden pressing so hard? He usually knew enough to leave me alone when I was like this. He always understood that I had my secrets and respected my space.

"What?" I said, struggling to stop my emotions from bursting out again like my conversation with Loki.

"Haven't you had enough with the secrets? Look, we're older now. I'm fifteen, and your fifteenth birthday is just four months away. I think I'm able to understand now," Kaden said, a slight note of desperation in his voice.

I sighed, swiping some of my hair out of my face. I opened my mouth to respond, then hesitated. I couldn't tell Kaden everything without revealing Loki's secret. "I can't."

Kaden dropped his hand, turning away. I could practically feel the disappointment coming off in waves from him.

"Well, if you ever decide to trust me you know where I am," Kaden said. "But know this. If you're worried about me judging you about your real father or anything else, don't. I don't hold anything against you."

I nodded slightly. Kaden strode away, his head bowed down and his hands buried deep into his pants pockets. I wanted to tell him to stop, to tell him everything that had gone on since Valathor, to ask him for help with Loki. But I didn't. I let him go, realizing that I may have just turned away one of the closest friends I very well could ever have. Not many Asgardians were known for trusting Frost Giants. I had to commend Kaden on that.

I slowly turned away toward the throne room to find Loki and try to shake some sense into him. He was most likely planning something that he would regret the rest of his life. And it was my job to stop him. Though how I would, I didn't know. He was almost a thousand years older than me. He didn't have any reason to actually listen. But I steeled myself and forced myself to walk on. I was going to try, wether he liked it or not.

I strode down the many twisting corridors, passing maids getting ready for the day. Many were just starting their jobs of cleaning and washing the gleaming palace. I weaved my way through the various maids and servants, the way to the throne room foremost in my mind. A couple of the maids said a friendly greeting as I passed. I plastered a fake smile on my face, pretending it was just a normal day and I was carrying on without a care in the world. I suppressed a bitter laugh. If only they knew what was really going on behind the scenes of the royal family.

After ten minutes and walking and having greeted several maids, I finally arrived at the throne room. I took a deep breath before entering, preparing for the inevitable argument to take place. I rubbed my eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was argue twice in the same hour with the same person over the same thing. But I suppressed my tiredness. There was no time for resting; not now.

I walked into the throne room and stumbled to a halt, already seeing a small group of people standing in front of Loki. I quickly slid behind a pillar, listening intently to their conversation.

"We would ask you to end Thor's banishment," a distinctly female voice said. I tilted my head toward the speaker without revealing myself. Where had I heard that voice before?

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard."

Loki. I realized. I almost revealed myself, wanting to question his statement. But who has caused this war? What are your plans?

"Of course," said a male voice, the pitch smooth and hesitating. I immediately recognized it. Fandral. I suddenly realized. The Warriors Three and Sif were the ones speaking to Loki. I shook my head. I happened to know that Loki had always harbored an extreme dislike toward Thor's friends. He wouldn't listen to them, nevertheless give in to their demands. They could try to give all the reasons they could and argue until they lost their voices. Loki wouldn't agree to letting Thor back. Especially since his idiotic plan was working.

"Of course," said a suave, male voice that I immediately recognized as Fandral's. I pulled back even further against the column, pressing my back against the cold marble to try and hide from the four fearsome warriors as they bowed their heads and left. They passed by me, their bodies held rigid and straight. Even though they didn't speak a single word, I knew that they were angry and annoyed. If Loki wasn't careful, he could have the beginnings of a rebellion on his hands.

I waited until they left and the sound of the throne room door echoed throughout the hall. I hesitated for a couple more minutes, gathering my thoughts. I then swung around the pillar, my gaze focused on Loki who was now seemingly relaxed on his throne. His left hand was lazily grasping Gungir, his eyes staring at something I couldn't see, buried in his thoughts. His booted feet tapped against the ground in a rhythmic motion, the clack of leather against stone getting louder and louder as I approached him, my throat going dry.

"You wish to argue some more?" Loki said, swinging his head around suddenly to glare at me, his eyes accusing and angry.

I thought for a moment, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't make him any more mad than he already was. "No. But I need to speak to you."

Loki gripped Gungir tight, his fingers turning white. "What about?"

"What you're planning to do," I said, saying each word slowly to gauge his response. His head tilted up and I could see a flash of something in his eyes - guilt? Fear? Anger?

"What do you mean?" Loki asked smoothly. I could tell he was avoiding the question. So far, there were only four people in all of the nine realms that could tell if Loki was lying: Frigga, Odin, Thor, and me. And I have had enough of the lies.

"Cut the crap, Loki," I said forcefully, crossing my arms tightly and staring Loki down. Loki's unwavering gaze never left my face. His lips stretched into that familiar grimace. I continued, struggling to keep my emotions in check.

"You're planning something. You know that I know about you letting the Frost Giants in to interrupt Thor's coronation. But you becoming king? Odin falling into the Odinsleep? That doesn't feel like an accident, and the only person benefitting from that is you."

"Are you suggesting I harmed the Allfather just to benefit myself?" Loki said, his voice growing more and more dangerous with every word.

I ignored his question and continued on. "You're conflicted. I understand. I went through this a year ago. But this does not constitute making a war between Asgard and Jotunheim happen. It wasn't the Frost Giant's fault what happened to you-"

Loki cut me off, standing up swiftly. He banged Gungir against the ground making a sound like a shot echo through the chambers. I winced involuntarily.

"Not their fault?" Loki shouted. "I was abandoned. Left to die. Then Odin stole me and tried to make me into his puppet. I lived in the shadow of my older brother for years. The people who hurt me and made my life a living terror deserve whatever they're going to get."

I just looked back at Loki, surprised at how calm I was this time around. He was so confused and hurt- I wasn't sure what I could do now to help him. But he couldn't hurt people. I studied Loki's furious face for a moment.

"Wait what are you planning?" I asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Loki said, his voice ringing with spite.

"I can help you," I said, desperately trying to push my way into his plans. But Loki shook his head.

"You are too young to understand. I don't need your help or your sympathy. Now please, leave," Loki said commandingly. His stinging remarks pierced through me. Once I was one of the only people who Loki could tell everything to. Now he didn't trust me.

I hesitated to leave, struggling to find something to say back to him to try and persuade him. Loki hit Gungnir in the floor again.

"I said leave!" Loki shouted. I finally turned to leave, shooting him a glance. Loki ignored the look, turning away to sit back on his throne. I strode away, feeling Loki's gaze burn into my back accusingly. It was time to come up with some serious plans to stop Loki and he him in whatever way possible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, its been a while. Sorry for the long wait. I've been planning out the end of this story and where exactly I want it to go. Thanks for sticking with this story so far. :) I think I'm going to post another one-shot to my original one-shot "My Little Sister" about a Norse Christmas when Haley was younger, so when I finally get that published, feel free to check it out! Anyway... enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Loki's Plans

I slipped into the main hallway, automatically casting my magic out to find Kaden while I walked. My breath was coming fast, my heart beating wildly in my ears.

 _Where are you?_ I asked frustratedly in my head. I checked behind me before veering off into another empty hallway. I ran my hand over my face. Where would he be? I stopped, focusing on the rooms ahead of me.

 _Got you._ I let a small grin creep over my face when I felt the familiar presence pooling in a room off to my right. I grabbed hold of the old brass door knob and pulled the heavy wooden door open. It was one of the smaller libraries stationed randomly throughout the palace. It was smaller than the main library I usually spent my time in, but still remained the same with shelves of books and a couple dusty artifacts.

"Kaden," I called, earning a couple disgruntled looks from some researchers. I shot them a quick apologetic glance and lowered my voice to a harsh whisper. "Kaden."

I turned around a bookcase to see Kaden in an old, creaky wooden chair. He was leaning lazily on the back two legs, a book open in front of him. He looked up when he heard my footsteps. He let the chair fall forward with a dull thump. He snapped the book closed and set it on a nearby table.

"Finally," he said. "What happened?"

"We have to stop Loki," I said. Kaden's eyebrows raised. "You finally going to tell me what's going on?"

I looked around the room warily. "Looks like I'll have to."

Kaden looked up at me expectantly. I hesitated, my mouth open to begin the story, when I felt a surge of magic. I turned around.

"Loki's leaving," I said quickly. Kaden stood up. "Leaving to go where?"

"Midgard," I answered, narrowing my eyes. "But he should be able to hide himself from me."

"Maybe he wants you to know and follow him," Kaden suggested. I closed my fingers into a fist, my nails digging into the palm of my hand. I glanced behind me at Kaden.

"And that's just what we're going to do," I said. I took off, Kaden following close behind. One of the scholars told me to stop making so much noise. I ignored him blatantly. This was more important.

"How is he getting to Midgard?" Kaden asked.

"Through a portal," I panted, trying hard to keep up with Kaden's longer legs.

"Why would he want to go to Midgard? There's nothing for him there."

My steps faltered, realizing Loki's real intent for sneaking away to the far away planet. "Thor's there. It has to be something to do with him."

"That's why Loki's king," Kaden replied, sudden realization lighting up his tone. "But what influence would Loki have had? Isn't the Allfather the only one with the abilities to banish someone?"

"Loki isn't always what he seems," I said softly. Kaden shot me a sideways glance. He blinked slowly, then said, "To be honest, I never really trusted him."

I closed my eyes for a short second, the only sound was the sound of our shoes slapping against the ground as we ran. "I wish I could."

Kaden only let a slow, steady breath out and followed me out of the palace and into one of the surrounding forests. I looked around me warily. Even though we had come out of one of the many secret doors out of the palace, if I were caught, I would have no chance to go after Loki.

"This way," I instructed, beginning to lead Kaden deep into the forest ahead. Various animals chittered in the trees. Slanting beams of early morning sunlight penetrated the forest floor, lighting up the bushes and early autumn flowers that bloomed there in subtle colors of red and blue. We slowed to a walk, catching our breath from out jog through the palace. The air was just beginning to warm up as the day grew older, and I felt rarity of relaxation come over me. The forest was so peaceful, Kaden walking softly beside me. I looked at him. I was grateful more than ever for us companionship.

"Thank you for coming with me all these times," I said, breaking the comfortable silence between us. Kaden shrugged, a small smile gracing his lips. "It's definitely been an adventure. But I've enjoyed it."

"Even the Frost Giants?" I asked hesitantly. Kaden looked up at me. "I don't hold anything against you, if that's what you mean. Finding out you're a Frost Giant doesn't change the way you have acted in the past."

"I wish Loki could understand that," I muttered bitterly.

"What?"

I shook my head. "What if I told you Loki was a Frost Giant?"

"Same goes, I guess. Though I suppose this is what all of these trips are for?" Kaden said. I nodded.

We walked in silence for another couple minutes.

"What's the whole story?" Kaden finally said. I kicked a couple fallen branches out of my way before answering, starting with how my mother died and my conversation with Laufey. Kaden listened quietly, not even asking questions where someone else might ask them. When I finally finished a few minutes later, Kaden didn't speak right away. He just kept walking, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well-" he began. I cut in, stopping suddenly.

"We're here."

Kaden closed his mouth, jaw tightening as he held back what he was going to say. I pointedly avoided his face, ignoring the small nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I was ignoring him on purpose out of fear of his reaction. I stepped forward to the clearing located right in front of us. The trees were situated in almost a complete circle, leaving an open area filled with grass and small white flowers waving in the chilly autumn breeze.

"I think we just walk right through," I said, letting my feet fall off a small dirt ledge into the clearing. Kaden stood behind me, his clothes rustling in the wind. I edged forward, the tiny white buds and flowers whispering against my shoes. I stopped just before the middle and looked behind me, seeing Kaden still standing in one place.

"Come on," I said. I turned back around, then took one step forward. The first sensation i felt was cold and wet. I opened my closed eyes to see rain drenching me and the land in icy cold sheets. Kaden appeared behind me, spluttering.

"Holy Valhalla," he gasped. "This is cold."

I wiped some water out of my eyes. We were in the middle of what seemed like nowhere- though it was hard to see through the rain. We were standing in mud, so I assumed we were in someplace with a lot of dirt.

"Where's Loki?" Kaden yelled over the crashing of the rain. I surveyed the land, letting my magic search for him.

"This way," I instructed. Kaden began following me, and I sped up to a fast jog, my shoes slipping in the mud.

"How far?" Kaden asked. I narrowed my eyes against the persisting rain. "Not too far, I think."

We crested a hill and slid to a stop. Bright lights blinded us. I blinked rapidly to adjust my eyes. I could hear the loud rattle of something just ahead, and people talking. When my eyes finally became accustomed to the light, I could see a large area fenced in by fine metal strands that formed a formidable fence. Tunnels made out of a white material flapped in the wind. I saw one of the loud machines push its way through the mud, checking the fence line.

"Cars," I whispered.

"What?"

"Cars," I spoke up. "Odin told me about them. And Loki read me stories. Midgardian stories. They use them for transportation."

"What like our boats?"

"I guess." I waited for the car checking the fence to move on before sliding down the hill, Kaden right beside me. I stopped at the fence line, almost sliding right into the wet metal. I hooked my fingers through one of the holes, then stuck my boots in too. I clambered over the fence, wincing as the sharp ends at the top poked through my clothes. I dropped to the ground.

"Where are we going?" Kaden said, shaking water out of his hair. I turned to an isolated part of the tunnels.

"He's in there," I pointed.

We sloshed our way over to an opening in the tunnel. Before we went in, I cloaked Kaden and me in magic so we'd be invisible for the time being. We entered cautiously, checking to make sure we wouldn't accidentally hit someone or something and give us away. I faltered when I heard Loki's familiar, suave voice.

I sneaked forward until I was able to see into a white room. I stifled a gasp when I saw Thor bloodied and muddy in a chair, his face tired and defeated. I looked to the right and saw Loki, and what I would guess would be Midgardian apparel. He was staring at Thor, mock sympathy and sadness on his face.

"I had to see you," Loki began. I looked back at Kaden.

"I was right," I hissed. Kaden poked me and pointed back at the two brothers. I rolled my eyes and focused back in on their conversation.

"What happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to-" Thor said frantically. Loki cut him off.

"Father is dead."

I gritted my teeth, my lip curling. That was a lie. Loki was lying. It took all my willpower not to rush in there and call Loki out on everything right in front of his brother. I could see the surprise on Thor's face.

"What?"

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was all too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it."

I could see Thor falling deeper and deeper into a dark place. His eyes stared at nothing, his mouth slightly open. My hand was clenched in the wall of the tunnel.

"The burden of the throne has fallen to me now," Loki continued. Thor looked up at him.

"Can I come home?"

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

 _Lies_ , I thought. _All lies._

"But couldn't we find a way to-"

"Mother has forbidden your return. This is good-bye brother. I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes, my stomach clenching. What had happened to my once happy family? Was it always this bad and I hadn't noticed? Or was this something that had happened recently?

I thought about the war with Valathor and my visit to Laufey. I felt my magic dissolving around us and leaving us vulnerable. I lowered my head. Maybe this was all my fault.

"Good-bye," Thor said from inside the room. I looked up to see Loki had disappeared. A man in a sharp suit was standing there instead. He was speaking to Thor, though I could tell he wasn't listening. He turned his head and saw me standing there. He looked at me, surprise and hope flickering in his eyes. But I didn't know what to say. All I could do was glance away and turn around, leaving Thor to sit in silence with the man talking away. For all he knew, his father was dead and his mother hated him. Yet I was too cowardly to step in and tell him the truth. I stepped away, Kaden following silently.

"What now? He asked quietly. I let a shaky breath out.

"Lets follow Loki."

I closed my eyes, locking onto his magic again. I could tell he was about to teleport again, this time without the use of a portal. I latched onto his teleportation spell and managed to grab hold of Kaden's shirtsleeve before we were carried away to a different place, this one even colder but without the rain. I breathed out, my breath an icy clouds blooming in front of me. I looked over at Kaden, recognizing the icy walls and fortresses. We were in Jotunheim. I looked away down the hall we were in and saw Loki's familiar green cape whisk around a corner. I hurried off down the hall, desperate to see what Loki was up to now. I slid to a stop when I saw him in the same room where I had spoken to Laufey before. Loki was standing in the middle his arms crossed and an arrogant smirk on his face. I could hear the low rumble of a Frost Giant, and I recognized it as Laufey's. I crept up even further and his behind a column of ice. Kaden snuck around to another pillar, sliding is feet soundlessly against the floor. I focused in onto Laufey and Loki's conversation.

"Ah the bastard son. I thought Odin had killed you. That's what I would have done. Hes as weak as you are," Laufey said venomously.

"No longer weak. I now rule Asgard, until Odin awakens. Perhaps you should not have so carelessly abandoned me.

Laufey paused, his dark red eyes narrowing. "Or perhaps it was the wisest choice I've ever made I will hear you."

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into his chambers, and let you slay him where he lies. I'll keep the throne, and you will keep the Casket," Loki offered. I felt horror rip through me. What was he doing? Kill Odin? While I stood there, my mind racing, Laufey and Loki concluded their negotiations.

"I accept," Laufey breathed. I could taste bile at the back of my throat. Kaden and I shared a horrified look. I slid to the side of the column as Loki passed by, a slight smile on his face. After a whoosh of magic, Loki was gone. I hesitated, not sure what to do.

"You can come out of hiding now," Laufey said. I panicked. How did he know we were here?

"Come on."

I stepped out from behind the pillar and met Laufey's eyes. Kaden slid out beside me.

"You going to go back and reveal Loki's plans?" Laufey said. "Because if you are, I cannot let you leave."

I nodded. "I understand." I shared a look with Kaden. He shook his head slightly. I but my lip then told Laufey, "We'll keep quiet. I promise."

Laufey leaned back in his throne. "Good. Now why are you two here?"

"I was following Loki," I answered truthfully no sense in lying.

"Why? Are you worried about him?" I could detect sarcasm in the Frost Giant's tone.

"I want to make sure he isn't doing anything reckless," I said. Laufey laughed, it sounding more like a low drone than a regular chuckle. "Reckless? A little too late for that. He just made a deal with the Frost Giants. And you can't go up against the Frost Giants."

"Maybe not. But I can try to go up against Loki," I said determinedly. I turned to leave, motioning for Kaden to follow.

"Your older brother had made his decision. Time to make yours. Which side are you on?"

I raised my head. "My family's."

Laufey didn't respond, he only leaned back in his throne, the ice creaking around him. I summoned up mu last reserves of magic and teleported Kaden and me back to Asgard. I stumbled, drained, when we landed. Kaden caught me.

"You okay?" He asked, worry laced through his tone. I managed to nod. "Yes." I looked up and noticed we were right outside the weapon's vault. I could feel Loki's presence inside.

"I have to do something," I said. Kaden watched me go. I shoved my way through the vault's doors. Loki was standing at the far end, Gungnir gripped in his hand and the massive, intimidating Destroyer standing tall in front of him.

"Ensure my brother doesn't return," Loki commanded the Destroyer. The Destroyer turned, disappearing as it traveled off to wherever he was ordered, this time Midgard. And this time to kill Thor.

I made my way done the stairs and came to a halt about fifteen feet away from Loki. "What are you doing?" I choked out. He turned around, his eyes wild and his held tilted high.

"What is right," Loki said. I shook my head slowly. "That's your brother. You're killing your brother."

"But he is not my brother, is he? Nor yours, in fact."

"But I grew up with him as my brother. And so do you," I said desperately. "What about Frigga? Was she not your mother? Do you not love her any less now than you did before?"

"That doesn't matter," Loki spat. "What matters is setting things right. And this is the right way to do it."

"No its not," I said. But Loki only stared at me. Suddenly, my curse blew up, the screams of dead people ringing in my ears. I choked back a scream. They were coming from Midgard. My back hit a column, my hands covering my ears as I slid onto the ground. I could see Loki walk away through a film of tears. A few moments after he was gone, Kaden rushed in.

"Haley? Oh gods, Haley," Kaden said. He kneeled in front of me. I couldn't respond. All I could think was about how I wished things were normal again. That Loki would be happy and be willing to teach me some magic or discover new books in the library. Thor would show me how to use a new fighting style. Frigga would teach me the legends of the Nine Realms. Odin would be awake and a fearless leader. But those days were gone. And all I had left was the weight of my mistakes dropped down on me. I could faintly hear Kaden saying something to me. I pulled my hand away from my ears and let them drop. A couple tears dropped down my nose. Kaden sat beside me, not talking, just sitting with me. And I was more grateful for his presence than ever, as I felt like I had nothing left.

* * *

 **Update: Christmas one shot now posted under "My Little Sister"!**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The End

I slowly pulled my hands away from my ears. The screaming had stopped. I stood up, stumbling a bit. Kaden stood next to me, a worried look on his face.

"Haley?" He asked hesitantly. I turned to look at him, his dark brown hair ruffled and brown eyes wide and searching. "What now? What's happening?"

"I don't know," I said, frustrated after a couple moments to pull myself back together. I was tired of not knowing. I stood straighter when I heard far away the sound of the Bifrost opening. My magic spiked.

"Frost Giants," I hissed. I looked over at Kaden. "Go warn the guards. There are Frost Giants entering Asgard."

Kaden tried to protest, "But-"

"Now!" I ordered. Kaden nodded tightly and ran out of the room. I pulled my dagger out of my boot, savory get the familiar feel of the cool hilt in my hand. I then sprinted out of the trophy room, all thoughts of hopelessness gone and replaced with the resolve to protect my home and my family- or what was left of it.

The palace was quiet now. Night was setting in, leaving a couple candles to flicker in their holders and light up the hallways. When I ran past a window I looked outside to see glittering stars and a bright moon. I could see the golden dome of the Bifrost not too far away from where I was. I burst outside, the cold autumn air hitting me like a slap in the face. My breath clouded in front of me, prickling the back of my throat. I ran past a pasture on the way to the Bifrost and saw my horse, Vedr, grazing sleepily. I slowed to a jog and hung up against the sturdy wooden fence that boxed him in from escaping. I whistled shrilly and saw Vedr lift his head at my familiar call. He whinnied and cantered over. I rubbed his nose quickly then clambered over the fence, balancing on the top of it precariously. I knotted my hands in Vedr's black mane and swung into his bare back. I gripped his sides tightly with my knees. I had ridden him bareback before, but never like this.

I backed him up and then urged him on, biting my boots into his sides and whispering a few words of Norse into his ears to speed him up. He jumped smoothly over the fence, jerking me violently against his bare back. I still had my dagger clenched in my hand, and slid it into my boot before guiding Vedr down a cobbled street to the Bifrost. I passed a couple guards sitting down outside a tavern, probably off for the night. Their weapons rested against their chairs as they drank and laughed loudly. As I sped past, I reached down and snatches up one of their quiver and bow.

"Hey!" One of the soldiers yelled. "You there! Those are my weapons!"

"Im sorry!" I called back. "I just need to borrow them."

I swung the quiver over my back and twanged the bowstring experimentally. It wasn't like my own bow back at the armory, but it would do.

As I neared the Bifrost, I could feel a slight drop in temperature from cold to freezing. Frost Giants were near. How many had Loki let in?

I thundered through the gates and onto the rainbow bridge. A couple frost Giants stood at the gate. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and aimed carefully, guiding Vedr with my knees as I let an arrow fly and thunk deeply into a Frost Giant's icy blue chest. I notched another arrow and took out the other Frost Giant before he could retaliate. I urged Vedr to sped up. He was galloping as fast as he could, his breath coming in short gasps and his hooves clattering against the flashing rainbow bridge. I approached the Bifrost and saw Heimdall standing at the entrance, leaning heavily against his massive gold sword. He looked at me, ice encrusting his armor and melting into teardrops on his face. He was surrounded by the two bodies of massive Jotuns.

"Whoa, whoa Vedr," I muttered as we neared the guardian. Vedr slid to a stop, panting and hot with exertion.

"Heimdall what happened?" I asked. Heimdall stood up, his amber eyes looking directly into mine.

"Loki has let Laufey into Asgard," Heimdall reported. "He brought a few frost Giants with him."

"I saw," I said breathlessly. "Where is Loki now?"

"Nearing Odin's chambers. He's leading Laufey right to him," Heimdall answered without missing a beat. I looked behind me at the menacing golden palace.

"I won't reach him in time," I said, despair creeping through my voice and body.

"Here," Heimdall said. He reached up, resting two of his fingers on my forehead. I closed my eyes, feeling air rush around me and pull out of my lungs leaving me breathless and with whiplash. I opened my eyes to see I was suddenly in the palace, standing on two shaky feet. I gasped for breath for a few moments before dashing off again, shaking my head. Heimdall had some powers I didn't even know about. I reached Odin's chambers from taking a hidden route most people didn't know about. I pushed my way through a hidden door to find myself standing in the middle of Odin's chambers, right in front of a Frost Giant I almost immediately recognized as Laufey. He was kneeling over Odin's bed, his gigantic hand raised and a spike of ice forming in between his fingers. I rushed forward, pulling my dagger out as I ran and yelled, "No!"

I stumbled to a halt, shielding my eyes when a blast of golden light flashed in front of me and hitting Laufey, launching him off Odin. I turned to see Loki standing in the main doorway, Gungir gripped in his hands. He fired another blast, turning Laufey into a pile of cinders.

"And your death came by the son of Odin," Loki said, letting Gungnir rest on the floor with a slight thud and his head held high. I stood, frozen in shock as Frigga, who I hadn't seen in the room before now, rush over and pull Loki into a hug. Loki whispered something unto her ear, and she responded. I backed against the wall, my dagger clenched in my hand. Then the doors burst open again to this time reveal Thor, standing in all of his former glory and no longer the muddy and tired person I saw in Midgard. His red cape billowed out behind him, his armor shining in the candlelight and Mjolnir once again gripped in his hand. Frigga stepped back from Loki.

"Thor," she said, surprise softening her voice. She ran forward to hug her eldest son.

"Found its way back to you, then?" Loki asked, a slight tilt to his head as glanced at the hammer held in Thor's hand.

"No thanks to you," Thor responded tightly.

"What?" Frigga said, stepping away from Thor and glancing confusedly between her two sons, one adopted and one blood.

"Why don't you tell her?" Thor goaded Loki. "How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?"

I stepped forward, not eager to interrupt the brewing fight. Frigga looked at Loki, alarmed by Thor's questions.

"It must have been enforcing Father's last commands," Loki said simply, spreading his hands.

"You're a talented liar, brother," Thor growled. "Always have been."

I could see a grin creep across Loki's pale face. "It's good to have you back brother." Then his face dropped, his green eyes piercing. "But if you'll excuse me, I need to go destroy Jotunheim." Loki raised Gungnir, aiming point-black at Thor.

"No!" I said, rushing forward and stepping in between the two angry brothers.

"Destroying Jotunheim isn't good," I said desperately. "That is not the right way to make things right."

Loki snarled. "I don't want to make things right. I want revenge!"

He swung Gungnir around, smacking me in my stomach and hurtling me against a wall. I gagged, my stomach heaving as the wind rushed out of me for the second time that day. My head slammed against the wall, making my head explode in a starburst of pain. A wave of darkness descended over me. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Loki blasting Thor with Gugnir and him crashing through a wall to fall through open air to the hard, merciless ground. I tried to get up, every fiber,of my being screaming at me to try and stop Thor's fall out of the palace, to do something. But I only succumbed to darkness, my body going limo against the wall. Them everything went silent.

{-}{-}{-}

"Haley!"

My mother's voice echoed in my ears.

"Haley!"

"Mommy!" I tried to scream back, watching the flames engulf my childhood home.

"Haley," a voice said, this time not in my dreams. I opened my eyes to see Frigga's worried face hovering in front of mine. She had the sleeve of her dress pressed against my head. I flinched away from her, reaching up with my own hand to feel the back of my head. It came away red.

"What is going on?" Frigga said frantically. "Haley what is happening?"

"How long have I been out?" I asked, ignoring Frigga's questions.

"Not long," Frigga said. "Haley-"

"I'm sorry," I said, standing up and feeling around for my dagger that had slipped out of my hand when I had gone unconscious earlier. "I have to go after Thor and Loki."

I pulled away from Frigga, summoning up my last dregs on energy to sprint along the palace, knowing exactly where Loki went.

I ran outside for what seemed like the thousandth time today. I looked around for a way to get to the Bifrost without having to sprint the entire way there. I saw a soldier leading his horse back to the stables. I started forward again. Time to borrow from another guard.

"I need to borrow your horse," I said. The soldier only looked down at me, laughing.

"What?" He said incredulously. "No."

I sighed. "Sorry."

"What for?" The soldier asked before I bashed him on his head with the hilt of my dagger. He stumbled back, his helmet dropping from his hand. I snatched his his horse's reins. Then I shrugged off my bow and quiver and set them down next to the unconscious soldier.

"These are your friend's," I said. "Sorry again."

I hoisted myself onto the horse and rode off toward the Bifrost. I looked ahead and saw a large beam of light shooting up into the sky. I cursed under my breath, urging the horse to go faster.

Then the beam suddenly shut off. I pulled my horse to a standstill when a loud cracking noise shattered throughout the city. Something was being destroyed. I heard something huge plunge into what must have been the ocean. I breathed heavily for a moment, wondering what could have happened. Then I shook myself out of the trance. My horse sped up into a gallop, running through the city for the second time that day.

I jumped off the horse when I reached the rainbow bridge, running down the rest of the way. I looked ahead, growing when I couldn't see the observatory at the end of the bridge. I then slid to stop. I saw Odin standing at the edge of the Bifrost, holding onto the end of Gungnir, which a dangling Thor and Loki held onto. Thor was grasping Loki's hand tightly. I saw Thor yell something, then I completely froze. Time seemed to slow to a stop, my breath echoing in my ears and my heart pounding. I saw Loki's hand slide out of Thor's, then him dropping into nothingness. I suddenly came to life, the only sound I could hear was a voice, screaming. After a couple seconds I recognized it as my own. I could only stand, my breath heaving, my throat closing up. I waited for the impending tears, but they never came. All I could do was fall to my knees, my breath still coming fast. I could faintly hear footsteps. I looked up to see Odin standing before me. He reached down and hauled me to my feet. He tried to carry me away, but I fought against him, still screaming and yelling. I tried to break free of his grip, to run to the edge of the Bifrost. I could save Loki, I had to. He was the only true brother and family I ever had. But Odin's grip was too strong. The tears finally came, drenching my cheeks and staining Odin's armor. Thor still stood at the edge of the rainbow bridge. Odin must have pulled him up. He dropped to his knees beside the edge, Mjolnir forgotten beside him. I closed my eyes.

There was a feast a couple days later to honor Thor's return. But all I could think about was the absence of one person. The next couple days, I kept expecting him to appear out of nowhere, to be reading in the library like usual or be practicing magic out in Frigga's garden. But he wasn't. He was gone. Loki was gone.

Everyone was laughing and feasting, no one seemed to notice a missing prince. No one seemed to care. Odin didn't even have a memorial for him. He didn't care either. Or at least, not on the outside. Frigga did outwardly care. I caught her crying once when she thought no one was watching. She was subdued, and didn't stay for the whole feast. I sat in the corner, still numb and unfeeling. I wondered if I'd ever feel normal again.

The one day, about a week later, Odin asked to see me. I stood across from where he sat at his desk in his study. He looked at me sorrowfully. He said I was to go to Midgard. For my own safety, he said, but I knew better. He knew I was Loki's blood relative. He didn't want me causing trouble like he did. This was a banishment.

A couple hours before Odin wanted to send me off, I rode Vedr one last time to the ashes of my home. I hadn't been there since the night my mother died so many years ago. I stood in the remnants of the house, ashes sifting over my boots, pulled and tossed by the slight breeze. Kaden appeared after a couple minutes. He stood silently by me, then spoke up.

"Yesterday was your birthday," he said. I looked down at my feet. I had totally forgotten, as had everyone else. It hadn't mattered.

"You're fifteen now," Kaden continued. I blinked, wondering where Kaden was going with this.

"I found this," Kaden said, holding something out that jingled slightly. I looked up to see a necklace, a silver chain shimmering in the late afternoon sunlight and a silver pendant, a green stone shining in the center. I took a sharp breath in. It was a necklace Loki had given me on my first Yule celebration years ago. I held out my hand. Kaden let the necklace drop into my palm, the cool metal settling into a neat pile. I closed my hand around it.

"Thank you," I said looking over at Kaden. He smiled. "You can remember us by it in Midgard."

I opened my hand, peering down at the polished silver. "Yeah."

"I'll find some way to visit you," Kaden continued. "I always know where the portal is."

I nodded.

"I'll miss you," he said softly.

"Me too."

"Stay safe." Kaden then hugged me, pulling me into his cold armor. He had grown taller in the last year or so. My head was only at his chest, and I was tall for my age. I pulled back after a couple moments, giving him one last smile before turning away back to Vedr and galloping away toward the palace.

Odin sent me to earth by harnessing the combined powers of some of the magicians in the court. I landed in the same place the portal had taken Kaden and me before, though it was dry and hot now, not cold and raining. I blinked rapidly to keep the swirling sand brought by the wind out of my eyes. I tried to get up and orientate myself when rough hands grabbed by arms. I immediately locked into my battle training and jerked my elbow back, hearing a gasp of pain an my arms were released. I stumbled forward, whipping out my dagger that Odin had let me keep. I held it out in front of me, seeing several people in fancy Midgardian attire lift a weapon that clicked. I recalled the name- a gun. I had heard stories about it. A weapon that was so small it would kill you before you would find it, much worse than an arrow. I held up my hands, dropping my dagger into the dust. A man stepped forward. I recognized him as the man who was questioning Thor earlier.

"I am Agent Coulson of SHIELD," he said, pausing to whip out a square with his name and picture on it like he had done it a million times before. I frowned, unsure of the significance of the comment.

"Where are you from? Who are you?" Agent Coulson asked, taking another step forward and pocketing his picture.

I grit my teeth. "I'm not saying anything." I wasn't going to tell this stranger anything.

Agent Coulson shrugged. "Too bad. Take her to the truck."

The two men holding me jerked me around and hauled me off to a waiting car. Before shoving me into the back, cold metal handcuffs were clicked onto my wrists, restricting my hands. I gave the agents one last glare before they shut the doors and the truck rumbled to life. I lenses my head back against the vibrating metal wall. I had not expected this to happen.

After a long trip in the truck for several hours then another jolting trip in what I learned was an airplane, we arrived at our destination. When we exited the small plane, the wind whipped at my hair and made my eyes water. I looked around. I couldn't see the ground, just blue sky. People rushed around, doing various jobs. I tried to breathe, finding the air thin and almost suffocating. I entered a building, taking a deep breath of the cool, breathable air inside.

"Do you like the Helicarrier?" Agent Coulson asked, keeping pace with me. "It's SHIELD's mobile base. You'll be staying here for quite some time."

"But I don't even know what SHIELD is," I protested. "I don't belong here." Agent Coulson only let out a small chuckle. "I believe you do- Asgardian."

I wrinkled my nose. These people knew more than I thought. Probably from the activities of the last few days. I was dragged off down twisting hallways until I was brought into a hallway wth several rooms lining the walls. The agents shoved me unto an empty cell, closing the metal bars behind me. I held up my hands before they left.

"I don't even get my handcuffs off?" I asked. Agent Coulson shook his head. "I've seen what you Asgardians can do. I'm not taking a chance."

I sighed and sat back on the bed and tried to process the events of the day. I hadn't expected to end up in a cell in a strange place. Well, at least I wasn't lost in some desert.

I sat in silence for a few hours, a couple people passing by on their way to do whatever it was they did. I looked up when the cell door was opened and a tall, sort of menacing man walked in with an eyepatch. He dragged a chair that was against the wall to be right in front of me. He sat down, crossing his arms.

"I am Director Fury, leader of this organization. Do you know where you are at?" He began.

"No."

"We are SHIELD, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. We deal with people like you and other things of this nature. In other words, we protect the world."

"You think I'm some kind of threat?" I said, laughing. Fury stared back, his one eye glaring with all the seriousness in the world. "No. But we can never be too sure. Something from your planet managed to destroy a small town in the middle of New Mexico."

I immediately thought of the Destroyer. So that's where it went.

"Why are you here?" Fury said, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. I considered telling him truth. Well, I was already here. Why not just finish this up?

"I was banished," I said simply.

"You look a little young to be a criminal," Fury commented. I shook my head. "I'm not. Just someone with a lot of misfortune."

Fury leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face. "You have a home?"

I looked away at the plain gray walls. "No." Fury nodded slightly, an uncomfortable silence filling my small cell.

"Well, we have someone who is willing to take you in. But only if you want," Fury offered. I looked at him, surprised. "But aren't I a dangerous stranger from another land?"

"From what you told, you're just someone lost and confused. And we can help with that," Fury said. I thought about it for a come seconds. A chance to get away and forget all about my past. Get a new life.

"If you want, we'll offer you a job here. We can always use new recruits, and from what Agent Coulson saw when you first appeared you're not a bad fighter. The person who if offering to take you in can train you," Fury continued.

"I'll do it," I decided, looking straight at Fury. He nodded, standing up. I did too. He held out his hand, and I shook it after a moment's hesitation.

"Welcome to the team...?"

"Haley," I filled in. Fury let my hand fall. "Welcome to the team, Haley."

I watched him leave, wondering what I just did. I had the chance at a new life with a new family. I closed my eyes. Maybe this time I wouldn't mess things up.

The agent who took me in, Clint Barton, was nice enough. He came and got me a couple days later, introducing himself and explaining a little about his home. From what I understood, he had a farm hidden by SHIELD from any enemies. When we got there, a white house greeted me with bright green grass. The air was sweet with the scent of blooming flowers. While it was autumn on Asgard, it was spring here. Clint's wife, Laura, was welcoming, and his two young kids Lila and Cooper were asking all sorts of question after a couple days. After a month living on the farm, I began to push all of the bad memories from Asgard to the back of my mind. They usually only appeared at night anymore, haunting me every once and a while in my dreams and sometimes causing me to have random moments of anxiety during the day. But I had a new home with people who began to love me and treated me like I had never been treated before. Clint was a good teacher, and taught me a bit about the technologies on Earth and a lot about fighting with the help of one of his close friends and partner, Agent Romanoff, or as we all called her, Natasha.

One day I was searching in the barn for a tool to fix the tractor that seemed to break down every other week. I suggested to Clint that he should sell it and get another, but he said it was part of the family, so I relented to helping him fix it week after week. I was pulling messy drawers out and rifling through the various tools and items before it hit me. I hadn't heard Loki die. I stumbled back, the newfound tool clutched in my hand. I hadn't heard him die like I had heard everyone else. I reached my hand up to brush the silver necklace that hung from my neck slightly. He was alive and out there in the universe. Somewhere, my older brother lived on. And I was going to find him.

* * *

 **Well, here it is. This is the last chapter to this fanfiction. I originally planned for this to be much longer, but when I wrote it, it just ended up like this. But don't worry- I'm totally not done with Haley. :) In a few days I'm going to be posting a new fanfic under "Avengers" called "Finding Hope in What's Lost", so feel free to watch for that! Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews, and general support for this fanfic! I'd love to hear your final thoughts on this ending! Happy New Years! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Originally I wasn't going to post this, but why not? It's kind of short, but helps smooth the passage over to the sequel. I don't think any of us knows what really happened to Loki when he fell, so this is my take on it. So I don't want to be that person that is just like REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (not that there's anything wrong with that) but I haven't heard from you guys in a while so I'm just wondering- do you want me to continue this? I have a sequel planned, but I'm not sure if I should post it or not. Anyway... Enjoy this!**

* * *

EPILOGUE

The first thing Loki could remember seeing was darkness. Everything hurt. When he tried to get up, pain shouted through his body. He winced. What had happened?

Then everything came back to him. The fight, the Frost Giants... falling. Loki shut his eyes tight. Was he dead? He opened his eyes again and looked around him, still only seeing the pressing, ominous blackness that surrounded him. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his muscles screaming in protest. He tried to get his bearings and find out where he was. He took a deep breath; at least there was breathable air.

Suddenly, bright light flooded the area. Loki immediately narrowed his eyes against it, holding up one hand to shield them. He could hear the chittering of some alien creature in front of him. The light faded away to a tolerable brightness until he could see the alien in front of him. It had gray skin and small, black eyes. It had golden armor and a mask across its face. Loki frowned, baking away slowly. He had never heard, seen, or read about the creature. He dipped his hand into his armor to get a dagger he always had hidden there, but it was gone. Loki cursed under his breath. It must have gotten lost when he fell. He tried to summon up some magic, but the creature let another strange chatter before lunging forward and grabbing him tightly on his upper arm. Loki reverted back to what he knew about hand-to-hand combat and elbowed the creature in its face, causing it to reel back in pain. But then countless others took its place, holding Loki down as he fought to get away. He felt the cold bite of metal as handcuffs were locked around his wrists, securing his arms behind his back. The aliens pushed him forward, wincing as his sore muscles screamed in pain and new bruises flowered on his face and arms.

Loki managed to get a good look at his surroundings on the way to wherever the aliens were taking him. The sky was a splash of stars and multicolored clouds, mainly purple, blue, and green. They were in space. Craggy cliffs and rocks lined the ground, making Loki strip and stumble as the aliens shoved him along.

The creatures brought him before another alien that looked like them, but bigger. He was the same gray color, but had several extra fingers. A helmet completely covered his face. He turned around when Loki approached. A snarling noise could be heard from underneath the mask.

"The fallen Asgardian," he said, creeping closer. He held out his arms, gesturing to the land around him. "Welcome to the home of the Chitauri. How did you come to fall on our land?"

"I did not mean to fall here," Loki spat. "I should not even be here."

The creature leaned over a rock, his face inches from Loki's. Loki jerked back, his lip curling at the alien. "People do not just happen upon us. We are a hidden race, unknown to the universe. Who are you?"

"I am no one," Loki responded. "I don't belong anywhere."

"Is that so?" The alien said, straightening up and folding his arms behind his back, pacing slowly for a moment before stopping right in front of Loki.

"Take him to my master," the alien ordered the other creatures. Loki was then forced to move again, rocks catching his boots and the aliens pushing at his back to keep him moving. He was led up some stairs to another area of land made of flat gray stone. Loki took a few steps forward, on edge and ready to react at a moment's notice. There was what looked like a floating boulder in front of him, but it slowly spun around to reveal a gigantic, purple alien dressed in heavy gold and gray armor. He had piercing blue-gray eyes. Loki stared back defiantly as the alien stood up and took a step down from his throne to walk right up to Loki.

"Do you know who I am?" The alien asked, tilting his head slightly and his hands neatly crossed in front of him. His voice was deep and commanding.

"No, nor do I care," Loki said. The alien paused, a look of anger and malice crossing his face. He stood up as straight as possible to his full height, towering over the Chitauri and a few inches taller than Loki. "I am Thanos," he said. "The Overmaster, the Masterlord. You obey me."

"I obey no one," Loki said, his chin tilted up and green eyes sharp. Thanos stepped forward, hitting Loki promptly across the face, his armor biting into Loki's pale skin. The blow left a deep cut on Loki's cheek, the dark red blood dripping down his neck and staining his armor. Loki took a deep breath, turning back to meet Thanos's glare. Thanos raised his hand. "You obey me now," He repeated. Loki only stared back, plain refusal written across his face. Thanos hit him again, another cut appearing on Loki's face. This time Loki gasped. Thanos reached out a rough, purple hand and grabbed Loki's chin, moving his head from side to side.

"This one will do," Thanos said simply. He stepped back, leaving Loki to breathe heavily where he stood, bound in handcuffs.

"Take him to the prison. I have a special job for him," Thanos said to the Chitauri. The last thing Loki saw before the Chitauri shepherded him away was Thanos settling back into his stone throne, a smug smile on his face. He had no idea what was coming.

* * *

 **Sequel posted under "Avengers" called "Hope in What's Lost"!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody! This is technically chapter one of the sequel I posted, but I decided why make a completely separate sequel? So I'm continuing it on here, I hope it's not too confusing. I'm going to be modifying and probably rewriting some stuff. Nothing major, just minor details. Thanks for keeping with this story! You guys are the best.**

 **Trigger warning: There's going to be mentions of anxiety and panic attacks coming up, and some torture later on. Not too bad in this chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know just in case.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: Living with the Bartons

I sighed, opening my eyes lazily, the early morning sun arcing through the window and lighting up my room. I yawned and burrowed back under my warm nest of blankets. I was up late the night before with Clint working on some new arrow designs for his bow, and had no intentions of getting up any earlier than ten in the morning.

Of course, that would never have worked out.

"Haley!" Called a little voice, my door creaking open. I grunted when something small but heavy landed on my bed, making it groan in protest. "Come on! It's summer."

I poked my head out of my blankets to see Lila sitting in front of my head, her brown hair in messy braids and blue eyes lit up with excitement. I was suddenly reminded that school was officially out for Cooper and Lila for the summer, and I had promised to teach them how to ride some of the horses Clint still had in the barn. I groaned and sat up, pushing some stray hairs out of my face. Lila bounced off the bed, my hand in hers.

"Come on! You're slower than Daddy on a Saturday," Lila complained. I grinned, sliding out of bed, yawning. "At least let me get dressed first."

"I'll be waiting," Lila said, padding out of my room, shutting the door behind her. I smiled and stretched, my muscles protesting. I had been doing some training with Natasha a couple days ago, and was still sore. She really knew how to work a person.

I shrugged off the old shirt I usually slept in and pulled on a clean one and dug some jeans that were relatively clean out of the messy pile of clothes on my closet floor. I then headed downstairs, still yawning. I entered the kitchen that was filled with early morning light and was greeted happily by Laura, who was busy making pancakes for the kids. The aroma of freshly-brewed coffee filled the air. I opened a cupboard and grabbed a mug, filling it with the highly caffeinated drink. I normally didn't drink coffee, as it tended to make my heart race and give me headaches, but I wasn't going to last through the day without a little help staying awake.

"Tired?" Laura asked, using her spatula to point at my steaming cup of coffee. I sighed. "Yes. Clint kept me up late last night." I stirred some creamer into the coffee and took a sip, grimacing at the bitter taste but feeling myself slowly wake up.

"You two work too hard," Laura admonished, flipping a pancake into a stack on a plate.

"I need to be ready to fight any time SHIELD needs me," I said slowly, setting down my now empty cup in the sink that was cluttered with dirty dishes. I made a mental note to load up the dishwasher later.

"You're only fifteen," Laura said. "Enjoy your youth."

I fiddled with the edge of a towel that was hanging off the sink faucet. We had had this argument several times over. Laura thought I was too young, and I didn't have the heart to start telling her I was fighting wars on Asgard as young as twelve. That would cause me to revisit any buried memories, and I wasn't ready for that.

We were interrupted by Cooper coming in and asking if breakfast was ready, his brown hair disheveled and pajamas still ruffled from sleep.

"Yes, here Haley take these pancakes and set them on the table," Laura instructed, motioning toward the plate with the stack of pancakes. She opened a cupboard next to the stove and pulled some syrup out. I took the bottle from her and balanced the plate of food in my other hand. Cooper scampered to the dining room table and settled in a chair. I set the pancakes down in the table, putting a couple each on the plates already set out on the table.

"Lila, food!" I called. Lila ran in from the living room and slid into a chair across from Cooper. She upended the syrup bottle and poured what must have been a quarter of the bottle before I plucked it from her hands.

"That's enough," I said, putting a little on my own pancakes. Lila just shrugged and began to dig in messily. I sighed and wandered away to eat my breakfast, rubbing my forehead a couple of times. A headache hovered on the edge of appearing. I sniffed, my nose slightly plugged. Maybe I'm getting sick, I wondered. I walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the sink, watching Laura spoon out the last of the pancake batter and listening to the summer birds chirp loudly outside the kitchen window.

"Morning," Clint said, wandering into the kitchen, his hair all spiked up and messy. I nodded my head once by way of greeting. Clint poured himself a cup of coffee. Laura turned toward him, muttering a greeting under her breath and pecking him softly on the lips. I looked away sharply, still not used to the way Midgardians would show affection right out in the open. I still had a couple Asgardian customs carried with me.

"Hey, Haley. What's the plans for today?" Clint asked while piling about four pancakes on a plate at once. I shrugged. "I promised I'd take Lila and Cooper out on some of the horses today."

"Be careful," Laura said, clicking the stove off and putting the pan in the sink.

"Haley's always careful," Clint said, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I let a small grin appear on my face. "She's on her way to becoming a top SHELD agent."

I shook my head at Clint discreetly, glancing over at Laura when her back was turned. Clint nodded in understanding. He kissed Laura one more time before heading out to the dining room to eat. I smiled tightly at Laura, then followed Clint.

Lila was talking about something to do with her stuffed animals and a recent game she had played with me about her dogs and cats becoming superheroes, just like Clint. When she saw me, she jumped out of her chair and ran to me, pulling on my shirt.

"Are we gonna go now?" She asked, an edge of impatience to her voice.

"Yes, let's just give Cooper a moment to get dressed," I said, looking over at the young boy. He quickly finished his breakfast then ran away to get dressed. I heard over to the coat closet and pulled one of my favorite sweatshirts that Clint had gotten me when I first started living with him. It was a dark blue SHELD sweatshirt, and was beyond comfy. I wore it everywhere. I also pulled on my boots that I still kept from Asgard.

"Ready," Cooper said, sliding into the living room where I was standing next to the front door. I pulled his jacket out of the closet and tossed it at him. "It's going to be slightly cold," I said when Cooper looked at his jacket with disgust. "But it's summer," he protested.

"And believe me, it's going to be cold," I repeated. Cooper breathed a heavy sigh and pulled the coat on. When Lila joined us, we headed outside into the chilly summer morning air with Clint calling out to us from the front porch, "Don't get eaten by bears!"

"We won't," I called back. The dewy grass soaked my boots and made squishing sounds as the three of us made our way to the barn. I pulled open the wooden door, the hinges creaking, and allowed Lila and Cooper to slide in before me.

The barn smelled of fresh hay and leather, much like the one on Asgard. I felt a slight pang of sadness. I wondered how Vedr was doing.

"Haley, which one am I riding?" Lila asked from where she stood in front of a stall that housed an old black mare we liked to call Beauty after the book Black Beauty.

"You can ride her," I said. "She should be calm enough. Here, I'll teach you how to saddle her up."

I took Beauty's saddle from where it hung on the wall and her woolen blanket. Lila unlatched the stall for me, and followed me in with Cooper not far behind. I set the blanket and saddle on Beauty, positioning it behind her shoulders. I showed the two kids how to tighten all the straps, and after Lila got me a bridle I demonstrated putting the bridle in Beauty's mouth, gently sliding the bar to settle in the back of her teeth.

"And there you are," I said, standing back to let Lila and Cooper see. Lila went to stand next to the horse, patting her shoulder.

"And Cooper, you think you can do yours?" I said. Cooper nodded, going off to saddle up another older stallion. I took the youngest horse in the barn, a young gray stallion that reminded me of Vedr. I put his saddle on and led him out of the barn, then went back to help Lila and Cooper with their horses. Once we were outside, Lila got nervous.

"She's really big," Lila commented, finally seeing the mare in the sunlight.

"She won't hurt you," I said, coming over. "But we can stay in the yard if you want."

Lila nodded. I helped her into Beauty's saddle. I took the reins, and watched Cooper step up onto his horse. I led them around the yard, letting them get used to their horses. After about an hour of teaching them the beginner's steps, Lila asked to go inside. I helped her down, then allowed her to run back inside. Lila wasn't much for the outdoors, and preferred to play inside with Laura or by herself. Cooper was more of the outdoors type.

"Can we go into the woods now?" He asked. I shook my head. "Yes, just let me tie Beauty up."

I led a Beauty over to the barn wall and tied her up, loosening her saddle so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She began to munch on some grass as I walked away, still leading my horse. I swung on to him with the practiced ease of someone having done this a million times.

"Okay, Cooper," I said, leading him out into the slowly lightening forest as it neared midday. After we had gone a few feet, I sped my horse up to a slow canter, Cooper following close behind. He had ridden horses for a few years prior, and was able to keep up with me.

I closed my eyes, letting my horse navigate through the forest. The wind whipped at my face. I missed riding and the freedom it brought a person. The now warm air relaxed me, letting me slip easily into my horse's movements as he ran. I opened my eyes, seeing bright green forest ahead and the scent of blooming flowers and trees wet with a nightfall rain.

Then I looked up, my eyes widening and panic shooting through me. I pulled my horse to a stop. It's hooves dug ruts into the soft forest dirt in its effort to stop in almost a gallop. I could hear Cooper behind me as he crashed through the forest.

All other noises were drowned out as I was completely focused on the roaring fire that leaped greedily at the trees and bushes. I backed my horse up, my chest heaving.

"Fire!" I called out, trying to make my horse turn around. Cooper was right beside me, a frown on his face.

"Haley, there's no fire," he said with a frown. I looked back at him confused, then back at the fire. I froze. It was my house on Asgard. I could hear the screams of my mother. Sweat coated my face and made my shirt stick to me. I was almost hyperventilating now with fear. My horse slowly backed away. I stared at the flames, narrowing my eyes as a black figure seemed to turn toward me in the flames. I frowned. That wasn't my mother.

"Haley!" Cooper's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked at him one more time before turning my horse around and galloping back home, jumping over logs and tearing through bushes. I burst into the yard, panting along with my horse. Cooper appeared a few moments later, coming to a slow halt beside me. I looked ahead to see Laura just a few feet in front of me. She grabbed hold of my horse's reins, a stern look on her face. A memory hit me hard- Frigga had the same look when I accidentally rode through her garden. I closed my eyes. That seemed so long ago.

"Haley!"

I opened my eyes. Frigga's face was replaced by Laura's angry one.

"What are you doing, riding like a redneck? That is not a responsible way to behave around Cooper, or any other kids in fact."

"I-I'm sorry," I began, forcing words through my closed off throat. "I don't know what happened. I thought I saw a fire, it looked like the one that killed my mother."

I could see Laura's face soften. She bit her lip, then took Cooper's horse's reins in one hand and mine in the other.

"Why don't you come down? I can take care of the horses. You two go inside. I'll be done in a bit."

I could hardly nod in agreement as I slid down from my horse. Cooper stood beside me as Laura led the horses back to the barn.

"Haley, are you okay?" Cooper's voice made me turn around. I tried to sort through the haze in my mind. "I don't know," I whispered. Cooper's eyes widened as he took in the blank look on my face. I rubbed my forehead, forcing away any remnants of the hallucination and putting a weak smile on my face. "I'm okay. Let's go inside."

Clint was standing by the door, a coffee mug held tightly in his hand. "What's going on?"

"Laura will explain," I said, brushing past on the way up the stairs to my room. Cooper stayed near Clint, no doubt telling him the events in the woods. I sighed. I thought here on Midgard I could escape old memories and horrors, but apparently I was stuck with them. I paused at the top of the stairs, looking out the window sadly as Laura walked across the lawn to enter the house. What would happen now? Surely they wouldn't give me back to SHIELD?

I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I knew Clint and Laura. They wouldn't be that harsh, and besides. This was the first time something like this had happened.

And hopefully it won't happen again.

I flopped down onto my bed in my room, staring at the ceiling. I could hear Clint and Laura's voices like a low murmur through the wall. Time seemed to drag on forever as I waited for someone to come talk to me. When I could finally hear someone walking up the stairs I tensed up, preparing to hear something along the lines of, "You're too dangerous. You have to leave."

Instead, when Clint entered, he had an understanding look on his face. I sat up on the edge of my bed as he went and leaned against the wall in front of me.

"How long has this been going on for?" He said quietly.

"It hasn't, I promise. I don't know what happened today," I responded, searching Clint's face for any condemning emotions.

"I just wanted you to know that you can stay here," Clint said after a pause. "I understand what it feels like to have something like that following you around."

I nodded slowly, feeling my heart rate slowing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Clint stood up, clapping a hand on my shoulder on his way out. "Tell me if you need anything."

I watched him leave, the door shutting softly beside him. I thumped back on my bed, running a hand over my face. A dull headache pounded against the back of my skull. My head still felt foggy. I felt sick, my stomach turning over as I curled up on my bed. I had tried my hardest to forget. It had taken months for even the simplest thing to not set me off. I had thought I was able to move on. Live my own life on Earth.

Unfortunately, I was dead wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: The Tesseract

I was up before the sun the next morning, unable to sleep. I padded down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up. Shadows softened the house, making everything seem a little less sharp. I flicked on a light that just illuminated the kitchen, allowing me to see enough to make a cup of tea. I leaned against the counter, clutching the mug in my hand, the hot liquid warming me up with every sip. One of the newer kittens on the farm, Socks, (named by Lila, no less) sprung onto the counter, rubbing his spotted black and white fur against my arm and meowing softly.

"Hey, Socks," I whispered, massaging his head as he closed his piercing blue eyes and leaned into my touch. He meowed again, pawing at my arm.

"You probably want food," I said, pushing myself off the counter. I set my now-empty mug on the edge of the sink. Socks followed me, weaving in between my legs as I opened the porch door and walked out into the cold morning air. I leaned down to pick up the bowl we used for the cat food and filled it up with dry cat food we kept up in a shelf out of reach of pesky raccoons. I set it back down, Socks mewing once gratefully before gulping down the food. I leaned against the white wooden railing of the porch, sighing as Socks finished his morning meal and jumped out onto the lawn, rolling in the grass and batting at a couple early morning moths.

The door opened behind me. I turned to see Clint walking out, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey," he said, stepping forward to stand beside me. I smiled tightly, watching as Socks fell on his back after missing a moth, then jumping back up as if nothing had happened.

"It'd be so easy to be a cat," I sighed. "No worries besides when you'll get fed or where to nap."

"Yeah, but they eat mice. I wouldn't want to do that," Clint said. "Besides, if you were a cat, you wouldn't have as good a family as we are."

I smiled, looking down at the peeling white paint. I picked at it absentmindedly, then looked back at Clint, one eyebrow raised. "But if I were a cat, I wouldn't have someone like you bossing me around all the time."

"Hey, I'm not that bossy," Clint retorted, feigning hurt.

"Not that bossy? Remember that time when-"

I was cut off by the sharp sound of a cell phone ringing. Clint held up one finger and dug around in his pants pocket, pulling out the slim black phone. He answered it with a curt, "Hello?" He leaned against the railing, listening to the voice at the other end of the line. I watched a range of emotions dance across his face as he suddenly sat up, his hand gripping the railing.

"What is it?" I whispered. Clint only nodded before hanging up, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"We need to go," he said, urgency evident in his tone. "Director Fury wants us at base."

"What for?" I asked, following Clint as he stepped inside the house. He grabbed his bow and arrows from where they sat, hidden, on top of a bookcase.

"You'll find out on the quinjet," Clint answered, turning away to head up the stairs to Laura and his room. "Get your stuff together. I don't know how long we'll be gone."

I simply nodded and bounded up the stairs two at a time, careful not to make too much noise. Once in my bedroom I pulled my usual backpack that I used for SHIELD trips down from a shelf in my closet. I stuffed enough clothes to last three days in it, sliding the gun Clint had gotten me into the front pocket. I zipped the backpack up and slung it onto my shoulders, ready to leave. I paused in the doorframe of my room for a second, then walked back to my closet and dug around in a pile of belongings and knick knacks I had come to own while living here to pull out a leather-encased dagger. I ran my fingers over the soft leather, memories of using it on Vanaheim surfacing in my head. I sighed. I had used it on that day that seemed so long ago. The day my life went to hell and I lost my older brother. My real older brother.

I unwound a shining silver chain that was looped around the sheath. I held it in my hand, it's green pendant heavy with memories. I closed my fingers around it, the metal cool on my skin. I began to wind it back around the dagger, ready to leave it behind like I did every time. But on an impulse I stuck it into the big pocket in my backpack. I flicked off my lights, looking around my bedroom one last time. For some reason, I knew that I wouldn't be back for a long time.

[-]

Smoky darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything. I stepped forward, my footsteps echoing and my breathing loud in my ears. I looked around, wondering where I was. Then I stepped forward, light suddenly filling the area. I looked up to see stars sprinkled across the sky and multicolored clouds. The ground was rock. I took another hesitant step forward, hearing a couple pebbles roll off as I disturbed them. I rounded a bend around a towering rock and froze.

Loki was in the middle of a clearing, bloody and beat up. I let out a ragged breath them ran forward. I lurched back when another blow from someone or something I couldn't see landed on him, pushing him to the floor. I approached him, cringing at the sight of countless wounds. I knelt down, trying to put my hand on his shoulder but it passed right through it. I held up my hand, then curled it into a fist and looked back at Loki. I glanced behind me to see a huge hand shove Loki to the ground again. I stood up and stepped back, horrified. How was I here? Why couldn't I touch anything? I glanced back to Loki to see him staring right at me, as if he could see me. There was an expression on his face that I had rarely ever seen before- hopelessness. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. I could've sworn he said 'help me'. I stumbled back. I had never seen Loki like this.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say, but it did nothing. Loki gave no sign that he had heard. All I could see was him being blown to the ground again.

"Haley."

I jerked awake to see Clint shaking me gently. We were driving down a small road surrounded by tall green trees. I blinked heavily, rubbing my eyes as I sat up in the passenger seat of the car, my back sore from sleeping in such a weird position.

"We're almost there," Clint informed me. I nodded, leaning down to zip a couple items into my backpack by my feet.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked quietly. Clint shrugged. "Just about thirty minutes. Not very long." I shuddered involuntarily. It felt much longer than just half an hour.

"You okay?" Clint was looking at me strangely.

"Yeah," I intoned, trying to push enthusiasm into my voice. "I'm fine."

Clint was silent for the last few minutes of the drive. When we pulled onto the airstrip where a SHIELD quinjet was waiting, I got out of the car before Clint could question me any further. I pulled my backpack onto my back, comforted by the familiar weight as I trudged toward the open door of the quinjet. I entered the jet quickly, Clint stopping to speak with a waiting SHIELD agent for a moment.

Inside the quinjet, a fiery-haired Natasha Romanoff greeted me in her traditional silent fashion; a single nod in my direction. I returned the gesture, slinging my backpack to the ground next to a seat and sliding in, propping my feet up on the arm of the seat indignantly. Agent Coulson, who stood next to the pilot in a pressed suit, shot me a glare. He was protective of the jets in SHIELD's possession, especially since he had helped equip them. I put a playful smirk on my face and waved. Coulson just shrugged, seemingly indifferent. But I could see the fond look in his eyes. I had grown rather close to the older man over my year at SHIELD. He had volunteered to teach me the ways of Midgard for the first couple months at Clint's home. In some ways, I was closer to him than I was to Clint.

After a minute, Clint bounded on board with the SHIELD agent he was chatting with. He shoved my feet out of the way to sit down, Natasha offering a quick greeting. We took off, the pilot calling back to make sure everyone was ready to go. We all sat in tense silence for the first hour. I watched the sun rise slowly outside the pilot's window, the sky stained a brilliant mix of red, pink, and orange.

"You never explained why we're going to SHIELD," I said, my voice loud in the quiet cabin of the jet. Clint looked over at Coulson, who was standing awkwardly by the wall of the jet. Coulson shuffled his black binders and folders around a bit before pulling out a sheet of paper with an image printed on it. When he handed it to me, I saw the image was a shining blue cube made up of what looked like hardened blue smoke. I narrowed my eyes before looking back at Coulson, the paper held in my hand.

"I've heard stories about this. It's one of the Infinity Stones. Where did you get it?"

"You know what it is?" Coulson asked, eyebrows raised. I nodded.

"I've heard stories about it on Asgard. They used to possess it in the weapon's vaults until it mysteriously disappeared a couple hundred years ago. It was the prize treasure of Asgard for millennia. How did you find it?" I handed the paper back to Coulson.

"Found it in the ocean," Coulson said. "A group of Nazis called HYDRA had ahold of it in the Second World War. Then we lost it when Captain America crashed into the ocean in a HYDRA plane. Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean."

"Then what do you need my help for?" I inquired. Coulson pulled a slim black binder out of his stack and handed it to me. I opened it up to see pages upon pages of experiments, failed and ongoing, and all having to do with the mysterious blue cube.

"Project PEGASUS," Coulson said. "We started the project when Stark initially found the cube. Our main purpose was to harness the energy the cube contained and use it to further our technology."

"What do you need me for?"

"Ever since Thor landed here and we had a small town in Mexico destroyed by a huge metal monster, we've realized that there's a lot we don't know about the universe. Project PEGASUS has been meeting dead end after dead end. We need your help to kickstart it again," Coulson informed me.

"I-I guess I can do my best," I stammered. "I'm not a scientist or anything, but I do know a fair bit about how the cube works."

"And that's why we need you." Coulson reached for the binder, sliding it out of my hands.

"Dr. Selvig also asked to meet you," Natasha said.

"Who's Dr. Selvig?"

"One of the scientists working on the project. He heard about you from Thor," Coulson answered, setting his books down and sliding his hands in his pockets.

"I doubt Thor talked about me," I scoffed, folding my arms and leaning back against the wall of the jet.

"He said more than you would think. He thinks pretty highly of you," Coulson said. I looked away. "He's never really liked me."

"Maybe he's changed."

"Maybe."

Silence settled over the jet once more, though this time it lacked the tension from before. Clint talked to Natasha about some past adventures and the current going-ones of SHIELD. I sat and listened, enjoying the friendly banter between Coulson, Clint, and Natasha. They'd been working together for a long time.

"We're approaching the Helicarrier," the pilot called back. I stood up, stretching my arms above my head and securing my backpack on my shoulders. We landed inside one of the hangars, being unable to breathe due to lack of air outside the flying Helicarrier. I jogged out of the jet, waiting impatiently as Clint followed Natasha and Coulson down the exit ramp. Clint waved at me to follow them, and I hurried to catch up.

SHIELD agents were everywhere inside the Helicarrier, carrying boxes or other miscellaneous items, or talking on phones and reading on tablets. We weaved our way through the crowds, the people jostling me until we reached the calmer halls near the laboratories.

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking beside Clint.

"To meet Dr. Selvig," Coulson said from in front. "He's set up in a temporary lab until we can get him to the the main project PEGASUS compound."

I tightened my grip on one of my backpack straps as we wound our way through the halls, passing doors to labs, training rooms, and even a library. I sighed as we passed the library. I could see the stacks of books inside. I longed to get in there and see what kind of stories SHIELD had collected over the years. I felt a prick of sadness. No matter how big a library I'd find on Earth, it wouldn't compare to the library in the palace in Asgard. I missed the days of reading book after book, not a worry or care...

"Welcome to the project PEGASUS laboratory," Coulson interrupted my thoughts, his hand resting on the handle of a large gray door. He pushed it open, letting me through first, then Natasha and Clint.

My breath caught when I saw what was inside the room. It was bigger than any lab I'd ever seen. Computers were everywhere, data pulled up in their screens and readings that I couldn't understand displayed across tablets. Shelves lined the walls. A couple scientists were bustling around, reading computers and moving paper documents. I followed Coulson to the back of the lab where an older, graying man was flicking through a book. He wore a faded blue plaid shirt, thin wire glasses were perched on his nose. He turned around as we approached. He had soft blue eyes and a wide smile.

"Agent Coulson! This is an amazing lab. I've been learning more here than I ever have," he said, his voice full of genuine gratitude and excitement.

"I'm glad. This is Haley," Coulson said, swinging his arm out to gesture for me to step forward. I did so, cautiously. The man's smile slipped from his face when he saw me. I frowned. I thought he would have been more excited to see someone he had requested to come and help.

"Eric Selvig," he said, extending one hand and pulling off his glasses with the other. I hesitated for a moment, then reached out to clasp his hand with my own. For some reason, I expected something to happen, but it was just a normal handshake. He shook my hand firmly for a couple seconds before releasing it. I shifted my feet a bit. The way Selvig was staring at me made me more than uncomfortable. It was as if he were sizing me up.

"Haley," I said simply after a couple seconds. I had forgotten to introduce myself earlier.

"I'm glad you could come," Selvig said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to get started."

I forced a smile onto my face and nodded, his change in emotion almost giving me whiplash. Now he was excited?

"I'm going to leave you two then," Coulson broke in. "Haley, your usual room is open for whenever you need it."

"Thank you," I said. I watched Clint and Natasha leave, Clint offering me one last supportive smile. Once the three people had left, Selvig gestured for me to follow him.

"Come over here."

I followed Selvig back even further to a shiny metal table, and on top of a simple metal stand was a shining blue cube. I could feel it's power even from a few feet away. There was little magic on Midgard, but this cube contained unimaginable power. It was almost breathtaking.

"This is the Tesseract," Selvig said almost proudly. I slowly slid my backpack off, setting it on a nearby table. I stepped forward, looking at Selvig as I did. He nodded. I stood up against the table, my hand outstretched to touch the cube. To my surprise, it was smooth and cool to the touch at first. Then a surge of power made me jerk my arm back, pain shooting up my arm. I breathed in sharply, a quick image of a broken Loki jumping to the front of my mind. Then an unknown alien adorned in gold armor replaced him. As quick as the vision had come, it was gone. I held my arm in my hand, looking down to realize the power surge had burned the tips of my fingers slightly. I winced. Selvig was standing straight up, almost frozen, his glasses dangling from his fingers in his folded arms.

"That was strange. I've never seen something like that before," he whispered, leaning forward to inspect the cube. He called back to one of the nearby scientists. "Jack, can I get the energy readings from the cube for the past hour?"

The scientist nodded, leaving to get the results. Selvig glanced over at me. "Are you okay?"

I managed to nod, curling my burnt fingers into my hand. "Just burned a bit. It's fine." I watched as Selvig almost snatched the printed out results from the younger scientist, scouring the results.

"Come over here, Haley. I want to try something else," Selvig said. I followed his instructions, stepping closer to the cube and further away, and letting my hand rest just over top the cube, hesitant to touch it again.

"It's almost seems as if it's connected to you," Selvig muttered. I didn't respond. "Could you possibly have any connection to the cube?"

"No," I lied. "How could I?" The lie rolled easily off my tongue. I refused to say anything about Loki. I doubted Selvig would know much about what happened on Asgard anyway, much less that my older brother was supposed to be dead, not appearing in visions and nightmares looking dead, but still not quite. I swallowed hard. I shouldn't have agreed to this. But then the little part of me that wanted me to stay reminded me that Loki was still out there, and somehow, I could find him. And the Tesseract could help.


End file.
